<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While It's Still Summer by yougot7jams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551175">While It's Still Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougot7jams/pseuds/yougot7jams'>yougot7jams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Summer Romance, Underage Drinking, Water Park, awkward cute and hot jongin, beagleline+soo!bffs, kinda first lovers to 'enemies' to friends to lovers, kyungsoo is so head over heels for jongin it hurts me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougot7jams/pseuds/yougot7jams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando sua mãe disse que passaria as férias em um parque aquático, não era bem assim que Kyungsoo havia imaginado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkadimate/gifts">ultkadimate</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi, meus amores! Sou eu, de novo. Finalmente. Depois de <i>séculos</i>.</p><p>É até um pouco estranho escrever uma nota inicial depois de tanto tempo sem postar nada, mas cá estou eu novamente, e a sensação é incrível. Tive sérias dúvidas se um dia ia conseguir terminar uma história de novo. Fico feliz de ter conseguido.</p><p>  <b>While It's Still Summer</b> (WISS, como carinhosamente costumo chamar nos meus surtos do twitter) é uma história totalmente experimental pra mim. Eu estava passando por um bloqueio criativo terrível, e então pensei em investir em uma oneshot curtinha para ver se alguma coisa fluía. E agora aqui estamos, com uma fanfic que passou de 30k e que eu precisei dividir para não deixar a leitura cansativa. Mas tenham em mente que ela foi desenvolvida como uma oneshot, então não esperem uma estrutura de shortfic nem nada disso.</p><p> De resto, como vocês estão? Bem? Espero que sim. São tempos difíceis, e eu espero que todos estejam conseguindo lidar da melhor forma possível. Senti saudades.</p><p>E para finalizar, o meme que já está velho, mas que se encaixa perfeitamente aqui:<br/><i>Não imaginam o prazer que é estar de volta...</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><h1>1</h1><p> </p><p>Há uma lista não muito longa das coisas que Kyungsoo não deveria estar fazendo agora.</p><p>Uma delas é "comer pizza de calabresa no almoço", porque os Dez Mandamentos da sua alimentação semanal sugerem que pizzas só devem ser servidas no jantar. Às sextas-feiras. E preferencialmente de sabor marguerita. Ele também não deveria estar sentado no refeitório com os três garotos mais patetas de todo o colégio, mas lá está ele, tendo que assistir Chanyeol enfiar dois canudos na boca e fazer uma imitação ridícula do Diego, o leão ancestral do filme <em>A Era do Gelo</em>, enquanto os outros dois Beagles caem na gargalhada.</p><p>Mas, acima de tudo, ele definitivamente não deveria estar olhando para o garoto de pele dourada e cabelos bagunçados sentado de modo desleixado sobre uma das mesas, do outro lado da praça de alimentação. Em sua defesa, Kyungsoo não tem culpa se Kim Jongin gosta de chamar atenção com aquela regata branca e a bermuda azul-marinho do colégio, usando uma toalha de rosto jogada sobre o ombro. Aquilo é inaceitável. E Kyungsoo só está olhando tão fixamente porque sabe disso.</p><p>Mas ele não vai dizer nada. Seu objetivo de vida é ignorar Jongin.</p><p>Bom, pelo menos até alguém trazer o assunto à tona.</p><p>— Ouvi dizer que o Sr. Pernas passou para as semifinais de natação — Baekhyun comenta casualmente.</p><p>Chanyeol e Jongdae lançam olhares arregalados e desesperados ao amigo, balançando a cabeça em negativa muito sutilmente. Ele finge não perceber. Todo mundo sabe que comentar sobre Kim Jongin na mesa do lanche é quase um pecado capital. Mas é tarde demais agora, e Kyungsoo já está se empertigando na cadeira, limpando a garganta.</p><p>— Dá pra acreditar nesse cara? — ele resmunga de uma só vez, como se a frase estivesse na ponta da língua só esperando uma deixa. — Ele deve fazer de propósito. O filho da mãe tá ali com o cabelo molhado pingando na comida dos outros e ninguém faz nada.</p><p>— Nossa, isso é completamente i-na-cei-tá-vel — responde Baekhyun, cínico, a voz soando mais abafada e grossa por causa do biscoito amassado contra a sua bochecha direita. Ele mastiga e engole o doce, limpando os restinhos de chocolate da boca. — Uau, um aluno do clube de <em>natação </em>está com o cabelo <em>molhado </em>porque teve que entrar na <em>piscina </em>durante a aula. Realmente, Soo, não dá pra acreditar.</p><p>Kyungsoo suspira, indignado.</p><p>— Eu odeio você.</p><p>Chanyeol tira os canudos da boca e coloca dentro do seu suco natural de maracujá. Eca.</p><p>— Fala sério, Soo. Já faz mais de três anos. Você precisa superar o cara.</p><p>Kyungsoo, visivelmente ofendido, apanha uma mão cheia de batatinhas quebradas do fundo do pacote de Ruffles de Jongdae e joga na direção deles. Em vez de ficarem irritados, Chanyeol e Baekhyun apenas abrem a boca para tentar abocanhar as batatas. Uma delas faz um gol perfeito e entra na boca do Beagle Nº 1, Chanyeol, e ele faz uma dancinha em comemoração.</p><p>— Superar o quê? Não tem nada pra superar — Kyungsoo responde, revirando os olhos. — É só que... — Ele aponta com a cabeça na direção de Jongin, que segura uma latinha de Coca-Cola enquanto ri de alguma piada com o resto do clube de natação. — Os inspetores da escola não deveriam, tipo, chamar a polícia porque ele tá sem a camiseta do uniforme? Não é isso que os adultos fazem? Ignoram os moleques que fumam maconha no banheiro, mas sempre vêm correndo quando alguém tá sem a droga do uniforme?</p><p>Jongdae, o Beagle Nº 3 e também o melhor tenor do coral da escola, começa a cantar <em>Obsessed</em>, da Mariah Carey, para provocá-lo. Os outros dois patetas também se juntam a ele na missão de transformar a vida de Kyungsoo em um inferno.</p><p>Seus melhores amigos, conhecidos pelo restante do colégio como Beagles, por serem brincalhões e barulhentos além da conta, já sabiam do histórico de Kyungsoo e Jongin. Eles estavam acostumados a ouvi-lo reclamar diariamente sobre como Kim Jongin está insuportável andando com sua turma de garotos bonitos e molhados, usando seus óculos de natação pendurado no pescoço durante as aulas ou apenas respirando. Porque, sabe, aparentemente, desperdiçar o oxigênio do mundo é passar um pouco dos limites.</p><p>Desde que os dois se beijaram durante uma festa na oitava série e que a notícia se espalhou pelo colégio — e não somente a fofoca sobre dois garotos terem se beijado circulou pelos corredores, mas também que Kyungsoo beijava mal —, eles simplesmente evitavam sequer cruzar o caminho um do outro. Era como uma regra implícita que fora criada entre eles, mesmo que ambos os rapazes nunca tenham conversado diretamente sobre isso.</p><p>Eles nunca frequentavam as mesmas festas, mantinham o máximo de distância possível durante o intervalo e nunca participavam das mesmas aulas. Kyungsoo também jamais, sob hipótese alguma, assistia aos campeonatos interestaduais de natação. E, assim, eles apenas fingiam que não sabiam da existência um do outro, e mais: fingiam que aquele beijo no terraço da casa de Yixing nunca havia acontecido.</p><p>A verdade é que Kyungsoo é péssimo quando se trata de fingir que Kim Jongin não existe. Porque ele é o tipo de cara que chama atenção, independente do quanto você tente ignorar. É mais fácil ignorar a existência de um elefante cor-de-rosa dançando Despacito enquanto rebola a raba na sua cara do que desviar o olhar do garoto do time de natação, principalmente quando ele anda pelos corredores com os cabelos molhados pingando nos ombros e sorrindo com as covinhas à mostra.</p><p>— Tá legal, tá legal. Eu vou voltar pra sala mais cedo — Kyungsoo murmura, sua voz sendo abafada pela cantoria do trio de amigos. — Divirtam-se aí cantando.</p><p>No seu caminho até a sala, ele é obrigado a passar perto da mesa de Jongin. O nadador está sorrindo enquanto morde a pontinha do canudo vermelho. Sentado sobre a mesa, ele balança as pernas de um jeito animado, quase juvenil. Seus olhos sequer espiam na direção de Kyungsoo, mas quando ele se aproxima, o sorriso de Jongin vacila e suas pernas aos poucos param de balançar. A covinha na sua bochecha desaparece.</p><p>Kyungsoo prende a respiração, e então atravessa a cantina sem olhar para o lado, como de costume.</p><p>Como se Kim Jongin não existisse.<br/><br/></p><p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p><p>Jongdae já está cantando no karaokê da mãe de Baekhyun há, no mínimo, duas horas. Kyungsoo inveja a capacidade do garoto de ficar se mexendo de um lado para o outro sem sequer suar a camisa. Ele, Chanyeol e Baekhyun estão a um passo de virarem o Olaf naquela cena onde ele chega perto do fogo em <em>Frozen </em>e começa a derreter.</p><p>O dia está quente, e os amigos estão dividindo três mini ventiladores, daqueles portáteis que funcionam a pilha. Esparramados na cama do Byun, eles agitam as camisas para evitar que o tecido grude no peito. O ventilador de teto de Baekhyun está quebrado, e eles não moram perto da praia, então a única saída é beber o máximo de água possível e torcer para que o desodorante seja forte o suficiente para salvá-los da caatinga do sovaco de Chanyeol.</p><p>Kyungsoo também não quer visitar o clube da cidade, porque isso significa correr o risco de encontrar Você-Sabe-Quem treinando na piscina comunitária.</p><p>— Eu invejo você, Soo — diz Baekhyun, erguendo o polegar em um sinal positivo. — Cara, tem ideia do quanto você é sortudo? Você vai passar as férias de verão em um parque aquático! E ainda vai ganhar por isso.</p><p>— É, isso tem um nome — Chanyeol intervém, a voz soando como se ele estivesse morrendo. — As pessoas costumam chamar de "trabalho".</p><p>— Ah, qual é. Vai ser divertido! — Jongdae exclama, entre uma música e outra. Ele está se decidindo entre <em>Through the Night </em>e<em> Sorry. </em>— Pelo menos ele não vai ficar em casa morrendo de calor e quase derretendo que nem a gente.</p><p>O folder do parque aquático descansa sobre a barriga de Kyungsoo, subindo e descendo levemente, acompanhando sua respiração. Ele pega o papel brilhante e desfaz a dobra, vendo as fotos de algumas das atrações do parque. Ele não sabe ainda em que lugar vai trabalhar, mas ele espera que seja em um dos toboáguas. Talvez no Twister, porque ele tem a altura de um prédio de seis andares e, segundo a descrição do brinquedo, "muitas curvas radicais".</p><p>Ele só precisaria ficar lá em cima enfiando pessoas dentro das boias e empurrando crianças birrentas ladeira abaixo pelo escorregador. Parece perfeito.</p><p>— Trabalhar nas férias não é exatamente o que eu chamo de diversão, mas eu tô animado. Não sei se vou poder experimentar todas as atrações, mas talvez eu ganhe um desconto durante as minhas folgas, quem sabe.</p><p>— A parte triste é que você vai ficar sem a nossa ilustre presença por dois meses inteiros! — caçoou Baekhyun, fazendo um beicinho tristonho. — Será que você vai aguentar de saudade? Eu aposto vinte pratas que ele não aguenta.</p><p>— Aposto trinta!</p><p>— Aposto cinquenta!</p><p>Kyungsoo quase engasga com uma risada. Ele coloca uma mão sobre o peito, bancando o dramático.</p><p>— Agradeço pela preocupação, mas vou sobreviver.</p><p>Quando sua mãe disse que passaria as férias em um parque aquático, não era bem assim que Kyungsoo havia imaginado. Mas, agora, a ideia de passar tanto tempo longe de casa não parece, de fato, tão ruim. Porque isso significa que ele também vai passar todo esse tempo longe da escola, e de todas as coisas que ele tanto odeia: equações trigonométricas, química orgânica, fórmulas de Energia Potencial Gravitacional e um certo garoto insuportável do time de natação.</p><p>Dois meses inteiros sem precisar ver a cara irritante de Kim Jongin.</p><p>Ele mal pode esperar.<br/><br/></p><p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p><p>Arrastar uma mala de vinte quilos por três lances de escada nunca é boa ideia, mas Kyungsoo não se importa. Ele deixa que as rodinhas batam contra o concreto da escadaria, ecoando dentro do edifício. Quando chega à porta do quarto, o garoto percebe que todas as rodas ainda estão no lugar. Ótimo! Talvez aquele seja o começo dos seus dias de glória, afinal.</p><p>No verão, o parque aquático Lotte World disponibiliza alojamentos para os funcionários que moram longe, porque é mais vantajoso investir em um quarto do que pagar o auxílio-transporte. O prédio fica na rua de trás, rendendo uma vista incrível do parque. Da janela do quarto, Kyungsoo consegue ver a Giant Wave, a piscina de ondas, e uma confusão de tobogãs coloridos que se embaralham como um ninho de cobras.</p><p>Alguém deixou duas camisetas do uniforme e um cronograma de atividades em cima da cama dele. Kyungsoo também ganhou um cartão Vale-Alimentação para almoçar no BoraBora Food Palace e lanchar no O-Ah-Hoo Cafe, um mapa dobrado em quatro partes e um colete salva-vidas.</p><p>Ele olha para o cronograma e depois para o relógio, vendo que falta pouco até seu turno começar. A primeira atividade do dia diz: "09:30 - Reunião de funcionários. Local: escritório perto do Guarda-Volumes", então ele apanha uma das camisetas, troca a calça jeans por uma bermuda e deixa sua mala bagunçada aberta sobre o tapete, esperando que ela se arrume sozinha antes que ele volte.</p><p>Kyungsoo demora um pouco até encontrar o escritório. O parque é muito maior do que ele imaginava, e ele se esqueceu de trazer o mapa com ele. Por sorte, no resort existem diversos painéis com quadros informativos e um mapa muito maior do que aquele que ele recebeu. O garoto se infiltra no grupo de novos funcionários com certa facilidade, desejando "bom dia" e encontrando um espaço vazio entre uma garota loira chamada Wendy — ou, pelo menos, é isso o que diz o seu crachá — e um armário cinza metálico onde ele busca por apoio, encostando um dos ombros na superfície gelada.</p><p>Ele apenas fica lá, no cantinho, tentando não chamar muita atenção por ter chegado atrasado logo no primeiro dia. Mas a sorte não parece estar a seu favor, e diversos pares de olhos se voltam para ele. Kyungsoo nota, com um leve desespero, que ele é o único usando o colete salva-vidas por cima do uniforme. Que grande idiota.</p><p>Quando o homem no centro do cômodo volta a falar, as pessoas (felizmente) parecem esquecer que ele existe. O gerente retoma sua explicação sobre a localização das atrações principais, banheiros, restaurantes e dos guichês de venda de tickets. Assim que ele termina, outro homem, que carrega uma prancheta, começa a distribuir tarefas e postos.</p><p>— Do Kyungsoo? — o homem diz, aproximando-se dele, e então o observa de cima a baixo brevemente. Ele olha de volta para a prancheta. — Você pode ficar com a piscina das crianças.</p><p>Agora é oficial: ele se sente mais estúpido do que nunca usando aquele colete.</p><p>Não é como se ele fosse se afogar em uma piscina onde a água alcança seus tornozelos, afinal.</p><p>— Sim, senhor — ele murmura amuado.</p><p>O homem olha para a garota ao lado dele.</p><p>— Qualquer dúvida, você pode pedir ajuda para a Wendy. Ela trabalha do seu lado, no Rapid River.</p><p><em>Rapid River</em>, ele repete mentalmente. Ele se lembra de ter lido sobre isso no folder. É uma piscina em forma de corredeira que tem 370m de comprimento e 4m de largura. A água corrente é rápida, como um rio, onde os visitantes podem desfrutar de um passeio em boias como se estivessem praticando <em>rafting. </em>Com certeza muito mais legal do que vigiar crianças pequenas numa piscina circular com dois escorregadores miniaturas.</p><p>— Tudo bem — ele diz, e o homem entrega a ele um papel com algumas instruções.</p><p>Wendy, a garota loira, se inclina um pouco na sua direção.</p><p>— Se eu estiver ocupada, você também pode chamar o bonitão ali. — Ela aponta para o outro lado do escritório, onde um garoto um pouco mais alto que ele está virado de lado, com cabelos castanhos bagunçados e um apito vermelho pendendo de um cordão no peito. Ele é o único que cortou as mangas do uniforme para transformar em uma regata, e Kyungsoo se pergunta se isso não é ilegal. — Ele trabalha na Giant Wave. É bem em frente à piscina das crianças.</p><p>Kyungsoo está prestes a soltar um "Legal, obrigada" quando o garoto finalmente vira de frente, rindo de alguma coisa que uma das funcionárias mais velhas sussurrou para ele. E então ele decide imediatamente que, não, não é <em>nada </em>legal. Nem mesmo perto disso. Seus olhares se cruzam, apenas por um mísero segundo, e os dois logo desviam o olhar para longe, porque é isso que eles estão acostumados a fazer.</p><p>
  <em>Meu. Deus.</em>
</p><p>Isso não pode estar acontecendo. <em>Não, não, não, não.</em></p><p>O coração de Kyungsoo começa a acelerar, retumbando em sua caixa torácica. Ele sente que está prestes a explodir como uma bomba-relógio. Se ele tivesse só um pouco mais de intimidade com Wendy, teria se equilibrado nela para não cair. E se ele não tivesse tanto apego ao que ainda lhe restava de orgulho próprio, teria fingido um desmaio no chão do escritório.</p><p>Seu coração só se acalma quando ele percebe que Kim Jongin não está olhando para ele. O que, na verdade, não é nenhuma surpresa. Jongin nunca está olhando para ele. E quando ele vê, de relance, o garoto bronzeado remexendo de modo nervoso em seu apito e evitando olhar em sua direção, ele sabe que aquela troca de olhares acidental é o mais próximo que eles vão chegar de interagir um com o outro.</p><p>Kyungsoo também evita contato visual durante o restante da reunião. Ele volta a atenção para o papel com as instruções que o homem entregou a ele mais cedo, como se aquelas regras fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>- Não usar acessórios na piscina (para evitar perdas ou acidentes);</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Não mergulhar;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Crianças de 3 anos ou menos devem usar fraldas impermeáveis;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Somente crianças de 120 cm ou menos de altura são permitidas;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Restrições: grávidas, idosos e bebidas.<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>E adiciona mentalmente uma restrição extra que ele mesmo inventou:<em> ficar longe de Kim Jongin.</em></p><p>Certo. Ele pode se lembrar disso.</p><p>Não parece tão divertido quanto trabalhar no Water Coaster, no Giant Aqua Flex ou no Tornado Slide, mas ao menos parece fácil. Ele só precisa ficar de olho nas crianças birrentas e evitar que elas coloquem o rosto na água ou que façam xixi na piscina. Ele pode dar conta. Não é como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças, certo?<br/><br/></p><p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p><p>Nas primeiras três horas, Kyungsoo descobre que existe uma coisa pior do que crianças: mães que não estão nem aí para as suas crianças.</p><p>Ele é quase fuzilado vivo quando diz a uma mulher que não pode alimentar seu filho com sorvete enquanto ele está na piscina. Ele recebe um olhar fulminante de raios lasers e até sente um ardor no peito alguns minutos mais tarde. Três horas e lidar com seres humanos em desenvolvimento usando boias do Homem de Ferro nos braços já está afetando seu psicológico.</p><p>O horário de almoço no BoraBora Food Palace passa tão rápido que ele ainda sente um último pedaço de frango empanado descendo pela garganta enquanto corre de volta para a parte externa do parque. O restaurante fica na zona interna, onde estão as piscinas aquecidas e cobertas, o que significa que Kyungsoo perdeu mais tempo caminhando até lá e esperando na fila do que efetivamente comendo.</p><p>No caminho de volta, ele passa por uma piscina com jatos de massagem onde algumas senhoras relaxam, apoiadas nas beiradas. Ele olha ao redor pela primeira vez, vendo duas lanchonetes em lados opostos, um lugar para alugar boias e coletes, quatro toboáguas diferentes e, mais à esquerda, através das cabanas que cercam a Giant Wave Zone, ele pode ver a enorme piscina de ondas e um vulcão de rochas artificiais onde elas se formam.</p><p>Kyungsoo sente um pouco de inveja ao ver grupos de jovens da idade dele se divertindo na piscina, jogando água uns nos outros e mergulhando sob as ondas. Várias famílias também se reúnem nas cabanas ou estendem toalhas para tomar sol. Ele suspira, cansado, já sentindo as costas suadas por baixo do uniforme do parque, e então segue até a piscina das crianças.</p><p>Ele mal dá dois passos quando se sobressalta com o som fraco de um apito, e imediatamente vira a cabeça na direção do ruído, vendo Kim Jongin ao lado do posto salva-vidas, afagando o cabelo rebelde de um garotinho risonho enquanto deixa que ele sopre seu apito vermelho.</p><p>Se estivesse na escola, vendo Jongin atravessar o corredor com sua jaqueta branca e azul do time de natação, ele rapidamente teria fingido olhar para os armários do outro lado, desviado de seu caminho ou simplesmente olhado para Jongdae e feito uma pergunta aleatória — "Quando você vai criar coragem e chamar sua <em>crush </em>do coral pra sair?" ou "Qual é a probabilidade de sermos substituídos por robôs nos próximos trinta anos?" — só para não ter que encará-lo.</p><p>Mas, ali, Kyungsoo está sozinho, e não há ninguém para fofocar sobre ele ou amigos para provocá-lo se ele estiver olhando para Jongin por tempo demais. Ninguém para afirmar o óbvio "Você tá olhando pra ele" enquanto ele inventa uma desculpa esfarrapada, muda de assunto e enche a boca de sanduíche de presunto para não ter que responder. Então ele para, parcialmente escondido por uma das cabanas vazias, e se permite olhar para Kim Jongin por alguns segundos a mais do que deveria.</p><p>Três anos de natação e ensino médio fizeram milagres. Jongin está com os ombros mais largos, bíceps mais fortes e pernas mais grossas. Seu corpo está muito mais atlético do que ele se lembra. O nadador costumava ser mais magro, tímido e alguns centímetros mais baixo na oitava série. Kyungsoo pensa, com um misto de alegria e nostalgia, que o Jongin de agora é muito mais radiante do que o Jongin que estava dentro do armário. Muito mais extrovertido, brilhante e corajoso do que o Jongin que o beijou escondido na festa de aniversário de Yixing.</p><p>Mas esse é um Jongin que ele não conhece mais.</p><p>Em um momento, Kyungsoo está olhando para a pele beijada pelo sol, brilhando em um tom dourado bonito. Ele vê uma gota de água escorrer da curva do seu maxilar e seu olhar se perde alguns centímetros abaixo, onde a camisa sem mangas deixa o ombro visível. O cantinho direito da boca dele se repuxa em um sorriso, mas logo vacila, a alegria desaparecendo. Seu rosto vira um pouco para a direita e, então, Jongin está olhando para ele. Diretamente para ele. Os olhos cravados na figura parcialmente escondida atrás da cabana.</p><p>
  <em>Merda.</em>
</p><p>— Caralho — ele solta, quase tropeçando quando recua um passo, o rosto agora virado para o lado oposto.</p><p>Kyungsoo só não desmaia e sai vergonhosamente amparado em uma maca por três socorristas porque Wendy, a garota loira, aparece de repente, colocando uma mão em seu ombro antes que ele possa se virar para ir embora. Ela ergue uma sobrancelha e solta um suspiro exasperado.</p><p>— Eu estava procurando por você, seu boca suja. — Ela para com uma mão na cintura e gesticula em direção à piscina em forma de corredeira, alguns metros à frente. — A fila do Rapid River está gigantesca e estamos precisando de ajuda extra. Vem comigo.</p><p>— Ah, desculpa. Eu não... Não era...</p><p>Ele sente um tapinha na nuca e uma mão puxando-o pela manga do seu uniforme.</p><p>— Vem logo, moleque.</p><p>E ele vai, ainda sentindo uma sensação esquisita no peito e um olhar queimando às suas costas. Kyungsoo se permite ser arrastado na direção oposta, a respiração um pouco fora de ritmo. Suas mãos estão suando.</p><p>Ele não olha para trás.<br/><br/></p><p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p><p>Na manhã seguinte, Kyungsoo tem uma única certeza: ele tem sorte de estar vivo.</p><p>Depois de um dia de trabalho sem passar protetor solar, dormir na noite passada foi um pesadelo, e ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes se revirou na cama em busca de uma posição confortável. Seus braços, seu rosto e suas pernas, dos joelhos para baixo, estão ardendo pra diabo. Seu instinto de sobrevivência diz que ele precisa ficar mergulhado em uma banheira com hidratante ou loção pós-sol durante os próximos cinco dias.</p><p>Infelizmente, ninguém ganha uma folga no segundo dia de trabalho por ter "burro" escrito no atestado médico.</p><p>Ele se encara no pequeno espelho dentro de seu armário e vê o rosto avermelhado, principalmente no alto da testa e nas bochechas. A região dos olhos está mais clara, e a diferença de cor entre o queixo e o pescoço é perceptível. Uau, ele parece ridículo.</p><p>— Bom dia, Hellboy! — Wendy entra no vestiário e se aproxima dos armários.</p><p>Ela destranca o cadeado, puxa uma toalha de rosto e guarda seu celular lá dentro. Regra número 1: proibido o uso de celulares por funcionários durante o expediente, com exceção dos horários de lanche e almoço. O que, graças a Deus, diminui as chances de seus colegas de trabalho tirarem uma foto dele desprevenido e fazerem uma montagem sua como Caveira Vermelha na internet.</p><p>Kyungsoo tenta sorrir para a colega de trabalho, mas o gesto faz sua pele se esticar e arder ainda mais.</p><p>— Ugh.</p><p>— "Bom dia pra você também" era a resposta socialmente aceitável que eu estava esperando, mas isso também serve. — Ela olha para ele com uma leve careta e puxa um mapa de dentro do armário. — Você parece péssimo, Boca Suja. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu tenho um certo ímpeto de ajudar os desafortunados e pobres de espírito como você, então vou fazer a minha caridade diária e pedir pro chefinho transferir você para a parte coberta do parque até você superar essa sua fase de cosplayer do Hellboy.</p><p>Kyungsoo ergue uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Pobres de espí...?</p><p>— É, eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa agradecer — ela interrompe, jogando o cabelo para trás, afastando os fios loiros dos ombros. Atrás deles, outras duas pessoas entram no vestiário. Ele escuta alguém bater a porta de metal. O som ecoa dentro do vestiário abafado, então Kyungsoo espera antes de continuar.</p><p>— Eu não ia...</p><p>— Caramba, você tem <em>tanta </em>sorte de trabalhar com alguém como eu! Você é realmente sortudo. Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se eu não estivesse aqui pra te dar essa força.</p><p>Ela sorri e lhe dá tapinhas no ombro. O garoto se encolhe por instinto, mas relaxa quando se lembra que, graças à camiseta, o sol não queimou seus ombros.</p><p>— Obrigado?</p><p>Depois que ela sai, Kyungsoo espera Wendy voltar com a confirmação da sua transferência temporária para a zona interna. Ele lê rapidamente as mensagens de Baekhyun sobre o novo dorama de terror psicológico pelo qual ele está obcecado, e envia: "Depois a gente se fala. To indo trabalhar" junto com uma carinha de tédio. Ele recebe um "É SÉRIO! Você precisa assistir. Eu tô traumatizado até agora!!!" como resposta. E também um áudio de quatro segundos.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabe que Baekhyun tem uma boca suja e sem filtro algum, mas o vestiário está quase vazio, então ele decide arriscar. Com o celular dentro do armário, ele pressiona o <em>play</em>. O som que ecoa no cubículo estreito é muito mais alto do que ele esperava, e a voz do Byun é amplificada pelo eco quando ele diz, de forma muito clara: "E também tem um ator bem gostosão, Soo. Aposto que você vai gostar!"</p><p>O garoto solta um resmungo envergonhado e fecha o armário com força. Ele reza internamente para que ninguém tenha ouvido aquilo. Afinal, ninguém ali sabe que ele gosta de garotos, e ele prefere que continue assim. Mas o ruído metálico da porta batendo não é o único som que ecoa ali dentro. Ao lado dele, alguém solta uma risada curta e engasgada, como se prendesse o riso.</p><p>Agora, sem a porta do armário para bloquear sua visão, ele vira o rosto e vê Kim Jongin encostado contra os armários. Sua cabeça está apoiada no metal, jogada para trás, mas ele olha para baixo quando seus olhares se encontram. A camiseta do Lotte World Water Park está arregaçada até os ombros e uma das mãos está pressionada contra a sua nuca, como se ele estivesse nervoso.</p><p>O mesmo Jongin de quem ele desviava e ignorava todos os dias na escola estava bem ali, mais perto do que ele já estivera em três anos.</p><p>Para a sua sorte, ele ignora a declaração indecente de Byun Baekhyun como se não tivesse ouvido nada.</p><p>— Ela é meio durona às vezes — Jongin diz baixinho. Kyungsoo paralisa, uma mão ainda segurando o cadeado. — Wendy — ele explica, provavelmente para preencher o silêncio. Kyungsoo apenas o encara com olhos grandes e redondos, sem saber o que dizer. Caramba, que constrangedor. O nadador comprime os lábios e diz, por fim: — Mas ela é bem maneira.</p><p>— Ela é legal — Kyungsoo responde, por instinto.</p><p>O atleta ainda está na mesma posição: um braço atravessando o corpo até a cintura e a mão deslizando inquieta pelo pescoço. Ele parece tenso, como se estivesse apenas esperando uma brecha para sair dali. Como se não quisesse ter aquela conversa. E é aí que o cérebro de Kyungsoo entra em alerta.</p><p>Por que Kim Jongin está falando com ele?</p><p>Ele se afasta do armário e tira a mão do pescoço. Por um momento, Kyungsoo pensa que ele finalmente desistiu, caiu na real e está prestes a ir embora. O garoto não sabe se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim. Ele se sente estranho. E se sente ainda mais estranho quando Jongin ergue o braço que antes estava cruzado sobre o corpo, revelando um objeto de cor branca escondido em sua mão.</p><p>— Eu só... — ele começa de novo, mas não consegue terminar a frase. Kyungsoo percebe que o objeto branco é uma embalagem. Protetor solar. <em>Oh...</em> Então Jongin o estende em sua direção, pressionando seu peito de leve. — Aqui, pega. Você deveria usar isso.</p><p>Jongin se afasta antes que ele possa dizer "obrigado". Quando o atleta desaparece pela porta, ele se sente aliviado. Kyungsoo paralisa em frente ao armário, a embalagem ainda em mãos. Sem perceber, ele a segura e a aperta em frente ao peito, abraçando-se a ela. Ele sente alívio, mas também sente o coração pesado.</p><p>O que foi isso?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1>
<h1>2</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ele está tramando alguma — Kyungsoo diz para a tela do notebook. O garoto está equilibrando o computador sobre as pernas dobradas, segurando uma caneca de <em>Stranger Things</em> em uma mão e, na outra, apontando um Pepero de Choco Cookie de modo acusador para Baekhyun, do outro lado da câmera.</p>
<p>— Ele não está tramando coisa nenhuma.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo dá uma mordida em seu palitinho de chocolate.</p>
<p>— Ele está tramando — repete.</p>
<p>O rosto sorridente de Jongdae aparece na tela, tirando Baekhyun de cena. Os dois iniciam uma batalha rápida de empurrar, disputando por um lugarzinho na imagem da webcam, e então Jongdae vence. Kyungsoo ainda consegue ver a orelha do Byun no canto direito enquanto ele empurra o amigo com a cabeça, ainda querendo aparecer. Ele imediatamente franze as sobrancelhas quando o tenor do coral da escola começa a gargalhar alto. Tão alto que ele precisa afastar seus fones do ouvido. Maldito Kim Jongdae e sua incrível (e assustadoramente irritante) potência vocal.</p>
<p>— Cara, essa é a coisa mais improvável que podia acontecer <em>na vida!</em> — ele diz, ainda rindo. Ele faz uma pausa para secar uma lágrima que nasce no canto do olho. — Quer dizer, quais as chances de você e Kim Jongin estarem trabalhando no mesmo lugar durante as férias de verão?</p>
<p>— Se parar pra pensar — a voz de Baekhyun ecoa em seus ouvidos —, o Jongin faz natação, né? Meio que faz sentido ele trabalhar em um lugar cheio de água. E de piscinas. E pessoas nadando. Mas que é uma baita coincidência os dois…</p>
<p>Kyungsoo corta o barato dele, afundando o corpo contra os travesseiros apoiados na cabeceira da cama.</p>
<p>— Ha-ha-ha. É, isso é ótimo, pessoal. Realmente incrível, totalmente inesperado. Muito improvável. Uma enorme coincidência. Eu já saquei. Podemos pular para a parte em que vocês param de me zoar, me dão bons conselhos e me ajudam a sair dessa?</p>
<p>Os dois Beagles ignoram a pergunta de Kyungsoo. Em vez disso, Baekhyun aparece na tela de novo, animado, as orelhas alertas como as de um cachorrinho.</p>
<p>— Ele disse alguma gracinha pra você?</p>
<p>— <em>Não.</em></p>
<p>— Tem certeza?</p>
<p>Um suspiro.</p>
<p>— Tenho.</p>
<p>— Mas você queria que ele dissesse?</p>
<p>Outro suspiro.</p>
<p>— Baekhyun, pelo amor de Deus. Isso é sério. Você não vê a gravidade da situação?</p>
<p>— Deixa de ser dramático, Soo. Quão grave isso pode ser, hein? Vocês ficaram na oitava série e depois nunca mais se falaram, e agora você fica aí fingindo que não se importa, mesmo ele ainda sendo o responsável pelas suas ereções inesperadas nas aulas de Inglês.</p>
<p>— Isso foi só <em>uma </em>vez! — o rapaz resmunga alto, fazendo o áudio chiar. Baekhyun dá risada e cobre as orelhas com as mãos. — E não teve nada a ver com ele!</p>
<p>Puberdade. Tempos difíceis. Longa história.</p>
<p>— …e agora, por uma incrível coincidência do destino, vocês dois estão trabalhando no mesmo lugar, o que também significa que vocês vão precisar se aturar por um tempo — Baekhyun continua. — Como seu amigo, vou te dar um conselho infalível: é só ser profissional, Soo. Vai dar tudo certo. Contanto que você mantenha as mãos longe do pescoço dele…</p>
<p>— E não tente afogar o Jongin na piscina — Jongdae sugere.</p>
<p>— …e também longe das calças dele, vai ficar tudo bem.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo encara a tela do notebook por cinco segundos, em silêncio, tão expressivo quanto Plank, aquela placa de madeira do desenho <em>Du, Dudu e Edu</em> que ele assistia quando era mais novo.</p>
<p>— Ai meu Deus, vocês são horríveis — ele solta, por fim. No fundo, Jongdae está dizendo “A gente também te ama”, mas o garoto finge não ouvir. — Falando sério, eu só não tiro vocês do cargo de melhores amigos porque não tenho ninguém pra colocar no lugar. E se quer saber, Baek, esse foi um conselho de merda, cara. Não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir, mas valeu. Eu acho.</p>
<p>Eles encaram um ao outro através da webcam.</p>
<p>— Boa sorte tentando achar um melhor amigo mais bonito e adorável do que eu — o Byun diz, fingindo tristeza.</p>
<p>— Vai se ferrar.</p>
<p>— <em>You’re doing amazing, sweetie! </em>— Jongdae completa, com seu <em>meme </em>americano tirado da deep web.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo suspira como se estivesse esgotado. Francamente, ele está um pouco aliviado de ver e conversar com os amigos, embora nunca vá admitir. É bom ouvir a voz deles e perceber que pelo menos uma coisa na sua vida não está de cabeça para baixo. Não é um pesadelo completo, afinal. Só uma parte dele.</p>
<p>Antes de abaixar a tela do notebook e afundar na cama, ele diz:</p>
<p>— Eu odeio vocês.</p>
<p>Porque aquele é apenas seu jeitinho amigável de dizer “boa noite”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele evita olhar para Kim Jongin na reunião matinal do dia seguinte.</p>
<p>Com uma camada grossa de protetor solar cobrindo suas bochechas, braços e pernas, ele repete para si mesmo que aquela rápida conversa no vestiário no dia anterior não significou nada. Mas algo não parece certo. É como se Jongin tivesse alterado o movimento de rotação da Terra quando quebrou o silêncio de três anos entre eles. Era apenas questão de tempo até agentes especiais da Nasa aparecerem ali para interrogar o filho da mãe.</p>
<p>Ele estava tramando alguma. Kyungsoo sabia.</p>
<p>— Hoje é o seu dia de sorte! — Wendy comemora, chacoalhando-o pelos ombros quando ele para em frente ao mural de avisos. Desconfiado, Kyungsoo procura na nova escala de divisão de equipes e vê seu nome ao lado do Jet Slide, o toboágua mais alto do parque. — A menos que você tenha medo de altura. Aí não seria nada legal.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não tem medo de altura. Uma vez, ele marcou um encontro com um cara de 1,90 m pelo Grindr. Ele amarelou assim que descobriu que o dito-cujo não gostava de <em>The Prince of Tennis</em>. Não teve nada a ver com a imagem terrível que sua cabeça criou do sujeito com as pernas arreganhadas só para poder alcançá-lo. Claro que não.</p>
<p>A garota loira aponta outro nome na folha de papel.</p>
<p>— Tcharãn! Você vai trabalhar <em>comigo</em>! Não é incrível? E não precisa se preocupar. Lá não bate tanto sol. Seus dias como Hellboy estão contados.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo faz uma careta.</p>
<p>— Eu nunca mais vou pegar sol sem protetor solar.</p>
<p>Os dois atravessam o parque juntos, passando em frente a um quiosque de comida e seguindo até o Wild Surfing, uma piscina dupla de ondas artificiais e intensas para a prática de surf. Duas meninas escorregam deitadas na prancha, mas o próximo garoto tenta se equilibrar e descer de pé. Não dá muito certo, e o coitado acaba caindo de bunda na metade. Wendy ri e puxa Kyungsoo até uma ponte pequena que dá acesso à área dos toboáguas.</p>
<p>O Jet Slide tem 24 metros de altura e três tipos de escorregadores. O brinquedo fica ao lado do Racing Slide, separados apenas por uma pequena cerca. Enquanto caminham, a garota aponta para as atrações e explica cada uma delas em mais detalhes. Ele aprende muito mais com ela do que com os panfletos do parque. Wendy diz que apesar de o Jet Slide ser mais alto, o Water Coaster e o Aqua Drop são mais legais.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo se sente um pouco triste de precisar trabalhar quando todo mundo está se divertindo.</p>
<p>— As regras são basicamente as mesmas pra todas as atrações. Nada de grávidas, gente idosa ou babacas alcoolizados. Acredite, as regras existem por um motivo. Você não vai querer limpar vômito da piscina depois. Falo por experiência própria. — Ela afaga os próprios braços, agita a cabeça e mostra os dentes, como se sentisse calafrios. — Ainda tenho pesadelos com aquele dia.</p>
<p>— Obrigado por me poupar dos detalhes.</p>
<p>Eles sobem as escadas até o topo do toboágua. Kyungsoo sente o sol tocar suas costas por cima da camiseta do uniforme. A subida de quase vinte e cinco metros é mais longa do que parece, e o garoto já está quase sem ar quando chega no fim. Wendy está plena como se estivesse feito apenas uma caminhada de cinco passos da cama até o banheiro. Ela estende a mão e o ajuda a terminar o último degrau.</p>
<p>— Bom dia, Michael Phelps — ela diz para um de seus colegas.</p>
<p>A garota parece ser maníaca por apelidos, ele percebe.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo segue atrás dela, ainda sem coragem de olhar para baixo. O rapaz já esteve na N Seoul Tower quando tinha doze anos, mas ele não se lembra de ter sequer chegado tão perto da borda. Ele definitivamente não tem medo de altura, mas não quer arriscar. É a sua primeira vez em um lugar tão alto desde que ele viu aquela infinidade de cadeados coloridos numa noite estrelada na torre de Namsam.</p>
<p>Ele se apoia na grade de segurança, mas olha para a frente, dando de cara com as costas de um de seus colegas de trabalho. Kyungsoo vê os músculos marcados na camiseta, os ombros largos e, apenas por um milésimo de segundo, seu olhar para antes de descer até a bermuda. Ele engole em seco, olha para cima outra vez e pisca sem parar. Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais Kyungsoo não durou nem seis meses no time de futebol da escola.</p>
<p>O rapaz — Michael Phelps, ele presume — se vira de repente, o indício de um sorriso marcando sua bochecha.</p>
<p>— Bom dia… — ele começa, mas o tom animado perde força quando ele gira o tronco, apenas olhando sob o ombro, e vê o olhar fixo de Kyungsoo na sua nuca. Os dois rapidamente olham em direções opostas, de modo discreto. Jongin se recupera do choque, abre outro sorriso e diz: — Wendy! Oi. Achei que a gente nunca mais fosse trabalhar juntos de novo.</p>
<p>Ele não parece nada nervoso. Kyungsoo tem um pouco de inveja, já que agora não consegue tirar os olhos das montanhas e prédios que quase desaparecem no horizonte ao redor do parque.</p>
<p>— “Wendy, oi?” — ela imita, antes de dar um peteleco na testa dele. — É assim que você trata a sua <em>sunbae</em>, moleque? — Jongin grunhe com o gesto, mas solta uma risada. Kyungsoo tira os olhos da paisagem e volta até eles, sentindo o ar faltar. É a primeira vez que ele vê o atleta sorrindo tão de perto. — Se você pensa que vou te comprar cerveja de novo nesse verão, pode esquecer. </p>
<p>— Ano que vem eu vou fazer dezenove, e aí eu te pago todas as cervejas de volta. Eu prometo.</p>
<p>— Tanto faz, pivete — ela diz, mesmo só tendo cinco anos de diferença entre eles. — Agora vamos trabalhar.</p>
<p>Wendy aponta para baixo, na direção das escadas. Uma fila já está se formando.</p>
<p>Horas mais tarde, Kyungsoo descobre que trabalhar no Jet Slide é muito mais legal do que vigiar uma piscina infantil. Ao todo, são cinco funcionários: três guiam e orientam as pessoas pelos três tipos diferentes de escorregadores. O quarto funcionário, Minho, fica lá embaixo, ajudando os clientes a saírem da piscina antes que o próximo desça. Kyungsoo fica responsável pela fila, liberando-a de três em três pessoas, mas ele assume a posição de Ten, o garoto tailandês de nome quilométrico, quando ele vai almoçar. É divertido.</p>
<p>Secretamente, ele às vezes espia Jongin, sempre sorridente enquanto dá instruções aos clientes antes de descerem pelo escorregador. Ele se pergunta se o garoto planeja falar sobre o que aconteceu lá no vestiário, nem que seja para pedir o protetor solar de volta.</p>
<p>As horas passam. Kyungsoo almoça iscas de peixe no BoraBora.</p>
<p>Ele volta, e aquela inquietação começa de novo. Jongin fala alto, ri e conversa com todas as pessoas de modo simpático, mas nunca olha para ele. Nem sequer uma vez. Ele espera que, ao menos até o fim do dia, o garoto diga alguma coisa.</p>
<p>As horas passam de novo, mas Jongin não diz nada, nem mesmo quando eles descem juntos a escada.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não sabe por quê, mas ele se sente um pouco triste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— As garotas são loucas por ele — Wendy conta no dia seguinte, enquanto os dois se sentam para almoçar.</p>
<p>O movimento está fraco porque caiu uma chuva ligeira pela manhã, e agora o céu está encoberto por nuvens escuras. O rosto de Kyungsoo já não está mais tão vermelho, mas a pele está descascando no alto da testa.</p>
<p>Como de costume, a garota loira não consegue fechar a matraca nem mesmo quando está mastigando um sanduíche. Ela fala de Jongin pela terceira vez no dia, mesmo sem Kyungsoo ter perguntado nada.</p>
<p>— Ele é um garoto bonito e gente boa, sabe. Eu entendo. Se eu tivesse a idade delas, também seria louquinha por ele — ela continua. Kyungsoo enfia uma colherada de arroz na boca, mastigando furiosamente para não ter que responder. Já é quase a terceira vez que ele engasga com a comida. Aparentemente, ninguém ali além dele sabe que Jongin é gay. — Mas ele nunca dá bola pra elas. Parece ser do tipo exigente.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo engole a comida.</p>
<p>— Ele não é grande coisa — ele solta, sem querer. O garoto espera não ter denunciado nada em seu tom de voz.</p>
<p>Wendy suspira, tira uma selfie com seu sanduíche pela metade, e só então responde.</p>
<p>— Claro que você não vai achar grande coisa. Você é um garoto também. Quer saber? Eu realmente preciso de novas colegas mulheres pra fofocar. Vocês homens nunca vão entender.</p>
<p>E então Kyungsoo percebe. Ninguém ali sabe que <em>ele </em>também é gay.</p>
<p>Seria tão ruim se ele quisesse que continuasse assim?</p>
<p>Ali não é como sua escola. Aquele é um lugar livre de rótulos. Um lugar onde ele não é o “garoto gay” que saiu do armário na oitava série. Talvez Kim Jongin pense do mesmo jeito. Afinal, esse é um lugar onde Jongin e Kyungsoo são apenas Jongin e Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Talvez seja uma coisa boa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A melhor parte de trabalhar no Lotte Water Park com certeza é o almoço grátis. Kyungsoo experimenta uma coisa nova do cardápio todos os dias, mas as iscas de peixe são suas preferidas até agora. Às vezes, ele come com algum colega de trabalho. Outras vezes, ele come sozinho, conversando com os amigos no grupo que eles apelidaram de “Melhores amigos e Park Chanyeol”, enviando foto dos pratos e recebendo outras fotos em troca. É quase como se estivessem almoçando juntos.</p>
<p>Hoje, Baekhyun envia um de seus áudios de insuportáveis três minutos. Ele aperta <em>play </em>e deixa a voz do Byun soando baixinho enquanto ele come. A notícia bombástica da semana é que Oh Sehun disse que Lee Taemin contou para ele que Kim Jisoo, a prima de Kim Junmyeon, viu o treinador Choi transando com a diretora Kang no auditório de palestras. Tem foto e tudo.</p>
<p>Jongdae responde com três fileiras de emojis. Chanyeol manda uma infinidade de memes e figurinhas. Kyungsoo prefere não abrir a foto, por segurança própria. Ele não sabe qual é a probabilidade de regurgitar as iscas de peixe se ele vir a bundinha flácida do treinador Choi na tela do celular. No fim, ele só responde com mensagens curtas e em letras maiúsculas. E com muitas exclamações. Isso deve bastar.</p>
<p>Quando Kyungsoo volta, saindo da sombra do guarda-sol, ele coloca sobre os ombros a camiseta extra que pegou da sua mala essa manhã. Mesmo usando protetor solar durante os últimos dias, a pele dos seus braços ainda está avermelhada e ardida. Ele usa a camiseta como uma espécie de chale onde o uniforme não cobre, fazendo seu percurso de volta até seu posto de trabalho e torcendo para não vomitar as iscas de peixe na subida até o Jet Slide.</p>
<p>Antes que ele possa subir os degraus, no entanto, ele sente um aperto em sua perna e olha para baixo. Ele sequer tem tempo de cogitar a possibilidade de ser uma assombração quando vê um menininho agarrado à sua bermuda, fungando baixinho. A criança está vestindo uma camiseta azul do Super-Homem e uma sunguinha vermelha. Ele para, surpreso. Kyungsoo pensa que provavelmente ele o confundiu com algum parente, mas então ele faz uma busca rápida ao redor, percebendo que ele está sozinho.</p>
<p>— Você tá perdido? — ele pergunta, o que provavelmente não foi uma boa ideia, porque o garotinho se afasta e cai no choro, cerrando as mãos em punho em frente aos olhos. — Ei, espera. Não chora, não. Você…</p>
<p>Ele tenta dar tapinhas de leve na cabeça do menino, mas parece que tudo que Kyungsoo faz é piorar as coisas cada vez mais. A criança, que deve ter por volta de quatro anos de idade, agora abre o berreiro e chora a ponto de soluçar alto. E, de repente, todos no parque estão olhando para eles.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo está aterrorizado, para dizer o mínimo. Ele não tem ideia do que fazer, então pergunta a algumas pessoas que passam “Ele é seu?”, mas elas apenas balançam a cabeça e continuam sua caminhada. Os pais dele não parecem estar perto dali, e nenhum daqueles estranhos parece a fim de ajudar.</p>
<p>Claro, porque é <em>ele </em>quem trabalha ali. Ele deveria saber o protocolo para lidar com uma situação como essa, mas ninguém nunca o ensinou o que fazer ao encontrar crianças perdidas, e ele está morrendo de medo de deixar o garotinho ainda mais assustado. Seu coração parece acelerar a cada grito angustiado do menino. <em>Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa</em>, ele diz a si mesmo, mas está paralisado.</p>
<p>E quando a aflição de Kyungsoo aumenta e ele se desespera, quase a ponto de começar a berrar junto com o moleque, outro funcionário se aproxima.</p>
<p>Ele respira, aliviado, vendo Jongin agachar em frente ao garoto. Kyungsoo provavelmente nunca se sentiu tão feliz ao ver Kim Jongin em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo quando ele se sentou ao seu lado no terraço da casa de Yixing na oitava série.</p>
<p>— Oi, amigão! — Jongin diz, sorridente. E tem alguma coisa sobre o sorriso dele. Algo no modo como um dos cantos repuxa mais do que o outro, rendendo-lhe um sorrisinho quase ladino.</p>
<p>O menino continua chorando, mas olha na direção dele. Jongin faz um carinho rápido e divertido no seu cabelo, e então ganha atenção total do pequeno fã do Super-Homem.</p>
<p>— Meu nome é Jongin. — Ele sorri de novo e estende a mão para o garoto apertar. — Qual é o seu nome? — O menininho aperta sua mão, segurando apenas dois de seus dedos, mas ainda está soluçando demais para responder. Jongin olha para Kyungsoo e depois novamente para a camiseta da criança, parecendo ter uma ideia. — Ei, amigão. Você quer saber um segredo? É uma informação ultrassecreta, então, se eu te contar, você precisa prometer não contar pra ninguém.</p>
<p>O garotinho esfrega os olhos úmidos com as mãos fechadas, mas ele funga corajosamente e balança a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Tá vendo esse cara do meu lado? — O menino ergue os olhos vermelhos para Kyungsoo, ostentando um biquinho trêmulo. Jongin levanta e leva suas mãos até o pescoço de Kyungsoo, que, por sorte, está ainda congelado demais para sequer pensar em se afastar do toque. As mãos dele ajeitam a camiseta que descansa sobre seus ombros e puxam as mangas do tecido juntas, amarrando-as sobre seu pescoço. O toque sutil dos dedos provoca arrepios leves na sua pele. Mas tudo isso desaparece quando ele se agacha novamente, aponta para a camiseta recém-amarrada e sussurra exageradamente alto: — Ele é um super-herói disfarçado. Tá vendo a capa dele?</p>
<p>O menino responde pela primeira vez, agora mais calmo.</p>
<p>— Um super-herói?</p>
<p>— Isso.</p>
<p>— Tipo o Super-Homem?</p>
<p>— Sim, só que sem a sunga por cima das calças.</p>
<p>A postura do menininho muda completamente. Agora ele analisa Kyungsoo de modo desconfiado, estreitando os olhos para a camiseta presa aos seus ombros como uma capa.</p>
<p>— Quer saber qual é o superpoder dele? — A criança faz que sim com a cabeça. — Ele consegue fazer sorvete apenas com um estalar de dedos. Você gosta de sorvete?</p>
<p>— Gosto.</p>
<p>— Qual é o seu sabor preferido?</p>
<p>— Hm… Eu acho que… Morango.</p>
<p>— É mesmo? Eu também amo sorvete de morango. Dá a mão aqui pro tio Jongin. A gente vai tomar sorvete e depois vamos procurar os seus pais, ok? Não precisa chorar. — Ele levanta de novo, faz carinho no cabelo castanho-escuro do garotinho, que ainda segura a mão dele pela ponta dos dedos, e então inclina o corpo para perto de Kyungsoo. — Tem um posto de ajuda em frente à sorveteria. Pede pra eles anunciarem o garotinho perdido pelos alto-falantes.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo demora alguns segundos para processar a informação e sair do transe. Ele vê o quiosque de sorvetes a alguns metros deles e olha na direção oposta, localizando um pequeno stand de informações.</p>
<p>— Ah… Ok. Certo. — Ele chacoalha a cabeça exageradamente. — Vou fazer isso.</p>
<p>Ele solicita o anúncio de criança perdida a um dos funcionários e, segundos depois, está junto com Jongin e o garotinho na fila da sorveteria. Kyungsoo estala os dedos quando o pedido deles finalmente fica pronto, mostrando seu superpoder incrível de fazer aparecer sorvetes. O menininho não parece muito impressionado, mas fica satisfeito com o sorvete de morango mesmo assim. Por sorte, não demora muito até que uma mãe aflita apareça.</p>
<p>Antes de ir embora, o pequeno fã do Super-Homem dá um puxão na bermuda de Kyungsoo e diz que vai manter o segredo dele em sigilo, fazendo “Sshhh” enquanto apoia o dedo indicador na boca melada de sorvete. Ele sorri, aliviado, quando vê a mãe e o filho caminhando para longe de mãos dadas.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo desaba ao lado de Jongin sobre uma mureta, finalmente respirando de novo.</p>
<p>— Como você fez isso?</p>
<p>Jongin apenas dá de ombros, como se não fosse nada de especial.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho dois sobrinhos pequenos.</p>
<p>— Crianças são meio assustadoras…</p>
<p>— Na verdade — ele diz, mordendo a beirada da casquinha de seu sorvete e sorrindo de leve —, eu estava mais preocupado com você do que com ele. Você parecia prestes a ter um colapso. É um milagre você não ter se afogado no seu primeiro dia.</p>
<p>— Você… — Ele olha para Jongin, mordiscando a casquinha vazia. — Você tá mesmo me zoando agora?</p>
<p>— É muita gentileza sua notar.</p>
<p>Ele ri, dessa vez de verdade, e Kyungsoo repara no pequeno vinco em sua bochecha. Oh, Jongin ainda tem as mesmas covinhas de três anos atrás, ele percebe. Kyungsoo se lembra vagamente — ou talvez nem tão vagamente assim — de ter ido dormir algumas noites durante a oitava série pensando nelas.</p>
<p>O garoto desvia o olhar para baixo, fingindo interesse na ponta dos próprios dedos melados, resquícios do sorvete de pistache que Jongin comprou pra ele. Era o seu sabor favorito no ensino fundamental. Jongin provavelmente se lembra. Suas memórias são um pouco turvas, mas ele ainda se recorda de ter feito um jogo de perguntas e respostas no terraço da festa, quando ele se apaixonou de verdade pela primeira e última vez.</p>
<p>Sorvete de flocos ou pistache?</p>
<p>Batman ou Super-Homem?</p>
<p>Livros ou quadrinhos?</p>
<p>Meninos ou meninas?</p>
<p>Naquela noite, Kyungsoo respondeu: “meninos”. E Jongin se aproximou. Tão corajoso, tão jovem e tão confuso. E o beijou, e beijou, e beijou com as mãos segurando seu rosto. Se fechar os olhos e forçar as lembranças, Kyungsoo ainda pode sentir os dedos dele tremendo nas suas bochechas.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho que trabalhar — ele murmura, de repente, quase se atrapalhando com as palavras. Ele tenta afastar a memória do beijo para longe, bem longe. Jongin está prestes a levantar junto com ele, mas Kyungsoo se apressa, limpa as mãos desajeitadamente no uniforme e dá um passo para trás, prestes a fugir. — Enfim, obrigado pela ajuda hoje.</p>
<p>Seus olhos estão fixos na ponta de seus tênis quando ele se curva levemente em agradecimento e se afasta. Ele anda tão rápido que acha que pode tropeçar a qualquer momento, mas não olha para trás. A sensação do beijo volta, como se tivesse ficado gravada na ponta dos seus dedos durante todos esses anos, então ele força a lembrança para longe outra vez. E de novo, e de novo e de novo. Mas ela não vai embora.</p>
<p>Enquanto ele praticamente corre de volta para o Jet Slide, Kyungsoo é assombrado por beijos atrapalhados no terraço e pela sensação calorosa do corpo de Jongin sob seus dedos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>É o seu primeiro dia de folga. Kyungsoo passa a manhã organizando suas roupas no pequeno armário com três gavetas no canto oposto à sua cama, espalhando todo o conteúdo da sua mala em cima do colchão. Ele escuta uma música do The Black Skirts enquanto limpa seu quarto e, mais tarde, come seu macarrão instantâneo picante enquanto assiste <em>Irmão Urso</em> pela terceira vez.</p>
<p>É mais quente do que ele imaginou dentro do apartamento na parte da tarde. Ele está quase derretendo dentro de sua camiseta cinza e a calça de moletom do pijama quando alguém toca a campainha, interrompendo-o bem no meio do refrão de Espíritos Ancestrais. Ele imediatamente para de cantar, limpa a garganta e tenta não corar até as orelhas por ter sido pego no flagra. Quando olha no olho mágico, Kyungsoo vê o rosto exageradamente sorridente de Wendy e uma sacola com bebidas chacoalhando no seu pulso.</p>
<p>Ele abre a porta, franzindo as sobrancelhas.</p>
<p>— Eu ainda tenho dezoito anos.</p>
<p>— Cruzes, Kyungsoo. Em primeiro lugar, eu nunca disse que trouxe isso pra você. Em segundo lugar… — Ela tira uma embalagem de leite de banana da sacola e segura perto do rosto, como se fosse uma atriz em um comercial brega de TV. — <em>Tcharãn!</em> Também trouxe bebidas recomendadas para menores de dezenove anos. É o seu dia de sorte.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo solta uma risada soprada, ainda segurando a porta. Seus dedos tamborilam na madeira, inquietos.</p>
<p>— Então… alguma razão especial pra você aparecer na minha porta, me oferecer leite de banana e interromper meu The Voice particular?</p>
<p>— Pois é, eu notei que você estava tendo um momento e tanto aí dentro, mas achei que seria legal vir aqui e te chamar pra fazer alguma coisa. Você sabe, antes que a polícia bata na sua porta amanhã de manhã e encontre você estirado no chão da cozinha, o corpo igual a um boneco de cera derretido. Ainda preciso de você vivo para me ajudar no Rapid River amanhã.</p>
<p>Os dedos param de tamborilar e o rapaz ajeita a postura.</p>
<p>— Espera. Você quis dizer Jet Slide?</p>
<p>— Não, não. Esquece o Jet Slide. Longa história.</p>
<p>— Isso significa que não vamos mais trabalhar lá?</p>
<p>— Isso! — a garota comemora. Os brincos dela tilintam quando ela se move. — E também não vamos mais precisar subir aqueles malditos degraus todos os dias. Não é incrível?</p>
<p>Kyungsoo deveria estar feliz. Isso é ótimo. Ele pouparia o cansaço nas pernas e ficaria longe de Kim Jongin outra vez. Mas, ironicamente, não é assim que ele se sente. O garoto engole em seco, tentando empurrar para baixo aquela estranha pontada de tristeza em seu peito.</p>
<p>— É… Incrível.</p>
<p>Wendy se apoia no batente da porta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p>
<p>— Isso significa que você aceita dar um rolê comigo? — ela devolve a pergunta, erguendo a sacola de novo. — Eu tenho bebidas geladas! — Ela atira a embalagem de leite de banana contra ele, e Kyungsoo agarra a pequena garrafinha quando ela bate em seu peito. — Além disso, eu conheço um lugar ótimo para dias quentes assim.</p>
<p>Derrotado pelos argumentos infalíveis, Kyungsoo fecha a porta, pega seu celular e reaparece usando bermudas e um boné. Ele não consegue pensar em nada melhor do que passar a sua folga em outro lugar que não esteja quente como o inferno.</p>
<p>Além disso, como alguém poderia dizer não a leite de banana?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eles sobem as escadas do prédio — Wendy quase aos pulinhos, Kyungsoo quase se arrastando — e param dois andares acima de onde o rapaz mora. A garota mora no oitavo andar, mas aparentemente ele não é o único convidado para esse passeio.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo quase se arrepende quando eles tocam a campainha do apartamento 5B, e depois se arrepende <em>pra valer </em>quando Kim Jongin abre a porta, vestindo uma camiseta preta e um casaco azul-marinho listrado jogado sobre um dos ombros. O garoto parece ter acabado de acordar. Seus olhos estão sonolentos e o cabelo está uma bagunça. Pelo visto, Wendy não é muito boa em marcar compromissos com antecedência.</p>
<p>Por instinto, Kyungsoo se afasta, dando um pequeno e sutil passo para o lado e deixando que a amiga seja a única em frente à porta. Em apenas um segundo, seu coração passa a bater tão rápido e tão forte que ele sente seu corpo todo pulsar. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás, com certeza teria decidido ficar em casa e derreter na cozinha. Mas agora é tarde, e as coisas ficariam muito estranhas se ele decidisse inventar uma desculpa.</p>
<p>Wendy dá um pequeno puxão no casaco de Jongin.</p>
<p>— Pra que esse casaco, criatura? A gente vai voltar cedo.</p>
<p>Ele ajeita o casaco sobre os ombros de novo, como se quisesse protegê-los das garras da amiga.</p>
<p>— É isso que você sempre diz quando a gente volta pra casa de madrugada.</p>
<p>— Que absurdo! Isso é… — Ela bate o pé, indignada, procurando a palavra certa. Mas a palavra certa não aparece, e então sua expressão muda. — … totalmente verdade, eu sei, mas dessa vez é sério. Eu prometo. Vamos voltar antes de anoitecer, tudo bem? Até porque eu não quero tomar tanto tempo da primeira folga do Kyungsoo e… Ah, eu esqueci. — Wendy gesticula na direção do garoto, que está quase se fundindo com a parede. — Esse é o Kyungsoo. Você conhece o Kyungsoo, né, Jongin? Ele trabalha com a gente. É um dos novos funcionários.</p>
<p>Os olhos sonolentos de Jongin ficam despertos à menção de Kyungsoo. Ele olha para o lado, notando a presença do garoto pela primeira vez. Kyungsoo consegue dizer que ele foi pego desprevenido também. Jongin parece tão surpreso quanto ele, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta enquanto busca pelas palavras.</p>
<p>— Eu… Ah, sim, nós… — “<em>Nós estudamos juntos na mesma escola”</em>, ele espera pela sequência, mas, graças a Deus, Jongin decide manter a vida pessoal deles em sigilo. — Ele trabalha na fila do Jet Slide.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo força um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, e Jongin retribui com uma cópia um pouco mais charmosa do gesto. Wendy imediatamente se vira e segue marchando pelo corredor, rumo às escadas.</p>
<p>— Sigam-me, cavalheiros! — ela chama. — Vamos nos divertir!</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não tem muita certeza sobre isso. Na verdade, ele não tem <em>nenhuma </em>certeza. Mas ele força o seu coração a se acalmar, respirando fundo.</p>
<p>E os três seguem escada abaixo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><h1>3<br/><br/>
</h1><p>Ao entardecer, os três atravessam a Ponte Jeongdon e se sentam à sombra das cerejeiras, na grama de um pequeno declive por onde o Rio Yul passa. Não é um dos rios mais impressionantes que ele já viu, nem de longe, mas Kyungsoo gosta da tranquilidade de beber um refrigerante gelado enquanto sente a brisa bater na nuca. Dali, o rio Yul é apenas um córrego, cercado de grandes pedras, muitas árvores e com quase nenhum visitante. É como se fosse um lugar secreto reservado só para eles em um pedacinho de Gimhae.</p><p>Jongin estende o casaco no gramado e deita em cima dele, abraçando sua garrafa de Coca-Cola contra o pescoço. Wendy, que agora está suando nas têmporas depois de caminhar até ali, esmaga sua latinha de cerveja contra a bochecha, suspirando de alívio. Kyungsoo apenas envolve as pernas dobradas com os braços e olha para o céu, entretido com o movimento suave das nuvens.</p><p>— Como vão as coisas no seu time de natação, Phelps? — Wendy pergunta, provavelmente querendo quebrar o silêncio desconfortável. — Você mencionou um campeonato, eu acho.</p><p>Jongin absorve um gole do refrigerante e balança a cabeça.</p><p>— Ah, é verdade. Eu tenho boas notícias, então. — Ele sorri, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. — Nós conseguimos! Passamos para a semifinal do Campeonato Nacional Intercolegial. Mas eu tô meio bolado que ainda não consegui superar meu recorde. De uns meses pra cá, parece que eu não consegui sair do lugar. — Jongin fecha os olhos bem apertado. — É frustrante.</p><p>— Eu já te falei mil vezes, Jongin. Você fica bloqueado porque se cobra demais. Você está saindo e tirando um tempinho pra você, como eu aconselhei da última vez? Você merece esse tempo.</p><p>— Eu estou tirando um tempo agora.</p><p>— Tirando um tempo, minha bunda. Você veio aqui pra trabalhar. Isso não conta como tempo extra, moleque. Você pelo menos tem se divertido e saído com muitas garotas?</p><p>Jongin absorve a pergunta por alguns segundos. Aquele silêncio em que você avalia a coisa certa a dizer, ou o quanto você pode dizer sem que provoque desconfiança. Sem negar demais, mas também sem confirmar. Kyungsoo já passou por isso muitas vezes antes.</p><p>— Quem dera — ele fala, e bebe mais um gole da Coca-Cola, encerrando o assunto.</p><p>Apenas por um segundo, Kyungsoo e Jongin compartilham um olhar cúmplice. Ele é a única pessoa ali capaz de entender como ele se sente. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, parece ter mais experiência com o tópico “conversas sobre relacionamentos entre amigos que não sabem que você é gay”. Ele já ensaiou isso vezes o suficiente até que se tornasse natural.</p><p>— Eu tô vendo onde você quer chegar, Wendy — Kyungsoo diz. — Tentando trazer o tópico de paqueras à tona só pra poder comentar do quanto você estava babando pelo tanquinho do Minho ontem. Você não engana ninguém.</p><p>— <em>O quê?!</em> — ela grita, caindo de costas na grama e desatando a rir. Com o rosto vermelho, ela aponta acusadoramente para Kyungsoo. — Escuta aqui… Pra sua informação, sim, eu tenho uma visão ótima, então sim, é claro que eu reparei naquele tanquinho glorioso dele ontem, mas isso não significa que eu estava fazendo de propósito. Mas tudo bem, agora que você <em>tocou no assunto</em>, por acaso eu também fiquei sabendo que ele é solteiro.</p><p>Jongin se recupera da pergunta anterior e dispara:</p><p>— Wendy, não! Pelo amor de Deus, não. Ele...</p><p>— Ah, deixa de drama, Phelps. O Minho é gostoso e meio burrinho. Ele tem as duas qualidades que eu mais admiro em um homem. É perfeito.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorri diante da pequena discussão entre eles. Sua técnica de distração deu certo.</p><p>Nem todo herói usa capa.</p><p>— Bom, sabemos como isso termina — conta Jongin, deitando completamente no gramado de novo. — Vocês se pegam no Guarda-Volumes depois do expediente, alguém descobre tudo, conta pro dono e o coitado é demitido por justa causa.</p><p>Na segunda latinha de cerveja, Wendy já está arrastando as palavras. Ela resmunga alguma coisa que Kyungsoo não entende, e então diz:</p><p>— … e eu já aprendi a minha lição com o Donghae no verão passado, ok? Não vai se repetir, eu juro.</p><p>Horas mais tarde, quando o dia já está coberto pelo véu escuro da noite e as estrelas começam a pontilhar o céu, Wendy está bêbada como um gambá. Eles deitam no gramado lado a lado, entupidos de refrigerante e leite de banana, e conversam observando as estrelas.</p><p>Jongin agora está vestindo o casaco azul-marinho e contando histórias engraçadas sobre seus colegas de time. Ele é muito mais falante e risonho agora do que costumava ser há três anos. Kyungsoo se sente na presença de um conhecido e de um estranho ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Passar o dia com Jongin e Wendy não está tão ruim quanto ele imaginava. A certa altura, Kyungsoo conseguiu relaxar e agir normalmente com os dois. Ele não é do tipo tagarela e extrovertido, mas teve êxito em fazer os colegas rirem algumas vezes quando contou do dia em que Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongdae se vestiram de Power Rangers para uma apresentação do Show de Talentos.</p><p>Quando Wendy não responde a uma das perguntas de Jongin, os dois garotos percebem que ela acabou cochilando abraçada a uma das garrafas de soju.</p><p>— Ela dormiu — Jongin informa para Kyungsoo, e isso é suficiente para fazer uma atmosfera desconfortável cair sobre eles novamente.</p><p>De repente, Kyungsoo se dá conta de que seu cotovelo está tocando o de Jongin, deitado ao seu lado na grama. Um arrepio percorre seus braços, e ele tenta se convencer de que é apenas o frio. No silêncio, ele se pergunta se Jongin também consegue ouvir quando ele engole em seco. Ele ouve o farfalhar e ruídos em sequência, percebendo que o garoto começou a puxar distraidamente as gramas da terra. Não ser o único nervoso com aquela situação é um pouco reconfortante.</p><p>— Eu sinto muito — sussurra Jongin. As palavras se soltam por entre seus lábios cheinhos e escapam no ar da noite, mas então desaparecem. E Kyungsoo não faz ideia do que ele quer dizer, até que o rapaz continua: — Eu sinto muito por você ter tido que passar o dia comigo. Eu juro que eu não sabia.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou a tarde inteira evitando olhar diretamente para ele. Mas, dessa vez, ele vira o rosto e seu olhar segue até os olhos brilhantes de Jongin, o reflexo da lua cintilando em suas íris.</p><p>— Não… Tudo bem. A Wendy não fez por mal.</p><p>Eles ficam em silêncio por algum tempo. É a primeira vez desde que chegou ao parque aquático que fica a sós com Jongin desse jeito, sem a presença de outras pessoas em volta — Wendy dormindo e roncando baixinho com soju nas mãos com certeza não conta. É desconfortável no começo, mas então Jongin fala outra vez, tão baixo que ele quase precisa ler as palavras em seus lábios.</p><p>— Ela não sabe sobre mim. — Seu peito sobe quando ele respira fundo. — Eu… nunca tive coragem de contar.</p><p>— Ela não precisa saber. Não até que você esteja pronto. Eu também não contei — ele responde, olhando de soslaio para a garota, que ainda dorme pesadamente com a cabeça apoiada no braço. — Na verdade, agora que eu penso nisso, a Wendy nunca chegou pra mim e disse: “<em>Ei, preciso te contar uma coisa. Eu sou... hétero”</em>, então acho que estamos quites.</p><p>Kyungsoo se sente um idiota assim que diz isso. Ele não é muito bom com piadas. Entre os Beagles, quando ele tenta dizer algo bem-humorado, é muito raro alguém gargalhar das suas piadas como fazem com Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Jongdae não conta, porque Jongdae ri até com <em>memes </em>do dinossauro fanho.</p><p>Ao final da frase, o garoto se sente patético, fechando os olhos e franzindo a testa, como se o gesto pudesse diminuir sua vergonha.</p><p>Mas, então, ele ouve um sopro. Não é uma risada, de fato, mas Jongin solta o ar pelo nariz. Um risinho fica abafado no fundo da sua garganta, e é muito fofo.</p><p>Kyungsoo espia e vê a pele dourada iluminada pela lua, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um Kim Jongin olhando-o com um pequeno sorriso divertido e o olhar mais gentil que ele já viu. O olhar carinhoso dura quase uma eternidade. Provavelmente mais tempo do que um olhar platônico deveria durar.</p><p>— Obrigado, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo pisca algumas vezes e quebra o contato visual. Ele engole em seco, torcendo para que Jongin não perceba.</p><p>— Tudo bem — ele responde baixinho.</p><p>Antes que o silêncio se instale outra vez, Jongin ergue o tronco levemente na sua direção e se apoia em seu cotovelo, segurando a cabeça com uma mão. Há algo de familiar nos olhos brilhantes. É um brilho juvenil, sereno e… desejoso. É quase como o olhar que eles trocaram na oitava série, antes de se beijarem pela primeira vez.</p><p>Mas ele está provavelmente imaginando coisas.</p><p>— Kyungsoo — ele sussurra. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?</p><p>O garoto avalia, prestes a dizer “sim”, mas a grama farfalha ao lado deles. Ele não sabe dizer se é o vento ou Wendy se mexendo enquanto dorme.</p><p>A resposta vem quando a garrafa escapa dos braços da garota e rola até a margem do rio, batendo contra as pedras. Num impulso, Jongin se afasta e volta à sua posição original, envergonhado, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado. Wendy solta alguns resmungos insatisfeitos do outro lado, bate no peito dele e então logo se levanta, sem nem mesmo precisar se espreguiçar.</p><p>— Céus — ela diz —, por favor não digam que eu estava roncando.</p><p>E depois vomita no gramado.</p><p><br/>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p><p>No apartamento do oitavo andar, os dois garotos servem de apoio para uma Wendy bêbada e extremamente risonha. E que, nesse momento, provavelmente nem liga de ter vômito no próprio cabelo. Eles pegam toalha, shampoo, creme e lavam as mechas sujas do cabelo dela na pia. Kyungsoo, com sua mania de organização, limpa e organiza a louça na cozinha enquanto Jongin seca o cabelo de Wendy no banheiro. Por fim, os rapazes se unem na missão quase impossível de escovar os dentes dela sem derrubar pasta na blusa.</p><p>— Me ajuda a colocar ela na cama — Jongin pede, arrastando o corpo da amiga quarto adentro. — O edredom, Kyungsoo. Levanta o edredom pra mim.</p><p>Ele ergue o lençol e o edredom juntos. Wendy se equilibra nos ombros do nadador até o outro lado do cômodo. Ela despenca no colchão, puxa a coberta e rola na cama, virada com o rosto para a parede. Eles ouvem diversos resmungos, mas ao menos as risadas escandalosas pararam.</p><p>Jongin escorrega até o chão e se senta no tapete, exausto. Ele apoia as costas contra a beirada da cama e observa Kyungsoo, ainda parado de pé no centro do quarto.</p><p>— Você pode ir pro seu alojamento, se quiser — ele oferece. — Eu fico aqui até ela dormir.</p><p>Kyungsoo balança a cabeça, mas hesita. Porque, no fundo, ele não sente vontade de ir embora. Pelo contrário, ele sente uma vontade incontrolável de ficar, e isso o assusta mais que tudo.</p><p>— Ou… — Jongin continua, alcançando a sacola no chão perto dele. O vidro verde-escuro de soju surge entre o plástico branco. — Sobrou uma garrafa. Você quer ficar e beber comigo?</p><p>Ele olha para o corpo inerte de Wendy na cama.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que não tem problema?</p><p>— Pode ficar tranquilo. Ela sempre deixa a última garrafa pra mim, embora sempre finja que não. Wendy nunca vai admitir isso porque ela quer parecer a jovem responsável que não leva seu amigo pro mau caminho. — Jongin torce a tampa e abre a garrafa com uma facilidade impressionante, como se já tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes. — Bom, como você pode ver, é um pouco tarde demais pra mim. — Ele sorri e lhe oferece a garrafa, batendo no espaço vago no tapete ao seu lado. — Mas se você for o tipo de bêbado tagarela e gritalhão, então eu não recomendo.</p><p>Kyungsoo se senta ao lado dele, dando de ombros.</p><p>— É só uma garrafa — ele diz, e depois dá um gole.</p><p>Eles esvaziam metade da garrafa de soju em pouco tempo. Talvez porque queiram preencher os momentos de silêncio com goles alcoólicos, talvez porque nenhum dos dois tenha bebido o suficiente a ponto de fingir que eles são bons amigos. Mas Kyungsoo acha que a quietude do momento está aos poucos se tornando confortável. Ele gosta do fato de Jongin não ser quieto demais, mas também não ser falante demais. A companhia dele é leve, relaxante e um pouco estonteante, como estar boiando em águas calmas em alto-mar.</p><p>Talvez ele esteja ficando bêbado.</p><p>Quando ele bebe da garrafa outra vez, Kyungsoo tenta não pensar que sua boca está tocando onde os lábios de Jongin estavam apenas alguns segundos atrás. Não é justo pensar nisso agora que ele está tão quente, tonto e com mais um gole etílico descendo pela garganta.</p><p>Depois de satisfeito, ele devolve a garrafa, e seus dedos se esbarram durante o gesto. Seus olhares se encontram e Jongin ri sem motivo, porque não é engraçado. Kyungsoo não está rindo. Mas seu coração dispara, e ele finge que é um efeito colateral da bebida.</p><p>Jongin faz uma pequena careta quando bebe de novo.</p><p>Oh, ele ainda faz isso, Kyungsoo percebe. Aquela coisa com o queixo.</p><p>E ele deve ter dito em voz alta sem se dar conta, porque o garoto leva a ponta do indicador até o queixo e diz:</p><p>— Que coisa?</p><p>— Nada… Só… — Kyungsoo quase engasga. — Você não mudou tanto quanto eu pensava.</p><p>— Sério? Eu acho que você mudou bastante — admite Jongin. Ele apoia uma mão no tapete e o gesto faz com que ele se aproxime mais de Kyungsoo, como se quisesse avaliá-lo. Os olhos brilhantes e inebriados se fixam no colarinho da sua camiseta. — Quer dizer, levando em conta que você só usava roupas pretas antes, isso já diz muito sobre como você tá diferente.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorri, passando a mão na franja curtinha.</p><p>— Eu tinha mais cabelo também.</p><p>— Eu lembro. — Jongin ri. — Você tava na sua fase emo e vivia usando aquela camiseta preta do My Chemical Romance.</p><p>— Não era uma fase emo.</p><p>— Claro que era! Você usava lápis de olho e ouvia aquela música bizarra do McFly. Definitivamente era uma fase emo.</p><p>— Transylvania não é bizarra! — ele retruca, na defensiva, falando um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Jongin coloca a mão no ombro dele para lembrá-lo de não gritar, e os dois caem na gargalhada juntos, inclinando-se inconscientemente para perto um do outro. Jongin está tão curvado sobre ele que abafa uma risada na manga da sua camiseta. Eventualmente, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, Kyungsoo se recupera, e então diz: — Como eu disse, ela não é bizarra. Ela só é… meio alternativa.</p><p>Jongin dá um sorrisinho divertido e bebe da garrafa uma última vez.</p><p>— É fofo ver você tentando negar suas origens.</p><p>— Então… — Kyungsoo se aproxima, pressionando os dedos no tecido grosso do tapete e erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo inocente. — De qual deles você gosta mais? Do Kyungsoo emo da oitava série ou do Kyungsoo de agora?</p><p>O garoto não sabe exatamente o que ele estava pensando quando disse isso. Verdade seja dita, Kyungsoo não estava pensando em nada. Ele também não sabe que tipo de resposta está esperando, mas definitivamente se surpreende quando Jongin se afasta.</p><p>O rapaz ostenta uma expressão estranha que ele não consegue decifrar, depois recolhe, mesmo que de modo sutil, a mão que descansa perto da mão de Kyungsoo sobre o tapete e se ajeita no chão, tomando uma distância segura.</p><p>Ele não responde. Em vez disso, Jongin faz outra pergunta:</p><p>— Então você admite que era emo?</p><p>— Cala a boca.</p><p>É tudo que Kyungsoo consegue dizer. Seu coração parece ter sido esmagado pelo punho de Thanos, então ter encontrado ânimo para responder alguma coisa já é um milagre por si só.</p><p>— Eu tive uma ideia — Jongin confessa aos sussurros, sorrindo de canto, como se contasse um segredo. O que, para Kyungsoo, é um pouco engraçado, já que Wendy está dormindo tão pesado quanto se tivesse ingerido uma dose cavalar de tranquilizante. — Mas você provavelmente vai achar loucura.</p><p>Kyungsoo consegue sorrir de volta. O punho de Thanos não parece mais tão forte agora. Talvez fosse apenas o punho de Thanos antes da manopla e de todas aquelas Joias do Infinito. É incrível a capacidade que duas covinhas têm de mudar repentinamente o seu humor.</p><p>— A gente bebeu uma garrafa inteira de soju. É difícil fazer <em>qualquer coisa </em>parecer loucura agora.</p><p>Jongin o olha com uma expressão que diz “É tarde demais para voltar atrás” e corre até o armário do banheiro. Ele volta com um estojo de maquiagem cor-de-rosa, se senta de pernas cruzadas e vasculha dentro dele à procura de alguma coisa. Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalam levemente quando ele tira de lá um lápis de olho preto e o balança entre o polegar e o indicador.</p><p>— Você me perguntou de qual Kyungsoo eu gosto mais — ele diz, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabe que não bebeu tanto assim a ponto de achar que aquela é uma boa ideia, mas também não acha que bebeu tão pouco a ponto de achar completamente terrível.</p><p>Ele começa a rir e Jongin ri mais ainda, empurrando seu peito para baixo, ambos tomados pela mistura de soju e nostalgia. A luz do abajur está mais forte naquele ponto do tapete onde Kyungsoo deita a cabeça, e ele ainda está rindo demais para perceber o que acontece.</p><p>As pernas de Jongin se enroscam nas dele e a mão segurando o lápis se aproxima do seu rosto. A voz baixinha diz para ele abrir bem os olhos, então ele abre. A outra mão segura seu queixo para manter sua cabeça no lugar, e de repente tudo parece um tanto mais óbvio.</p><p>Quando o momento aos poucos perde a graça e ele para de rir, Kyungsoo se torna mais consciente das pernas de Jongin ao redor do seu corpo e do braço que agora descansa ao lado da sua cabeça. Ele também vê o rosto de Jongin, banhado pela luz dourada do abajur, e o cabelo bagunçado caindo sobre o rosto dele numa pequena cascata de fios castanhos iluminados.</p><p>O casaco aberto está caindo por um dos ombros conforme ele se move, oferecendo um vislumbre muito bem-vindo da pele exposta do seu bíceps, e os lábios estão pressionados em concentração.</p><p>Jongin é bonito. Jongin <em>ainda </em>é bonito.</p><p>Na verdade, Kyungsoo nunca achou Jongin tão bonito quanto acha agora.</p><p>— Não olha pra mim — o rapaz repreende, erguendo seu queixo com o lápis. — Olha pra cima.</p><p>Acaba mais rápido do que ele gostaria. Jongin bagunça sua franja com os dedos e lhe oferece o espelho. Olhar para seu reflexo é quase como ver uma cópia malfeita do Kyungsoo da oitava série, mas é engraçado. Tudo parece muito engraçado por algum motivo. Eles riem juntos do resultado e o garoto com os olhos pintados de preto é bombardeado pelo flash do celular de Jongin enquanto ele tira algumas fotos.</p><p>Ele não diz de qual Kyungsoo gosta mais.</p><p>Quando passa da meia-noite, os dois se separam no corredor em direções diferentes. E a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo faz ao chegar em seu apartamento é pegar seus fones de ouvido, deitar na cama e colocar Transylvania para tocar.</p><p>
  <em>Anne Boleyn she kept a tin…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which all her hopes and dreams were in…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She plans to run away with him forever…<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p><p>No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo acorda com os olhos borrados de preto, um hálito horrível de soju e uma música ainda ressoando nos fones jogados ao lado dele no colchão.</p><p>Ele foge de todas as perguntas de Wendy sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada e não se sente mais tão desesperado para sair correndo quando Jongin se junta a eles na hora do almoço. Ainda há resquícios do lápis preto sob seus olhos, Kyungsoo sabe disso, e os dois garotos trocam olhares cúmplices e risadas enigmáticas enquanto Wendy come sem suspeitar de nada.</p><p>Kyungsoo tem um emprego, novos amigos e espetinhos de camarão no prato.</p><p>Talvez essas férias de verão não sejam tão ruins assim, afinal.<br/><br/></p><p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p><p>Três dias depois, Kyungsoo acorda mais cedo do que o normal. Ele pega o protetor solar que Jongin havia lhe emprestado, apanha um bloquinho de post-its na mochila e uma caneta. Ele sobe até o quinto andar, para em frente à porta e começa a escrever, porque não tem coragem de tocar a campainha e entregar pessoalmente. Esse é o seu plano B.</p><p>Ele deixa a embalagem no chão em frente à porta, com um pequeno bilhete que diz:<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>Obrigado por me emprestar seu protetor!<br/></em><em>Kyungsoo”</em></p><p><br/>Quando volta do trabalho, Kyungsoo se depara com um pedaço de folha rasgado colado com fita adesiva na sua porta. Não diz nada. Há apenas o desenho de um pinguim emo sorridente com lápis de olho preto e uma camiseta do My Chemical Romance.<br/><br/></p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p><br/>Kyungsoo não sabe dizer ao certo quando eles se tornaram amigos. Talvez tenha sido quando Jongin pediu o número do seu celular em uma noite de folga, com a mão massageando o pescoço de modo nervoso, porque voltar a se aproximar do garoto que você beijou três anos atrás pode não ser a melhor das ideias. Ou quando eles se reuniram em segredo para comprar um bolo de aniversário para Wendy e fazê-la assoprar as velinhas durante a reunião matinal de funcionários.</p><p>Mas ele só se deu conta quando Wendy faltou ao trabalho por ter tido febre alta e eles almoçaram sozinhos pela primeira vez no BoraBora. Com o coração um pouco pesado, o garoto precisa admitir que se sentiu um tanto feliz por poder almoçar com Jongin sozinho. Era um par de olhos a menos para vigiá-lo enquanto ele roubava olhares da clavícula exposta, do maxilar afiado e dos lábios bonitos — ele ainda está indignado com o fato de alguém conseguir ficar bonito mesmo na puberdade.</p><p>Kyungsoo está trabalhando sozinho no Rapid River, e é um pouco solitário sem as risadas e reclamações de Wendy no seu ouvido o tempo todo. Ou sem as palhaçadas e os sorrisos de Jongin.</p><p>Em dias de calor, trabalhar dentro d’água é uma benção. A piscina em formato de corredeira tem pelo menos oito funcionários — dois na entrada, um na saída, um supervisor do lado de fora e quatro pessoas durante o percurso, que ficam responsáveis por empurrar as boias dos clientes para que sigam o trajeto e garantir que um não colida com o outro.</p><p>Ele termina o dia exausto e com os braços doloridos de tanto empurrar as malditas boias. Kyungsoo acaba dormindo quando deita na cama para descansar, e então acorda às 22h sem sono algum. Ao olhar pela janela, ele vê que o edifício está banhado por um silêncio sepulcral, mas as luzes da área de lazer ainda estão ligadas lá embaixo.</p><p>O garoto decide que dar uma volta e respirar ar fresco talvez seja uma boa ideia para entretê-lo enquanto o sono não vem.</p><p>Kyungsoo desce as escadas vestindo suas calças mais confortáveis e seu casaco de moletom cinza-escuro. O lado direito do seu corpo se choca contra alguma coisa — mais especificamente contra <em>alguém </em>— quando ele chega ao andar térreo, e logo ele está encarando a figura coberta pelo capuz do casaco azul-escuro. O garoto, um pouco mais alto que ele, tira uma das mãos do bolso para puxar um dos fones de ouvido.</p><p>— Kyungsoo? Foi mal, eu não vi você.</p><p>A voz o desperta para a realidade, e então ele relaxa sua expressão, percebendo só agora o quanto estava franzindo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— Jongin — ele diz. — Oi.</p><p>Uau. Muito eloquente, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Mas Jongin não parece ter notado sua falta de habilidade para o diálogo. Ele está novamente com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco, algumas mechas castanho-claras escapando do gorro. Ele é provavelmente o único garoto no mundo que fica bonito usando gorro e o capuz do moletom ao mesmo tempo, e esse é um look que provavelmente faria a Gucci repensar seus conceitos de moda.</p><p>Jongin não é exatamente o menino mais popular do colégio, mas o time de natação tem lá seu reconhecimento na pirâmide social escolar. Kyungsoo acha que o estilo se tornaria tendência em apenas alguns dias se os outros atletas o vissem se vestindo desse jeito.</p><p>Jongin se balança um pouco no mesmo lugar.</p><p>— Eu estava indo nadar. Você quer vir?</p><p>— Achei que a piscina do prédio estivesse fechada a essa hora.</p><p>— E está — ele responde, a expressão enigmática. Kyungsoo retribui com um levantar de sobrancelhas, visivelmente curioso. — Isso é um “sim”?</p><p>Kyungsoo não é curioso. Ele não é, de verdade. É por isso que ele está seguindo Jongin pelas ruas escuras e frias de Gimhae às 22h30 da noite de uma sexta-feira, sem qualquer traço de curiosidade no olhar, enquanto ele atravessa o extenso estacionamento do parque aquático do outro lado da avenida. Ele observa, nem um pouco curioso, quando Jongin o guia até uma entrada de funcionários que ele nunca tinha notado antes e gira uma chave entre os dedos.</p><p>— Jongin, isso é invasão de propriedade.</p><p>— Não é invasão de propriedade quando sua mãe é a gerente, gatinho — ele se gaba, divertido, piscando um dos olhos e logo em seguida mostrando a língua.</p><p>Kyungsoo, falsamente irritado, puxa a touca dele para baixo até cobrir a cara toda. Jongin ri com o tecido cobrindo seu rosto e finge estar lutando em busca de ar.</p><p>— Idiota.</p><p>No fundo, ele ainda pensa que é invasão de propriedade do mesmo jeito, mas agora é um pouco tarde demais para voltar atrás.</p><p>Eles caminham por mais tempo do que Kyungsoo está disposto a caminhar, principalmente porque o parque tem a extensão de 17 campos de futebol, e essa distância parece três vezes maior quando você está no escuro e tudo que tem é a lanterna do celular para iluminar o caminho.</p><p>O vento sopra gelado contra sua nuca e ele sente o familiar cheiro de cloro quando Jongin o guia até a parte coberta do parque. Eles vão até o Tiki River, uma piscina comprida cercada por árvores baixas, plantas e pedras artificiais — o que é uma pena, pois Kyungsoo queria muito conhecer o Healing Spa Pool, um espaço para aliviar a tensão com águas aquecidas e hidromassagem.</p><p>Dali, no entanto, ele consegue ver a estátua em estilo polinésio da piscina de ondas interna e a escuridão do lado de fora através do vidro, na direção oposta. É bastante satisfatório.</p><p>Por sorte, Jongin sabe onde fica o interruptor, e eles não ficam no escuro por muito tempo. Kyungsoo se senta entre as folhagens de plástico, se livra dos tênis, puxa as calças até a altura dos joelhos e deixa que suas pernas afundem na água. Não está gelada, o que é um alívio, mas também não está morna como estaria durante o expediente. Mesmo com as luzes acesas, o ambiente ainda fica pouco iluminado, mas as lâmpadas que trilham o caminho da piscina são aconchegantes.</p><p>— Se você só vai ficar aí me assistindo nadar, então pega isso — Jongin diz, jogando um cronômetro amarelo sobre seu colo.</p><p>Kyungsoo analisa o objeto em suas mãos, tentando ler os nomes em inglês gravados no material e erguendo uma sobrancelha em confusão ao ver tantos números na tela.</p><p>— Jongin, como…? — Ele se vira para perguntar ao garoto que botão ele deve apertar, mas para assim que ouve o som do zíper descendo e vê Jongin se livrar do casaco de moletom.</p><p>Ele já está sem o gorro e os tênis All Star, e seu cabelo está bagunçado de um jeito incrível. O rapaz escorrega o casaco pelos braços, tira a camiseta que veste por baixo e joga as peças no chão perto dele. Kyungsoo desvia o olhar quando ele começa a descer as calças jeans pelas coxas.</p><p>— Hmm, o cronômetro… — Ele olha de volta para o objeto, como se estivesse tentando desvendá-lo. — Eu não...</p><p>— Ah, foi mal! — o garoto exclama, de repente, vindo em sua direção.</p><p>O cérebro de Kyungsoo entra em curto circuito quando Jongin se abaixa perto dele, o tronco nu e as coxas, graças ao bom Deus, quase totalmente cobertas pela bermuda preta de natação. O tecido colado no corpo, por outro lado, não deixa muito para a imaginação.</p><p>— Eu esqueci. Você provavelmente nunca deve ter usado um desses. Aqui, você aperta nesse botão pra começar a cronometrar — ele aponta, o corpo inclinado para perto do seu, e Kyungsoo tenta se concentrar nas instruções em vez da respiração morna de Jongin perto do seu rosto. — E depois pressiona aqui pra parar. Moleza, né?</p><p>— Moleza — ele repete.</p><p>Quando Jongin entra na piscina, ele sente que finalmente pode respirar outra vez.</p><p>O que há de errado com ele? Kyungsoo já viu Jongin desfilando sem camisa perto do vestiário do colégio algumas vezes, então por que ele se sente tão tenso?</p><p>Se os três Beagles estivessem ali, a essa hora ele provavelmente estaria reclamando do quanto Kim Jongin faz tudo para chamar atenção e de como seus gestos são friamente calculados para que todos enxerguem o quanto essa pinta de mocinho bonitão cai bem nele. Na verdade, algumas semanas atrás, Kyungsoo jamais aceitaria estar ali com Jongin. Eles provavelmente nem olhariam na cara um do outro. É assim que deveria ser. Mas Kyungsoo não está reclamando, muito menos fugindo. Em vez disso, ele está cronometrando o tempo que o outro garoto leva para cruzar de um lado ao outro da piscina.</p><p>Seu estômago parece formigar toda vez que Jongin sorri para ele, rindo de seu tempo absurdamente ruim. Ele faz uma anotação mental para parar de comer tanta fritura no BoraBora.</p><p>— Você quebrou seu recorde?</p><p>— Com certeza. Quebrei meu recorde de pior tempo possível nadando numa piscina com plantas artificiais. — Ele sorri, tirando os óculos de natação, mas Kyungsoo sente que ele está um pouco chateado. — Tem certeza de que não quer entrar?</p><p>— Absoluta.</p><p>Jongin dá de ombros.</p><p>— Como quiser. Você está perdendo toda a diversão.</p><p>“Toda a diversão” acaba logo. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Jongin sai da piscina reclamando de frio e Kyungsoo o ajuda, colocando o casaco de moletom azul-marinho sobre os ombros dele. Não adianta muita coisa. Com o cabelo molhado pingando no tecido grosso e o corpo inteiro deixando seu rastro onde ele está sentado, não há muito o que fazer para mantê-lo seco e quentinho.</p><p>Jongin o provoca, chacoalhando o cabelo perto dele para molhá-lo também, e esse é um daqueles momentos em que Kyungsoo percebe, assustado, o quanto eles se aproximaram nos últimos dias.</p><p>“Nós somos amigos”, ele pensa. Mas não está totalmente correto, e ele sabe. “Nós <em>estamos </em>amigos”, ele se corrige mentalmente. Porque, um dia, quando as férias de verão acabarem, o garoto sabe que as coisas voltarão ao normal, como se esses dois meses no parque aquático nunca tivessem existido. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que esse pensamento não o deixa triste.</p><p>No entanto, ele engole o sentimento amargo e empurra Jongin para longe, de brincadeira, ganhando uma daquelas gargalhadas bonitas e com covinhas capazes de fazê-lo esquecer de todos os problemas. Quando o garoto propositalmente esfrega o rosto úmido na sua camiseta, Kyungsoo deixa escapar um sorriso também.</p><p>— Sabe — Jongin comenta —, eu acho que é a primeira vez que vejo você sorrir assim.</p><p>— Assim como?</p><p>— Como se… Como eu posso explicar? Tipo, de um jeito mais solto. Sem barreiras, sabe? Como se não estivesse tão ocupado tentando me odiar o tempo todo.</p><p>— Jongin...</p><p>— Eu sei, me desculpa. Não foi o que eu…</p><p>— Eu não te odeio — Kyungsoo interrompe, antes que ele possa jogar a culpa para si mesmo e mudar de assunto. — E eu sinto muito se parece que sim. É só que… foram alguns anos difíceis sendo conhecido como <em>o garoto que beija mal</em> por sua causa. Mas a gente tinha quinze anos e eu não culpo você, eu juro. Adolescentes às vezes podem ser bem...</p><p>— Espera aí, espera aí. Quem disse isso?</p><p>— Disse o quê?</p><p>— Que você beija mal.</p><p>— Você nunca ouviu sobre isso? — Kyungsoo pergunta. Jongin faz que não com a cabeça. — Meu amigo Baekhyun ouviu da Bomi, do clube de teatro, que ouviu de um amigo dela que o irmão do Yeonseok, Sehun, disse pra ele que... Bom, pensando nisso agora, parece realmente uma merda de uma fofoca, mas… Enfim, corriam boatos pela escola de que você comentou que eu não beijava bem, e então todo mundo começou a cochichar sobre isso pelos corredores quando eu passava, a apontar e rir. Foi um inferno por um tempo.</p><p>— Isso é impossível, Kyungsoo. Eu nunca diria isso.</p><p>— Você pode não se lembrar. Mas tudo bem, não precisa esquentar a cabeça. Isso foi há três…</p><p>— Não, eu não disse isso — Jongin insiste, visivelmente transtornado. Ele parece verdadeiramente magoado e seus olhos estão brilhantes como se ele estivesse a ponto de chorar. — Escuta… Meu primeiro beijo foi com você. Como eu poderia dizer que você beijava mal se eu nem sabia como um beijo supostamente deveria ser? — Ele massageia a própria testa e afunda a cabeça sobre os joelhos. — Caralho, isso é uma merda, Kyungsoo. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não sabia.</p><p>Kyungsoo deixa um carinho nas costas dele sobre o moletom, mas ele logo afasta a mão quando percebe o que está fazendo.</p><p>— Tá tudo bem.</p><p>Jongin ergue o tronco para olhar para ele. Agora já não parece que ele está a ponto de chorar, apesar de seus olhos estarem incrivelmente brilhantes. A franja molhada e bagunçada pinga sobre seus braços e joelhos dobrados.</p><p>— Sabe… Eu gostava de você naquela época.</p><p>O coração de Kyungsoo quase para.</p><p>— Eu também — ele confessa baixinho. Mas Jongin não parece tão surpreso quanto ele. Todos esses sentimentos ficaram lá atrás, afinal, ele supõe.</p><p>— Foi difícil no começo. Sabe, depois daquilo. Depois de você. Eu odiava o final dos treinos de natação porque todos os caras no vestiário sussurravam coisas sobre mim e não queriam se trocar na minha frente, então eu me acostumei a esperar escondido do lado de fora até que todos tomassem banho antes de entrar. Mas então eu percebi que era bobagem. Eu via você pelos corredores, rindo com seus amigos e parecendo não ter medo de nada... Se você não tinha vergonha de ser quem é, então eu pensei que eu também não deveria ter. — Ele dá um sorriso ligeiramente triste com a lembrança. — Eu passei a frequentar o vestiário de novo, e quando meus colegas me olhavam de um jeito esquisito, eu só brincava dizendo “Não se preocupa, cara, você não faz o meu tipo” e fingia que nada daquilo machucava. Até que um dia as coisas voltaram ao normal. Um dia parou de machucar.</p><p>Kyungsoo abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado.</p><p>— Eu sinto muito. Foi burrice da minha parte achar que eu era o único sofrendo.</p><p>Jongin encara a piscina, meio sonhador, como se estivesse revisitando boas memórias.</p><p>— É engraçado. Agora que eu penso nisso, acho que, quando eu olho pra trás, percebo que eu sempre divido minha vida em “Antes de Kyungsoo” e “Depois de Kyungsoo”.</p><p>— Eu arruinei tudo, não foi?</p><p>— Não, claro que não. Kyungsoo, você me salvou. Obrigado. Se eu posso ser quem eu sou hoje é porque você me beijou naquela noite e me deu todas as respostas de que eu precisava.</p><p>— Então… isso quer dizer que eu não beijo tão mal assim?</p><p>Jongin ri.</p><p>— Tá brincando? Eu ia dormir, todo caprichado no meu pijama do Homem-Aranha, e tudo em que eu pensava era em te beijar de novo. E em fazer carinho no seu cabelo, porque ele parecia bem macio, mas isso parece engraçado agora, já que você não tem mais tanto cabelo sobrando.</p><p>— Cala a boca.</p><p>— Confie em mim. Você não beijou mal.</p><p>— Bem, isso é um alívio, porque eu também achei que você foi bem decente.</p><p>Eles sorriem juntos, os olhos achocolatados de Jongin fixos nos grandes olhos brilhantes de Kyungsoo. Os dois estão apenas sentados juntos em um parque invadido à meia-noite, as pernas de Kyungsoo balançando dentro da água e uma escuridão salpicada de estrelas do outro lado das enormes janelas. É tão simples, o garoto pensa, mas tudo parece tão incrível. É como sentir a juventude na palma das mãos e, de alguma forma, ele acha que nunca vai esquecer de como ele se sente agora.</p><p>Ele olha para Jongin — a franja molhada, os lábios úmidos e as sombras das árvores artificiais que dançam sobre seu rosto, ressaltando a curva do maxilar. Eventualmente, seu olhar encontra o dele, e Jongin abre a boca como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Ele é tão bonito. Kyungsoo sente aquela sensação outra vez, de estar boiando pacificamente em alto-mar.</p><p>Mas, de repente, toda aquela tranquilidade escapa por entre seus dedos. Jongin move as pernas para se sentar de maneira mais confortável e o casaco de moletom escorrega pelos seus ombros. Kyungsoo desce o olhar até o peito molhado e exposto de Jongin, sendo impedido antes de conseguir espiar o abdômen. Uma mão de Jongin segura seu queixo de leve e ergue seu rosto, fazendo ele olhar para cima outra vez.</p><p>Droga. Ele foi pego encarando.</p><p>Kyungsoo só quer desaparecer.</p><p>— Jongin… — ele sussurra, prestes a murmurar a primeira desculpa esfarrapada que cruzar a sua mente, quando um arrepio percorre todo o seu corpo.</p><p>Ele entreabre os lábios, surpreso, ofegando levemente. Os dedos molhados e gelados de Jongin estão na sua nuca. E antes que Kyungsoo consiga raciocinar direito, o corpo do atleta está se inclinando para perto e a boca está pressionada contra a sua. Seus lábios se movem, arrastando, pressionando e explorando. Eles simplesmente se encaixam tão bem.</p><p>Jongin está beijando Kyungsoo, e não é nada como a primeira vez. É levemente familiar. Mas é tão, tão diferente. O Jongin de quinze anos estava tão perdido e inseguro que suas mãos tremiam. O Jongin de agora sabe onde tocar, como tocar e, principalmente, sabe como fazê-lo se entregar a cada um de seus toques. Parece um sonho, mas nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ele poderia ter imaginado beijar Jongin assim.</p><p>O atleta se afasta, a culpa estampada em seus olhos. Ele balança a cabeça de leve e umedece os lábios, olhando para baixo.</p><p>— Desculpa. Eu...</p><p>Kyungsoo não deixa que ele termine a frase. O garoto se lança para a frente e segura o rosto de Jongin com as duas mãos, como se quisesse mantê-lo por perto, nem que seja pela última vez. Ele quase perde o equilíbrio, mas então Jongin o segura de volta, tão firme e com tanta certeza que Kyungsoo quase se desfaz em seus braços.</p><p>Eles apoiam as testas juntas, respirando um contra o outro, antes de aproximarem os lábios em um arrastar deliciosamente lento. E é tão bom. Tão bom que Kyungsoo se esquece de que aquilo não é um sonho, e que eles estão prestes a cometer o mesmo erro outra vez.</p><p>É um erro, e ele sabe. Mas alguns erros têm um gosto tão bom.</p><p>Jongin chega mais perto, o toque gelado do corpo molhado começando a deixar seus rastros no moletom de Kyungsoo. O baixinho estica a mão e afunda os dedos nos fios úmidos, puxando de leve. Jongin entende o gesto como permissão para ir além, aprofundando e acelerando o ritmo do beijo enquanto desce o zíper do casaco de Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo suspira contra a boca dele, sentindo a mão passear sobre seu peito por cima da camiseta. Ele está prestes a enlouquecer.</p><p>Mas tudo desmorona de uma só vez.</p><p>Eles ouvem um baque metálico ecoando dentro do parque interno e se separam, ofegantes. Jongin rola para longe e pega seus pertences jogados no chão — as roupas, a touca, os óculos de natação e os tênis —, embalando-os em seus braços em uma confusão de tecidos. Kyungsoo pega o casaco dele.</p><p>— Quem está aí? — uma voz ecoa pelo ambiente ao mesmo tempo em que uma lanterna dança de um lado para o outro na escuridão. Provavelmente um dos seguranças.</p><p>— Vem — Jongin chama, puxando-o pelo moletom.</p><p>Os dois se levantam e seguem na direção oposta. Eles continuam correndo até suas pernas reclamarem pelo cansaço e finalmente alcançam a saída, ouvindo gritos abafados atrás deles. Ambos fogem juntos, correndo lado a lado sob as luzes amareladas da avenida e o toque fantasma de uma brisa gelada. Kyungsoo ainda sente o arrepio na nuca, onde os dedos de Jongin estavam apenas alguns minutos antes.</p><p>Quando olha para o lado, ele vê Jongin sorrindo, o cabelo se agitando ao redor do rosto bonito. Kyungsoo sorri de volta.</p><p>Às vezes é tão bom ser jovem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><h1>4<br/><br/>
</h1><p>Eles não falam sobre o beijo.</p><p>Na verdade, eles sequer falam sobre qualquer coisa. Eles têm se evitado desde a última sexta-feira à noite, e as coisas voltaram a ficar estranhas entre os dois. Kyungsoo não sabe ao certo dizer quem começou a evitar quem primeiro, mas ele tem a impressão de que tudo começou com Jongin sentando em mesas separadas durante uma pausa para o lanche no O-Ah-Hoo Cafe. E depois com Kyungsoo fingindo não tê-lo visto enquanto voltava para os alojamentos na segunda-feira.</p><p>Os garotos trocaram um aceno de longe uma vez, mas foi apenas isso. E mesmo esse simples gesto parecia incrivelmente falso, como se ambos estivessem se esforçando demais para agir normalmente. Era estranho como as coisas podiam mudar de uma hora para a outra.</p><p>Eles não podiam se evitar para sempre. Infelizmente.</p><p>— Nós temos boas notícias — anuncia a voz grave de Chanyeol pela chamada de vídeo.</p><p>Ele cutuca Jongdae para contar a novidade, mas o pobre garoto não tem qualquer chance. Quando ele abre a boca para falar, Baekhyun salta em frente à webcam e grita:</p><p>— Estamos indo te visitar!</p><p>E essa é provavelmente a melhor notícia que Kyungsoo recebeu naquela semana. Mas ele nunca vai dar aos três Beagles o gostinho de admitir isso, então ele apenas tenta reagir indiferentemente, mesmo que um sorriso escape no final. </p><p>— É sério?</p><p>— É muito sério, seu bunda mole — o Byun responde, animado, gesticulando de modo exagerado. Ligado nos 220 V, como sempre. — É melhor você separar uma folga extra pra gente se divertir no parque ou eu vou <em>destruir, aniquilar e triturar </em>sua coleção de quadrinhos do Batman.</p><p>Kyungsoo permanece impassível.</p><p>— É muita gentileza sua. Eu nunca deveria ter comprado a saga Endgame.</p><p>— Ei, seu…!</p><p>— <em>Enfim</em>, né? — Chanyeol o interrompe, empurrando seu rosto para longe do notebook. — Nós estamos indo na quinta-feira. Depois manda algumas dicas pra gente de quais são as atrações mais legais e de algum lugar bacana pra almoçar. É verão e eu tô doido pra comer <em>Bingsu</em>.</p><p>— Eu também! — Baekhyun grita lá do fundo. —<em>Bingsu, bingsu, bingsu!</em></p><p>Jongdae apenas sorri e cobre os ouvidos com as mãos. Seu sorriso tem curvinhas nos cantos.</p><p>— Então, como estão indo as coisas por aí? — ele pergunta. — Alguma novidade sobre o Jongin? Eu vi que ele atualizou o Instagram. Vocês estão conseguindo se aturar?</p><p>A menção de Jongin faz a expressão de Kyungsoo desmoronar. Ele arregala os olhos levemente, dá um tchauzinho desesperado e toma a medida mais eficaz para evitar a conversa: fugir sorrateiramente.</p><p>— Ótimo papo, caras. Até quinta!</p><p>Ou nem tão sorrateiramente assim.</p><p>E então fecha o notebook com força.</p><p>Ele se estica para pegar o celular na cabeceira da cama, se encolhe perto dos travesseiros e torce para não ter um ataque cardíaco antes de recuperar a senha do seu antigo — e único — perfil no Instagram. Seu coração está batendo tão forte e tão rápido que ele pode senti-lo pulsando dolorosamente em sua caixa torácica. </p><p>Kyungsoo não pode morrer ainda. Ele é muito jovem, virgem e ainda não conseguiu zerar <em>Sonic the Hedgehog</em> sozinho no Mega Drive de Chanyeol. E ele simplesmente não pode se dar ao luxo de passar dessa para melhor sem receber o salário desse mês. Ele ainda precisa pagar o boleto daquele aspirador de pó falante que ele comprou na AliExpress de presente pra mãe por um preço questionavelmente barato. Mas ele tenta acalmar os nervos, recuperar sua senha através do e-mail e entrar em seu perfil abandonado.</p><p>A conta é tão antiga que só tem três fotos no <em>feed</em>, e uma delas é apenas um céu azul sem graça com algumas nuvens e o telhado de uma casa no canto direito inferior. Uau, o Kyungsoo de 15 anos não era nem um pouco criativo. Ele abandonou aquela conta há três anos e ficou longe das redes sociais desde então. A única selfie, que mostra o garoto usando lápis de olho e sua famosa camiseta preta do My Chemical Romance, está com uma qualidade tão ruim que parece ter sido tirada com uma batedeira Philips Walita.</p><p>Mas, então, Kyungsoo procura pelo perfil de Jongin. Ele também percebe que ainda se lembra perfeitamente do nome de usuário. Depois da festa de Yixing, eles costumavam flertar secretamente através de <em>likes </em>e fotos compartilhadas. Se Jongin postava uma selfie, Kyungsoo respondia com outra. Se Kyungsoo adicionava fotos de desenhos aleatórios em seu caderno de Matemática, Jongin tirava fotos de Rhee Syng-man, o primeiro presidente da Coreia do Sul, com bigodes de canetinha em seu livro de História. O rapaz apagou todas essas memórias quando os boatos vieram à tona, enterrando seu perfil junto com elas.</p><p>Tudo parece muito diferente agora. Kim Jongin tem mais de 250 fotos e até alguns <em>stories </em>em destaque no perfil. Um deles tem a foto do Tornado Slide na capa e está nomeado como “Summer Vibes”. Há diversas imagens de atrações aquáticas, passeios na praia, <em>selfies </em>com seus colegas de trabalho (incluindo Wendy) e vídeos de Jongin mergulhando ou nadando na piscina. Obviamente, não há sequer um rastro de Kyungsoo em nenhuma delas.</p><p>Uma imagem do ano passado mostra suas medalhas e prêmios de natação expostos sobre uma cômoda em seu quarto. Outra, ainda mais antiga, parece ter sido tirada por um de seus colegas no intervalo das aulas. Jongin está sentado em um ângulo desleixado na cadeira da sala, as pernas apoiadas na carteira da frente e um livro de Keigo Higashino nas mãos. A legenda diz: “<em>É mais fácil criar um problema do que resolvê-lo.”</em></p><p>Kyungsoo afunda no colchão, aconchegando-se no edredom e ouvindo o barulho irritante do ventilador girando enquanto navega em fotos muito antigas na aba de marcações. Jongin foi marcado em várias fotos com grupos grandes de pessoas. Ele parece ter muitos amigos e uma vida agitada, ao contrário de Kyungsoo. Ele desce tão fundo que encontra fotos velhas e até meio borradas do dia da festa de Yixing. Várias pessoas ainda têm recordações dessa época do fundamental. É assim que ele encontra fotografias escuras e incrivelmente amadoras de uma roda de Verdade ou Desafio.</p><p>Kyungsoo também está em algumas das imagens. Não vestindo a camiseta do My Chemical Romance, felizmente, mas ainda assim todo vestido de preto e usando os tênis de cano alto que tinha ganhado em seu aniversário de 14 anos. Na maioria delas, ele está com o corpo virado para o outro lado ou com uma mão cobrindo o rosto porque ele odeia fotos. Tem um vídeo mais para baixo. Todos estão batendo palmas e gritando “Beija! Beija! Beija! Beija!” até que Hwasa e Loco se beijem perto da cozinha.</p><p><em>Beija! Beija! Beija!</em> Ele ainda consegue escutar os gritos como se fosse ontem.</p><p>Naquela noite, Kyungsoo tinha fugido da rodinha de Verdade ou Desafio depois que um dos garotos tinha se recusado a beijá-lo ao ser desafiado. Seus colegas tinham feito de propósito, é claro, porque a escola toda já sabia sobre a orientação sexual de Kyungsoo. Ele subiu para o andar de cima da casa e se escondeu no terraço, se sentindo muito mais aliviado respirando o ar gelado da noite do que enchendo o nariz com a fumaça da pista de dança na sala.</p><p>Ele se lembra vagamente de se sentir incrivelmente sozinho e deslocado, de odiar Chanyeol e Jongdae por terem conseguido um encontro e de odiar Baekhyun mais ainda por ter ficado doente justo no dia da festa. Ele também se lembra de Jongin. Gentil, atrapalhado e doce Jongin, que usava uma camiseta da Levi’s e tinha pernas compridas. Um dos garotos que Kyungsoo secretamente sempre achara bonito da equipe de natação.</p><p>Kyungsoo não se lembra de muitos detalhes, mas ele se recorda perfeitamente de sentar por um longo tempo em silêncio com Kim Jongin no terraço, onde o som dos gritos e da música soavam abafados e de onde podiam ver as luzes bonitas no jardim da frente. A voz gentil de um Jongin mais jovem e mais introvertido ainda vive em algum lugar da sua memória.</p><p>— Aquilo lá embaixo… — ele tinha dito a certa altura. — Foi ridículo o que fizeram com você.</p><p>Ele não se lembra do que veio depois, mas lembra de ter beijado Jongin primeiro, porque o garoto estava inseguro demais para dar o primeiro passo. E quando ele o beijou de volta, Kyungsoo nunca se sentiu tão sortudo. As mãos do atleta se enrolaram em sua camiseta e amassaram o tecido. Os dedos apertaram de leve seu ombro.</p><p>A memória é vaga, mas a sensação ainda é tão vívida…</p><p>Naquela época, Kyungsoo passou o resto da noite arrependido por não ter tido coragem de fazer carinho no cabelo dele enquanto se beijavam. Na sexta-feira passada, ele havia agarrado os fios castanhos de Jongin como tanto sonhara na oitava série, embora tivesse sido por pouco tempo. Agora, dois beijos de épocas diferentes estão se unindo para assombrá-lo, e isso não é nada bom.</p><p>Ele deita na escuridão, o brilho intenso do celular lançando luzes azuladas sobre seu rosto. Kyungsoo passa pelas fotos no perfil de Jongin, sentindo descargas elétricas de euforia percorrendo seu corpo ao ver o sorriso, a pele dourada e os lábios tentadores em tantos ângulos diferentes. Ele sorri inconscientemente quando vê os olhos apertados e a covinha na bochecha. E céus, Kyungsoo simplesmente adora o jeito que a franja de Jongin cai sobre a testa. A antecipação está dançando em seu estômago, e ele sabe que é tarde demais agora.</p><p>Ele está cometendo um erro.</p><p>O mesmo erro que cometeu exatamente três anos atrás.</p><p>Kyungsoo está se apaixonando por Kim Jongin. De novo. Perdidamente.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As luzes amareladas do restaurante e as vozes abafadas de fundo estão deixando-o tonto. Nem mesmo o tilintar de copos de vidro ou a mulher bêbada cantando <em>A Little Girl </em>no karaokê em cima do pequeno palco são capazes de esvaziar a sua mente. Kim Jongin está assombrando seus pensamentos. Lenta e tortuosamente.</p><p>Kyungsoo sempre sonhou em participar de um <em>happy hour</em> depois de um dia de trabalho, porque a ideia sempre lhe pareceu tão <em>adulta </em>e <em>madura</em>. Mas, agora, ele está começando a achar que ser adulto não parece assim tão legal. Ele preferia estar jogando videogame com seus três Beagles preferidos ou cronometrando o treino de natação de Jongin. Isso se Kim Jongin ainda estiver disposto a falar com ele depois daquele beijo na piscina.</p><p>Wendy já está no terceiro copo de <em>makgeolli </em>e está cantando junto com a mulher do karaokê. Kyungsoo acha que vai perder a audição em breve. O que, na verdade, seria um baita alívio.</p><p>Ele tira um pedaço de carne da grelha e enfia direto na boca. Seus olhos passeiam pela porta mais uma vez, esperançosos, então não é nenhuma surpresa quando ele vê uma figura sorridente e um pouco esbaforida se aproximar da mesa deles. Kyungsoo mal consegue continuar mastigando. </p><p>— Foi mal, tô atrasado! — diz a voz macia, por pouco não desaparecendo junto ao burburinho do restaurante. Jongin, claro. O rapaz olha para a mesa e sorri ainda mais, seus olhos brilhando com uma alegria juvenil. — Wow, vocês até pediram <em>dakgangjeong</em>! Às vezes eu amo meu trabalho.</p><p>— <em>Pheeeeelps!</em> — Wendy cumprimenta, alegre, erguendo a garrafa de <em>makgeolli </em>de banana em saudação. Um dos funcionários do Rapid River retira cuidadosamente a bebida das mãos dela.</p><p>A felicidade nos olhos de Jongin de repente se dissipa quando seu olhar cruza o de Kyungsoo do outro lado da mesa. O rapaz engole o pedaço de carne, sentindo-o raspar na sua garganta. Ele quase se esqueceu do quanto esse tipo de reação era natural entre os dois antes de tudo. Antes de conversarem deitados na grama perto do Rio Yul, de dividirem uma garrafa de soju e de sentir a mão ainda úmida segurando seu rosto enquanto eles se beijavam pela segunda vez. </p><p>Há um momento breve e constrangedor em que ele cumprimenta muito rapidamente os colegas de trabalho e escolhe se sentar do lado oposto, bem longe da vista do garoto. </p><p>Ótimo. Pelo menos Kyungsoo não vai precisar olhar para o próprio prato pelo resto da noite.</p><p>E também horrível, porque Jongin está injustamente bonito hoje.</p><p>Kyungsoo faz o possível para participar das conversas e não pensar em mais nada. Acaba não sendo tão difícil quanto ele imaginou. Por incrível que pareça, pessoas que trabalham em um parque aquático têm histórias muito divertidas — e às vezes também nojentas — para contar. Como a vez em que uma criança sem fralda fez cocô na piscina infantil e causou um caos de fedelhos gritando para lá e para cá. Eles tiveram que isolar a área como se fosse a cena de um crime, e a equipe de limpeza apareceu tão rápido quanto os agentes da CDA do filme <em>Monstros S.A.</em></p><p>Agora, três homens estão dividindo o microfone enquanto cantam a música-tema de Itaewon Class em cima do palco. O restante dos clientes se anima, batendo palmas no ritmo ou cantando junto. Kyungsoo aproveita o momento para se inclinar para a garota sentada ao seu lado.</p><p>— Meus amigos estão vindo me visitar na quinta — ele conta para Wendy. Sinceramente, esse não é o melhor momento, porque a garota está misturando <em>makgeolli, soju </em>da marca Chamisul e cerveja Cass em um experimento químico muito incomum. — Você acha que consigo trocar a minha folga essa semana pra quinta?</p><p>Ela simplesmente ignora sua pergunta.</p><p>— Eles são gatos?</p><p>— Eles têm dezoito — Kyungsoo responde, crítico, afastando o copo das mãos dela antes que Wendy cause um desastre nuclear.</p><p>Mas sua colega não está lá muito disposta a cooperar com a intervenção amigável. Ela puxa o copo teimosamente de volta, e ele puxa com mais força, fazendo metade do líquido derramar na sua camiseta branca de <em>Rick e Morty</em> e em suas calças jeans. Kyungsoo se sobressalta e arrasta a cadeira para trás, observando em choque por alguns segundos enquanto Wendy grita “Me desculpa!” pelo menos uma dezena de vezes na sua orelha.</p><p> — Tudo bem — ele diz. — Eu vou só… limpar isso e já volto.</p><p>Kyungsoo dá a volta na mesa e percorre o caminho até o banheiro sem olhar para os lados. O banheiro fica no final de um corredor estreito e mal iluminado. As luzes das lâmpadas são muito fracas, cobrindo o ambiente de sombras e de uma luminosidade amarelada. O garoto enxágua a parte suja da frente da camiseta, mas acaba deixando o tecido ainda mais molhado. Derrotado, ele decide voltar para a mesa.</p><p> Ele congela quando abre a porta e vê o rapaz parado no corredor. Kyungsoo pensa que Jongin está apenas esperando para usar o banheiro também, mas então o garoto segura seu antebraço gentilmente para detê-lo. Jongin apoia as costas na parede de cimento queimado e enfia uma das mãos no bolso da calça. O casaco azul esportivo está aberto e caindo pelo ombro direito, revelando a blusa branca sem estampa.</p><p>— Posso falar com você?</p><p>Ah, mas que merda. Kyungsoo odeia essas quatro palavras.</p><p>Ele olha para baixo, nervoso, e consegue ver as meias de Jongin aparecendo sob a barra dobrada da calça jeans. É três vezes mais difícil olhar para o garoto agora que ele está ciente do que sente por ele.</p><p>— Claro. Vá em frente.</p><p>Ele se certifica de que ninguém esteja olhando e empurra cuidadosamente Kyungsoo para dentro do banheiro outra vez, fechando a porta atrás deles.</p><p>Os dois garotos se mantêm afastados, ambos colados à parede de madeira, mas em cantos opostos. A camiseta branca molhada está grudando no seu estômago e Kyungsoo se sente patético. Essa é provavelmente a sua única oportunidade de dizer a Jongin que gostou do beijo. De dizer verdadeiramente o que está sentindo e ter alguma chance. Talvez a última chance.</p><p>Mas ele não consegue.</p><p>Jongin afunda as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e apoia o pé na parede.</p><p>— É sobre… você sabe, sexta-feira à noite. Sobre o beijo. — Sua voz não está tremendo, mas ele consegue sentir a insegurança em trazer o assunto à tona. Kyungsoo sente o corpo se arrepiar e se encher de esperança. E se Jongin tivesse sentido o mesmo que ele? Mas, então, o rapaz engole em seco e continua: — Acho que me deixei levar pelo momento e… Bem, me desculpa por ter te beijado. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu não quero estragar tudo de novo. Será que a gente pode esquecer isso e, sei lá, ficar amigos?</p><p><em>Diga a ele</em>, o cérebro de Kyungsoo praticamente grita.</p><p>“<em>Você não estragou tudo.”</em></p><p>“<em>Eu não quero ser só seu amigo.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Diga. Diga. Diga.</em>
</p><p>— Tá tudo bem. Eu… — ele começa, mas decide terminar com uma sentença mais segura. — Você tem razão. E é minha culpa também, então relaxa.</p><p>Jongin sorri, aliviado, e o coração de Kyungsoo dá um salto. Ele está tão, tão bonito com essa roupa.</p><p>— Então… amigos?</p><p>Ainda sorrindo, o garoto estende a mão em sua direção.</p><p>Seu peito começa a doer. Kyungsoo sente algo se despedaçando dentro dele, e ele tem quase certeza de que é seu coração. Mas ele engole a sensação ruim na garganta, estica o braço e pega a mão de Jongin mesmo assim.</p><p>Ele mal consegue forçar um sorriso quando aperta a mão morna entre a sua e diz: </p><p>— Claro. Amigos.</p><p>Kyungsoo toca a maçaneta do banheiro para sair, mas Jongin o impede mais uma vez.</p><p>— Mais uma coisa — ele diz, e gesticula na direção da camiseta molhada. — Tira a sua camisa.</p><p>— <em>O quê?</em></p><p>Kyungsoo apenas o encara, sem entender. E seu coração salta outra vez quando Jongin desliza o casaco pelos ombros e o coloca em cima da pia. Ele não entende o que está acontecendo, mas então vê o garoto cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo, segurar a barra da camiseta branca e puxar o tecido para cima.</p><p>Apenas um segundo depois, Kyungsoo está olhando desconcertado para o abdômen dourado de Jongin. Ele desvia o olhar rapidamente, quase prendendo a respiração, e olha para as próprias bochechas e orelhas avermelhadas no reflexo do espelho.</p><p>Ele só volta a olhar para a frente quando sente um toque em seu peito. Jongin está mais perto agora, oferecendo a camiseta amarrotada na mão direita.</p><p>— Aqui. Pega a minha — ele diz. — Deve servir em você.</p><p>— Valeu… — Kyungsoo responde, devagar. — Mas e você?</p><p>Em resposta, Jongin pega o casaco na pia, se enfia de volta dentro dele e fecha o zíper até em cima, cobrindo a pele exposta do corpo nu. Kyungsoo aproveita que ele está ocupado com o casaco e troca a camiseta também.</p><p>— Tá tranquilo. Eu não sou friorento. Graças à natação, eu fiquei acostumado a temperaturas baixas durante os treinos de inverno. — Ele dá a Kyungsoo um olhar gentil e esperançoso, os olhos brilhando sob a luz amarelada. — Então… a gente tá de boa?</p><p>— A gente tá de boa — o garoto concorda.</p><p>Eles trocam um sorriso e voltam juntos para a mesa.</p><p>Ninguém parece notar o sumiço da camiseta de <em>Ricky e Morty</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Amigos</em>. Kyungsoo pensa naquela palavra mais vezes que o necessário ao longo dos dias. Ele continua remoendo as cinco letras ameaçadoras quando vê Jongin acenando para ele de cima do Jet Slide, roubando uma coxa de frango do seu prato no almoço ou enquanto ajuda um garotinho de 5 anos a colocar a boia no braço em frente ao Tiki Pool. Essa palavra tão pequena nunca lhe pareceu tão terrível.</p><p>Mas adivinha só. Kyungsoo tem um plano.</p><p>Tudo que ele precisa fazer é evitar ficar muito tempo sozinho com Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sempre foi bom em ignorar. Ele ignorou a existência de Jongin por três anos. Ele fingiu que não sentia mais nada pelo garoto durante a oitava série inteira, até que um dia não precisou mais fingir. Ele só precisa fazer a mesma coisa agora.</p><p>Mas fingir era muito mais quando Jongin estava longe, ele percebe.</p><p>Segunda-feira à noite, Kyungsoo está se aproveitando do Wi-Fi no saguão do prédio para atualizar a sua <em>playlist </em>de R&amp;B no Spotify e contar à sua mãe como estão sendo suas férias, sentado em um canto do sofá espaçoso e confortável. O porteiro não parece muito feliz. E parece ainda menos feliz quando Jongin sobe as escadas do hall de entrada e se senta no sofá de pernas cruzadas perto dele, os tênis All Star em cima do tecido azul-marinho.</p><p>Kyungsoo, por instinto, mantém os olhos fixos na tela do notebook, como se não tivesse notado a chegada do outro garoto. Ou como se não estivesse sentindo a respiração quente na sua bochecha enquanto ele se inclina para ver o que ele está fazendo.</p><p>— O que tá rolando? — ele pergunta.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, você sabe, só criando playlists não-românticas enquanto finjo que não tenho uma queda por você. Coisa de sempre.</em>
</p><p>Ele muda para uma das abas abertas no seu navegador.</p><p>— Assistindo uma resenha de <em>O Poço </em>no YouTube — ele responde, o que é claramente uma mentira, porque ele nem sequer deu <em>play </em>no vídeo ainda.</p><p>Jongin se afasta dele e pula fora do sofá. Kyungsoo finalmente pode respirar de novo.</p><p>— Parece divertido. E um pouco mórbido. — Ele sorri, apontando vagamente para as escadas. — Mas saca só. Eu to indo pro meu quarto agora. Quer subir comigo? A gente pode ficar lá de bobeira.</p><p>Kyungsoo não responde imediatamente, avaliando suas opções, porque “Ficar com Jongin sozinho em um quarto” está no topo da sua lista de proibições. Seria um verdadeiro inferno, e ele sabe disso.</p><p>Ter sentimentos é uma droga.</p><p>— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Jongin — ele murmura devagar, e logo vê uma mudança no olhar do garoto. O brilho de divertimento desaparece e suas sobrancelhas, antes erguidas de modo alegre, relaxam. </p><p>Por sorte, Jongin se recupera rápido. Ele dá de ombros e inclina a cabeça.</p><p>— Bom, você que sabe. Mas eu tenho pizza congelada e um Nintendo 64 antigo que ainda funciona.</p><p>Kyungsoo e Jongin em um quarto. Sozinhos. Sem pais para vigiá-los. Parece a pior ideia do mundo. E ele sabe que esse é exatamente o tipo de aventura onde ele termina machucado, de novo. Mas, então, ele vê as bochechas queimadas de sol e o olhar esperançoso no rosto bonito de Jongin, e seus planos de fuga parecem de repente tão sem sentido...</p><p>Eles já estragaram aquilo uma vez. Kyungsoo não quer passar por isso de novo.</p><p>Ele suspira, derrotado, e abaixa a tela do notebook.</p><p>— A pizza é de quê?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eles dividem um pacote de Honey Butter Chips, o controle do Nintendo 64 e o espaço no tapete do quarto de Jongin. A pizza fica pronta alguns minutos mais tarde, e então eles têm um jantar resumido em pizza de calabresa semipronta, batatinhas, ketchup e dois copos de limonada. Não é nada de especial, mas é a refeição favorita das férias de Kyungsoo até agora.</p><p>— Sua vez. Manda ver.</p><p>— Então… — Kyungsoo começa, assistindo enquanto Jongin avança de fase em Donkey Kong 64. — Você prefere ter pernas do tamanho dos seus dedos ou dedos do tamanho das suas pernas?</p><p>Ele morde os lábios em concentração quando a música fúnebre começa a tocar na batalha contra um dos chefões.</p><p>— Ugh, que horror. Acho que a segunda opção. Ter pernas do tamanho dos dedos parece cansativo.</p><p>— Eu também — Kyungsoo diz, e enfia uma batatinha na boca dele como recompensa.</p><p>Jongin faz uma careta quando perde para o Mad Jack pela segunda vez. Depois larga o controle no chão e se vira para Kyungsoo, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.</p><p>— Beleza, é minha vez. Vamos mudar o foco. Que tal filmes? — ele pergunta. Kyungsoo concorda imediatamente com a cabeça. Cinema é muito mais a sua praia. — Você prefere DiCaprio em <em>Titanic </em>ou Brad Pitt em <em>Clube da Luta?</em></p><p>— Essa é uma pergunta impossível de responder.</p><p>— Meninos que não respondem as perguntas não ganham batatinha.</p><p>— Beleza. Deixa eu só pensar primeiro.</p><p>— Permita-me refrescar a sua memória — ele diz num falso tom formal, recostando-se na cama e erguendo uma batatinha no ar. — DiCaprio. Aquele cabelinho loiro dividido, suspensórios, vibe de bom moço aventureiro. Brad Pitt. Jaqueta de couro, cigarro na boca, tanquinho e deus do sexo.</p><p>— Tá... — Ele comprime os lábios, pensativo. — DiCaprio?</p><p>Jongin ri e joga mais uma batata chips dentro da boca dele.</p><p>— Ai, meu Deus, Kyungsoo. Você é <em>tão </em>previsível. — Ele começa a gargalhar, esticando as pernas inconscientemente por cima das suas. — Mas eu tenho que concordar. Aposto que é melhor ter o Jack Dawson morrendo por você do que ter o Tyler Durden mijando na sua comida.</p><p>Jongin ergue seu copo pela metade e eles brindam com a limonada.</p><p>— Sabe de uma coisa? Isso é legal.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Falar de garotos com você.</p><p>Kyungsoo engole em seco.</p><p>— É? Não é estranho?</p><p>— Não. É legal, porque você me entende. Eu nunca pude falar com ninguém assim. — Ele encara seu copo de limonada e depois olha para Kyungsoo, uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada. — Você acha estranho?</p><p>É estranho. Como pessoas que começam a comer uma fatia de pizza pela borda. Definitivamente estranho. Deixa uma sensação esquisita na boca do seu estômago, como se ele estivesse afundando, afundando e afundando. Por outro lado, ele até gosta da estranheza. Ele está a um passo de se afogar nas esquisitices de Jongin, mas ele não se importa. Kyungsoo apenas balança a cabeça, discordando.</p><p>Jongin se aproxima dele, agora com um sorriso pequeno, os olhos fixos em algum lugar do seu rosto. Kyungsoo deve estar imaginando coisas, mas ele pode jurar que o garoto está olhando para a sua boca. Ele se aproxima mais, e um pouquinho mais. Kyungsoo recolhe a mão e a torce sobre a calça jeans, nervoso. Seus olhos piscam devagar.</p><p>Ele está muito fodido, e ele sabe disso porque seu cérebro está fazendo mantras silenciosos por conta própria.</p><p><em>Me beija. Me beija. Me beija. </em>Ele mentaliza.</p><p>— Kyungsoo?</p><p>— Hm?</p><p>O polegar de Jongin desliza vagarosamente pelo seu queixo, traçando o contorno da mandíbula. O simples toque provoca arrepios em seus braços. Ele quase fecha os olhos.</p><p>— Nada não — o garoto diz, afastando a mão logo em seguida. — Tinha um pouco de ketchup no seu queixo.</p><p>Kyungsoo de repente expira profundamente, esvaziando os pulmões e relaxando os ombros. Patético, ele pensa consigo mesmo. Ele ficou tão nervoso com a aproximação inofensiva do garoto que se esqueceu de respirar normalmente. A ideia de ignorar, de empurrar seus sentimentos lá para o fundo e fingir que eles não existem não vai ser tão fácil quanto parece.</p><p>Eles passam o resto da noite jogando videogame e eventualmente conversando sobre algum assunto aleatório.</p><p>Mais tarde, com os estômagos cheios de pizza e batatas chips, eles deitam juntos no tapete, a música-tema de Donkey Kong 64 tocando no fundo. Jongin está há alguns minutos grudado no celular. Kyungsoo não é do tipo que gosta ou implora por atenção, mas ele fica um pouco chateado por ser deixado de lado.</p><p>— O que tem de tão interessante no seu celular? — Kyungsoo pergunta, e se arrepende imediatamente. Ele parece tão desesperado por atenção. É deprimente.</p><p>Jongin se move para mais perto, aconchegando sua cabeça perto da dele. Seus ombros estão se tocando.</p><p>— Foi mal, eu só tava trocando uma ideia com um cara. Olha só! — Ele vira o celular para ele, de modo que os dois possam enxergar a imagem na tela. É um aplicativo de encontros. — A gente deu <em>match</em> e ele me chamou pra sair. O que você acha? Ele é bonitinho, né?</p><p>O coração de Kyungsoo se despedaça. Lenta e dolorosamente.</p><p>Sua garganta parece seca, mesmo depois de vários copos de limonada.</p><p>— Não é tão ruim — ele consegue dizer. O rapaz na foto é bonito, com certeza, mas Kyungsoo não tem coragem de admitir. Em vez disso, ele toma a liberdade de deslizar o dedo pela tela e ler a descrição do perfil do sujeito. Ele franze a testa. — Aí diz que os filmes preferidos dele são <em>Pulp Fiction</em> e <em>Donnie Darko</em>. Jongin, é cilada. O cara é metido a cinéfilo.</p><p>— Você é meio cinéfilo também — Jongin provoca, rindo.</p><p>— Meu Deus, acho que nunca me disseram algo tão cruel antes — ele responde, falsamente ofendido. — Esse cara se diz cinéfilo, mas eu aposto que não sabe nem citar o nome de todos os filmes da Barbie em ordem cronológica.</p><p>Está funcionando, ele pensa. Talvez o humor seja a sua maneira de lidar com a situação e fingir que aquilo não o afeta. Ele afasta o ciúme para tão longe que parece que ele não está realmente lá.</p><p> Jongin apenas ri, encarando o celular.</p><p>— Eu não tenho que me casar com ele. Só sair com ele.</p><p>— Você acha… — Kyungsoo engole em seco de novo. A angústia volta a dançar em seu peito e a insegurança parece pulsar dentro dele. Ele respira fundo, torcendo para que Jongin não veja por trás da sua máscara de indiferença. — Você acha que vocês vão transar?</p><p>— Eu não sei. Talvez. — Ele dá de ombros. — Não é pra isso que as pessoas usam o aplicativo?</p><p>Kyungsoo tinha usado o aplicativo algumas vezes, mas nunca com esse propósito. Ele conversou com alguns garotos, mas nenhum de seus dois encontros deu certo. Os rapazes estavam mais preocupados em ter uma noite casual de sexo do que um relacionamento.</p><p>— Você provavelmente vai ter mais sorte que eu.</p><p>— Oh — Jongin solta, pensativo. — Você saiu com muitos garotos?</p><p>Kyungsoo vira o rosto e encontra os olhos brilhantes de Jongin olhando para ele com atenção, o celular agora esquecido em seu colo. Ele se sente incentivado a continuar.</p><p>— Na verdade, não. Não tive as melhores experiências. Um deles era um pseudo-hétero que só queria <em>experimentar. </em>O último foi ainda pior. O cara não queria me assumir nas redes sociais, mas eu achei que era normal porque ele ainda não tinha contado pra família ou tinha medo. E ele só queria me encontrar de noite e nos fins de semana, então eu comecei a estranhar. Alguns dias depois eu descobri que ele tinha uma namorada. Um namoro de <em>quatro anos</em>, Jongin. Eles planejavam morar juntos depois de terminar o ensino médio.</p><p>— Puta merda — Jongin diz amargamente. — E o que aconteceu depois?</p><p>— A namorada dele nunca ficou sabendo, então o namoro deles continuou, eu acho. Foi livramento divino, na verdade, porque o garoto tinha a mentalidade de uma criança do jardim de infância. Ele era o tipo de cara que ri da palavra “paulatinamente” só porque começa com <em>pau</em>.</p><p>— Nãoooooo — Jongin grunhe, rindo e afundando o rosto em seu ombro. O gesto arranca um pequeno sorriso de Kyungsoo. Ele apoia a bochecha nos cabelos castanhos e macios, mas dura tão pouco que ele logo sente a falta da risada dele contra a sua camiseta.</p><p>— Pois é, e depois ele me disse que queria me dar um pé na bunda faz tempo porque eu não quis transar com ele.</p><p>Jongin não está mais rindo agora.</p><p>— Meu Deus, Kyungsoo… Eu sinto muito. Eu não acredito que esse idiota fez isso com você.</p><p>Kyungsoo sente dedos hesitantes percorrerem a palma da sua mão, deixando um rastro de arrepios gostosos com as pontas. Seus dedos não se entrelaçam, mas os dois movem as mãos devagar uma contra a outra, os dedos trocando carícias de consolo.</p><p>— Tá tudo bem. Eu não gostava dele ainda. A gente só estava saindo.</p><p>— Mesmo assim… Ele foi um babaca. É uma pena que ele não tenha notado o quanto era sortudo por ter você.</p><p>A frase faz uma onda de calor rastejar em seu peito. Jongin está olhando para ele, os olhos achocolatados e bondosos. Ele sorri quando percebe Kyungsoo o encarando de volta. A franja bagunçada dele está caindo na testa, as bochechas queimadas de sol e as luzes coloridas do videogame dançando sobre seu rosto. Kyungsoo também consegue sentir a respiração quente circulando no espaço entre eles, e precisa se lembrar de que eles são amigos.</p><p>
  <em>Amigos. Só amigos.</em>
</p><p>— Obrigado, Jongin.</p><p>Eles ficam deitados na penumbra, o quarto iluminado por tons de verde, laranja e vermelho. Jongin encara o teto, pensativo, enquanto os segundos se arrastam silenciosamente. Depois de um tempo em contemplação, o moreno se levanta, parecendo ter organizado suas ideias.</p><p>— Você sabe onde ele mora?</p><p>Kyungsoo ergue uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.</p><p>— O que você tá tramando? </p><p>— Você confia em mim? — ele pergunta, estendendo uma mão.</p><p>O garoto solta uma risadinha e segura a mão dele.</p><p>— Com certeza não.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eles se esgueiram entre os muros de uma vizinhança no subúrbio, o hálito desprendendo-se de suas bocas em nuvens condensadas no ar gelado da madrugada. O silêncio é preenchido com o arrastar de seus tênis contra o gramado de um sobrado pequeno no final da rua. Jongin parece eufórico, o sorriso se espalhando no rosto a cada passo.</p><p>Kyungsoo tira a caixa de ovos da mochila quando eles se agacham escondidos no quintal desnivelado. A bicicleta que eles roubaram na garagem do prédio — Jongin prefere a expressão “pegaram emprestado”, mas isso não é totalmente verdade — fica estacionada contra uma cerca branca de madeira na casa vizinha.</p><p>As luzes no segundo andar, na janela da esquerda, estão apagadas. É onde fica o quarto do Suspeito X, apelido dado carinhosamente por Jongin em homenagem ao seu livro favorito do Keigo Higashino.</p><p>— Você tá pronto? — Jongin sussurra para ele.</p><p>Kyungsoo faz que sim com a cabeça, animado, e eles sorriem um para o outro na escuridão.</p><p>Eles se levantam e andam cautelosamente pelo gramado, parando alguns metros abaixo da janela. Jongin entrega um dos ovos na sua mão. O garoto leva o braço para trás, pegando impulso, e acerta o primeiro ovo no parapeito. Seu objetivo é atirar nos vidros da janela, mas ele fica satisfeito com a primeira tentativa.</p><p>Jongin se junta a ele também. Ele pega dois ovos de uma vez e lança na parte de cima. Kyungsoo acerta no meio, e o líquido amarelo da gema começa a escorrer pelo vidro, alguns fragmentos da casca grudando na clara viscosa.</p><p>Eles mal conseguem terminar a caixa com uma dúzia quando escutam um grito vindo lá de dentro. A luz do quarto acende, um retângulo amarelado se destacando nas sombras, e Jongin começa a puxar Kyungsoo pelo casaco.</p><p>— Corre!</p><p>Ele abandona a caixa de ovos para trás, correndo lado a lado com Jongin pela segunda vez naquelas férias. Os dois garotos trocam olhares enquanto fogem, suas risadas ecoando pela vizinhança pacata.</p><p>Jongin pega a bicicleta e a leva até a rua asfaltada. Eles se atrapalham para subir juntos, mas logo Kyungsoo se equilibra na garupa e o moreno sai pedalando a toda velocidade pelo bairro. Ele está radiante. Quando Jongin vira para olhá-lo, ele vê sua covinha, a pele bronzeada brilhando sob as luzes quentes dos postes e o ar se condensando ao redor do seu sorriso. </p><p>Ele é tão bonito. Kyungsoo está apaixonado por ele.</p><p><em>Amigos</em>, ele se lembra. <em>Só amigos.</em></p><p>Kyungsoo abraça sua cintura, deita a cabeça nas costas largas e fecha os olhos. Estranhamente, ele não consegue parar de sorrir.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1>
<h1>5<br/><br/>
</h1>
<p>Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongdae chegam na quinta-feira de manhã. Como está de folga, Kyungsoo coloca suas roupas sujas para lavar, organiza sua coleção de potes de macarrão instantâneo na despensa — por cor, sabor e marcas — e separa toalhas, lençóis e fronhas adicionais. Ele até troca o edredom da cama e lança seu perfume em cada parte do cômodo como se fosse fragrância em aerosol, só para não correr o risco de ser chamado de desleixado pelos amigos.</p>
<p>O relógio marca quase dez horas quando ele recebe uma enxurrada de novas mensagens em seu grupo de amigos. Eles estão conversando entre si, e a imagem cômica dos três parados em frente ao prédio discutindo pelo celular cruza a sua mente.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>[09:52] Baekhyun: </b>Diabéticos, fujam para bem longe! De resto, ABRAM ALAS PORQUE O DOCINHO CHEGOOOOU 'ㅅ'</p>
  <p><b>[09:52] Chanyeol: </b>Já se arrependeu de ter convidado o Baekhyun hoje? Pois já pode começar a se arrepender</p>
  <p><b>[09:53] Jongdae:</b> Considere-se um homem de sorte. Não foi você que teve que aguentar horas do lado dele no ônibus ㅠ_ㅠ</p>
  <p><b>[09:53] Baekhyun: </b>O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu sou sempre muito educado e fofo~</p>
  <p><b>[09:53] Chanyeol: </b>Fonte: Vozes da minha cabeça</p>
  <p><b>[09:53] Jongdae: </b>Fonte: Arial 12</p>
  <p><b>[09:53] Chanyeol: </b>Fonte: da juventude</p>
  <p><b>[09:53] Jongdae: </b>Fonte: Juro por Deus</p>
  <p><b>[09:54] Jongdae:</b> Kyungsoo, estamos subindo!<br/><br/></p>
</blockquote><p>Ele está terminando de limpar o quarto quando a campainha toca. Kyungsoo nem se dá ao trabalho de espiar pelo olho mágico antes de abrir a porta com tudo, um sorriso enorme no rosto.</p>
<p>— Ei, vocês chegaram!</p>
<p>Mas seu sorriso vacila um segundo depois. De pé no corredor, com o antebraço apoiado no batente, está Jongin, usando o uniforme do parque aquático e um boné branco e vermelho. Ele parece sem fôlego, como se tivesse subido as escadas correndo.</p>
<p>— Eles viram a gente — Jongin diz assim que pisa para dentro do quarto. Sem “oi”, nem “bom dia” ou um “e aí”. Enquanto fecha a porta atrás deles, o cérebro de Kyungsoo cava fundo para descobrir do que ele está falando. — Nas câmeras de segurança — ele acrescenta, e as informações soltas fazem um <em>click </em>na sua cabeça quando se juntam.</p>
<p>— Eles viram a gente se pegando?</p>
<p>— <em>Não.</em> Quero dizer, não sei… Talvez? — Jongin se atrapalha com as palavras. — Eles viram nós dois invadindo o parque à noite. Eu não sabia que eles tinham instalado mais câmeras de segurança. Achei que estávamos no ponto cego. Então hoje minha mãe… quero dizer, a gerente me chamou na diretoria depois da reunião e… Bom, me desculpa, sério. Eu não sabia que ia te colocar em uma enrascada.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo já consegue ver a expressão decepcionada de sua mãe quando ele for enviado de volta com o rabo entre as pernas e o salário reduzido.</p>
<p>— Eles vão demitir a gente?</p>
<p>— Não — garante Jongin —, mas recebemos uma punição. Eu e você vamos lavar o Giant Aqua Flex amanhã bem cedo.</p>
<p>— Esse é… aquele espaço recreativo cheio de brinquedos e escorregadores?</p>
<p>— O próprio.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo está a ponto de soltar um palavrão quando a campainha toca de novo. Dessa vez, ele verifica antes de abrir. Ele vê o rosto ligeiramente distorcido de Chanyeol cobrir a visão do olho mágico, exibindo um sorriso maníaco cheio de dentes. As vozes de Baekhyun e Jongdae ressoam abafadas do outro lado.</p>
<p>— Oh, são seus…? — Jongin começa a perguntar, mas Kyungsoo imediatamente cobre sua boca, tão rápido e com tanta intensidade que ele cambaleia para trás.</p>
<p>O garoto olha em volta, procurando uma saída. Ele não pode escondê-lo no banheiro. Chanyeol tem o intestino solto. Também não pode pedir para ele se enfiar debaixo da cama. Baekhyun adora se esparramar no chão. E muito menos na cozinha, porque a primeira coisa que Jongdae faz ao entrar em qualquer lugar é procurar por biscoitos.</p>
<p>Mas a solução para os seus problemas está bem ao seu lado. Metafórica e literalmente falando. O guarda-roupa quase sorri para ele, e Kyungsoo abre uma das portas compridas.</p>
<p>— Armário. Rápido — ele murmura, apressado, e empurra o outro rapaz para dentro, antes de sussurrar, com o dedo indicador sobre a boca: — Eles não podem saber que você tá aqui.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Jongin se arregalam levemente, mas ele balança a cabeça e se ajeita lá dentro, encolhendo as pernas compridas.</p>
<p>Ele mal vira a chave na fechadura quando os três Beagles invadem o apartamento, curiosos e xeretas, como cães entrando em território inimigo pela primeira vez. Os amigos apenas lhe dão tapinhas rápidos no ombro como se tivessem se visto ontem e logo Baekhyun já está empoleirado na cama, largado de braços e pernas abertas. Quase um Cristo Redentor.</p>
<p>O Byun fecha os olhos e respira fundo.</p>
<p>— Uau — ele murmura em falso êxtase. — Sua cama é terrível.</p>
<p>Jongdae volta da cozinha com um copo d’água e um pacote de Tako Chips. Ele provavelmente não encontrou o biscoito recheado que queria. Quando olha para trás, Kyungsoo vê Chanyeol desaparecer dentro do banheiro depois de bater a porta de madeira com um estrondo. Ele conhece tão bem seus amigos que chega a ser assustador.</p>
<p>— E o aclamado Sr. Pernas, como está? — questiona o tenor comedor de biscoitos e salgadinhos. — Jongin tem importunado você? Você não tentou afogar ele na piscina nem nada, né?</p>
<p>— E também manteve as mãos longe das calças dele, certo? — Baekhyun completa, brincalhão. Kyungsoo quer desaparecer. Ele quer sair correndo, descer as escadas do prédio, pegar um ônibus até o outro lado do país e nunca mais voltar. — Ele está mesmo tramando alguma?</p>
<p>As perguntas pegam Kyungsoo desprevenido. Seu coração acelera no peito e ele luta contra a vontade de espiar a porta do armário.</p>
<p>— Ele não está… tramando nada.</p>
<p>— Você disse que ele estava.</p>
<p>— Eu nunca disse isso.</p>
<p>— <em>Disse sim</em> — os dois soltam em uníssono.</p>
<p>Ele suspira e desvia o olhar.</p>
<p>Seus olhos disparam para a cadeira perto da escrivaninha e ele grita por dentro, tentando se manter impassível por fora. A camiseta que Jongin lhe emprestou no bar algumas noites atrás está pendurada no encosto da cadeira, balançando discretamente com o vento que entra pela janela, como uma bandeira.</p>
<p>Ele precisa se livrar dela antes que alguém veja.</p>
<p>Jongin precisa estar no parque aquático em breve. Ele tem expediente no Tornado Slide às 10h.</p>
<p>Enquanto sua mente trabalha em maneiras de tirá-lo dali discretamente, sem que nenhum dos amigos veja, Kyungsoo dá a volta na cama e passa por cima do tronco do Byun — que deslizou vagarosamente do colchão, como se fosse feito de geleia, e agora está esparramado no piso gelado.</p>
<p>Ele está a um centímetro de pegar a bendita camiseta quando o tecido escapa entre seus dedos com um puxão. Ele olha para baixo e vê Baekhyun agarrado a ela.</p>
<p>— Quando você comprou essa camiseta? — pergunta ele, indiferente.</p>
<p>— Não te interessa.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo tenta pegar a roupa de volta, mas o amigo a segura ainda mais forte.</p>
<p>— Me interessa se <em>você </em>não quer que <em>eu </em>saiba. Anda. Abre o bico, Soo.</p>
<p>Jongdae se senta de pernas cruzadas na cama e oferece biscoitos para Baekhyun. Quando ele faz que sim, o Beagle enfia o salgadinho na boca dele como se ele fosse uma criança.</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo comprou uma camiseta nova? Sério?</p>
<p>— É o que parece — diz Baekhyun, mas os olhos estão semicerrados em descrença. — Ou talvez não. — Eles ouvem o barulho da descarga, e então o Beagle mais alto sai do banheiro, secando as mãos na camiseta. — Yeol, corre aqui! Sente o cheiro dessa blusa. Você tem o melhor olfato.</p>
<p>E tem mesmo. Uma vez Chanyeol encontrou um pacote de balas de gelatina em um corredor do supermercado lotado de doces só pelo cheiro.</p>
<p>— Galera, galera, esquece isso — Kyungsoo pede, mas ninguém lhe dá ouvidos. — Deixa isso quieto, vai.</p>
<p>Chanyeol meio anda, meio corre até os amigos. Quando se aproxima, ele inclina a cabeça e começa a fungar o tecido como um cão farejador.</p>
<p>— Tem o cheiro do Kyungsoo — ele confirma, e o garoto quase respira aliviado. — Mas não tem o cheiro <em>só </em>do Kyungsoo. Na verdade, tem muito mais o perfume da colônia do que qualquer outra coisa. — Ele funga de novo e ergue as sobrancelhas em reconhecimento. — Hmm, eu apostaria em baunilha, patchouli e gálbano. É com certeza um Celine da Haute Parfumerie Collection. Nightclubbing. Aquele de 100ml. Não é o perfume do Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>O clima no quarto pesa. Por um momento aterrador, todos eles ficam em silêncio. Baekhyun é o primeiro a se pronunciar. Ele abre um sorriso perverso, larga a camiseta e leva as mãos ao rosto em um gesto de surpresa exagerado.</p>
<p>— Meu Deus, Kyungsoo, não acredito que você trouxe um cara pro seu quarto! — Ele cutuca o braço de Chanyeol. — Ele trouxe um cara pro quarto dele! Dá pra acreditar? Nosso menino <em>transou</em>.</p>
<p>O garoto está de pé no centro do cômodo com o coração quase na garganta. Seu rosto está pegando fogo, provavelmente vermelho de raiva e humilhação, e ele agradece a todos os deuses por Jongin pelo menos não estar vendo isso. Mas ele está ouvindo tudo, e apenas isso é suficiente para ele afundar em vergonha.</p>
<p>Ele tenta apelar para Kim Jongdae, porque ele é a voz da razão.</p>
<p>— Jongdae! — ele grita acima dos berros de Baekhyun, pedindo socorro.</p>
<p>E o Beagle Nº 3, em um gesto de alta traição, apenas ri e grita:</p>
<p>— Não acredito que <em>finalmente </em>você perdeu a virgindade! Do Kyungsoo, o eterno virgem, perdeu o cabaço!</p>
<p>E, então, a pior coisa do mundo acontece: Chanyeol começa a rir. O que seria ótimo se ele ao menos risse como uma pessoa normal, mas o Park tem a mania terrível de bater palmas, se jogar ao chão, sacudir as pernas e fazer um estardalhaço quando está gargalhando. Na verdade, fazer estardalhaços é sua especialidade. Ele é como um cachorro de grande porte com personalidade de um filhote brincalhão. Um Dogue Alemão que se acha um Boston Terrier.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo se lança para a frente quando o amigo começa a rir. Ele tenta detê-lo, mas a chance escapa das suas mãos. Chanyeol dá alguns passos para trás, gargalhando alto e batendo palmas, e seu punho acerta a porta do armário quando ele balança o braço no ar.</p>
<p>A porta se abre com um rangido e Kim Jongin cai, deitado de costas e com o boné frouxo na cabeça, sobre o tapete do quarto. Sua expressão assustada é logo substituída por um sorriso envergonhado quando ele encara os três Beagles, os antebraços espalmados no chão.</p>
<p>— E aí, caras. Tudo na boa?<br/><br/></p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p>
<p>Eles estão na fila do Tornado Slide quando Baekhyun pergunta, pela terceira vez:</p>
<p>— Tem certeza de que vocês não estão transando?</p>
<p>Kyungsoo respira fundo, devagar e longamente, avaliando quantos anos de prisão ele teria que cumprir se empurrasse seu melhor amigo de cima daquela escada.</p>
<p>— Não, Baekhyun. Pela milésima vez, não, nós não estamos transando, muito obrigado, e eu adoraria que você parasse de insistir na porra do assunto.</p>
<p>O vento está mais forte lá em cima. A pele ainda úmida de Kyungsoo se arrepia ao toque da brisa fresca, os fios molhados ainda pingando nos ombros. Aquele é o terceiro toboágua que eles enfrentam. A fila está imensa, com dezenas de adolescentes e adultos esperando nos degraus, seguindo a curva sinuosa da escadaria até o topo. Ele sempre vira as filas lá de cima, mas não imaginava o quanto era cansativo esperar nelas, principalmente acompanhado dos três mosqueteiros da petulância.</p>
<p>Os Beagles não desistem.</p>
<p>— Qual é o problema de assumir que você tá dando uns pegas no Jongin? — Chanyeol pergunta, apoiando o peso do corpo na grade. — Até eu concordo que ele é gostoso, e você sabe que eu não jogo nesse time.</p>
<p>Bom, pelo menos nisso ele tem razão. Jongin é, de fato, bem gostoso. Ele é o tipo de garoto que fica bonito sem esforço e parece não se dar conta disso. Kyungsoo ainda consegue visualizar perfeitamente a curva da sua mandíbula, a clavícula dourada levemente marcada, os bíceps fortes e o abdômen esculpido. Ele se lembra do toque e seus lábios sensuais cobrindo sua boca, e–</p>
<p>Ele afasta o pensamento para longe. Ele não pode ter uma ereção em cima de um toboágua gigante às onze da manhã.</p>
<p>— Pois é! — concorda Jongdae. — É senso comum, Kyungsoo. Como admitir que a Terra é redonda, que o céu é azul ou que Chanyeol é um solteirão encalhado.</p>
<p>— Ei! Só estou solteiro porque ainda não encontrei um caminhão que aguente toda essa areia aqui, beleza?</p>
<p>— Essa<em> areia toda </em>não deve valer a pena se ninguém está disposto a fazer várias viagens pra carregar — murmura Baekhyun entredentes. Chanyeol acerta o braço dele com o punho.</p>
<p>Jongdae olha para o horizonte e sorri. Os olhos dele estão fixos na extensão do parque visto do alto. De um lado, a grande piscina de ondas se estende por trás dos vulcões artificiais. Do outro, todos os escorregadores coloridos se emaranham e se confundem, muito próximos uns dos outros. É uma explosão de cores, de pessoas que parecem ter o tamanho de formigas e de piscinas de diferentes tons de ciano.</p>
<p>— Falando sério, Soo, você tem muita sorte de trabalhar aqui. Em casa a gente tá vivendo igual loja de enxoval: é cama, mesa e banho. O tempo todo. É legal ter essa vista todos os dias e ainda ganhar por isso, pelo menos.</p>
<p>Quando sobem o último degrau, eles finalmente estão entre os dois próximos grupos a descer no Tornado Slide. Tem uma pequena piscina que dá acesso ao toboágua. Jongin e outro funcionário arrastam a boia redonda da esteira até a água enquanto um terceiro libera as pessoas de seis em seis, e eles podem ouvir os gritos abafados ressoando dentro do escorregador vermelho sempre que a boia é empurrada para a borda.</p>
<p>São seis lugares, Kyungsoo percebe. E ele sabe que vai ficar de fora do próximo grupo assim que conta mentalmente as pessoas na fila. Além dos três amigos, são três garotas na frente deles. Quando percebem, Chanyeol sussurra um “Hoje é nosso dia de sorte” e Jongdae responde com um “Cala a boca” baixinho e uma sequência de socos fracos, porém animados.</p>
<p>Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol e as três meninas se amontoam ao redor da piscina rasa, formando uma roda incompleta e aguardando instruções. Jongin é o primeiro a recepcioná-los, radiante como sempre, mas Baekhyun é puro gelo em sua bermuda de palmeiras e óculos escuros.</p>
<p>— Boa tentativa tentando bancar o bom moço, Sr. Pernas — ele diz, ácido, e Kyungsoo não sabe dizer se ele está brincando ou realmente amargurado. — Você é o cara que partiu o coração do meu amigo na oitava série. Não pense que esqueci.</p>
<p>— Baekhyun, pelo amor de Deus — Kyungsoo intervém lá de trás, tentando impedir a eclosão de uma 3ª Guerra Mundial.</p>
<p>O olhar de Jongin cruza o de Kyungsoo do outro lado da roda. Ele sorri.</p>
<p>— Em minha defesa, o Kyungsoo também partiu o meu. Estamos quites agora.</p>
<p>— Adorável — resmunga o Byun, e logo eles estão se acomodando na boia, preparando-se para a descida.</p>
<p>Depois que eles desaparecem, Jongin se aproxima dele, os pés mergulhados na piscina. O boné lança sombras sobre seu rosto e o apito pende de um cordão em seu pescoço.</p>
<p>— Então… sobre aquilo que seus amigos disseram mais cedo…</p>
<p>Kyungsoo gela. Ele começa a cuspir as palavras, direto e rápido:</p>
<p>— Eu nunca disse… Ser virgem não é… — <em>motivo de vergonha</em>, ele está prestes a completar, alto e claro, na frente de todo mundo. Mas, felizmente, Jongin responde ao mesmo tempo, sua voz se sobrepondo à sua. Com sorte, talvez ninguém tenha ouvido.</p>
<p>— Sr. Pernas, hein? — ele pergunta com um pequeno sorriso.</p>
<p>Oh. Aquilo.</p>
<p>Não sobre a virgindade de Kyungsoo, sobre sua desconfiança de que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa ou o fato de estar sendo bem-sucedido em ficar longe<em> das calças</em> dele. Apenas aquilo.</p>
<p>— Desculpa. Baekhyun é pouco criativo para apelidos. Ele te chama assim desde a oitava série.</p>
<p>— Mesmo? Por quê?</p>
<p>— Suas pernas. — Ele dá de ombros e olha para baixo. A água alcança pouco abaixo dos joelhos dele. — São bem longas.</p>
<p>Jongin segue seu olhar, observando as próprias pernas também.</p>
<p>— São estranhas?</p>
<p>— O quê? Não, não, são lindas — responde ele, atropelando as palavras. — Ai, meu Deus, caramba. Eu não quis dizer lindas. Quis dizer que são... pernas decentes. Não, não só decentes. São mais que decentes. São bonitas. Pernas de nadador, né? São… bem, pernas.</p>
<p>Quando se dá conta, ele está balançando a cabeça de leve e segurando nervosamente a cordinha da bermuda, torcendo os dedos ao redor dela. Jongin não percebe ou não se incomoda. Ele está sorrindo. Sorrindo e mordendo os lábios ao mesmo tempo, talvez sem perceber.</p>
<p>— Estou feliz que você gosta delas. — Ele ri. — Na verdade, meus amigos tinham um apelido pra você também.</p>
<p>— Sério? Qual?</p>
<p>Antes que ele possa responder, outro funcionário passa para ele a boia azul e amarela, e as cinco pessoas atrás de Kyungsoo já se preparam para a próxima descida, colocando os coletes. Seu sorriso diminui, mas nunca deixa o seu rosto, quando Jongin também lhe estende um colete e oferece a mão para ajudá-lo a entrar na boia.</p>
<p>— É segredo — ele diz baixinho, só para ele. — Por enquanto.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo segura sua mão e sente arrepios. Seu corpo todo estremece com a sensação do toque. E, dessa vez, ele sabe que não é só pelo frio.</p>
<p>Talvez Jongdae tivesse razão.</p>
<p>Talvez ele realmente tenha sorte.<br/><br/></p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p>
<p>Kyungsoo nunca subiu até o terraço do prédio. Nunca teve interesse ou curiosidade. Mas hoje ele está de folga, e se sente, talvez pela primeira vez desde que as aulas acabaram, <em>realmente </em>de férias. Então, depois que seus amigos vão embora e o sol poente começa a colorir o céu de laranja entre as montanhas, ele sobe as escadas corajosamente, ignorando os estalos insistentes dos seus joelhos.</p>
<p>É lindo lá em cima. Ele passa algum tempo maravilhado com o jogo de luz e sombras no topo dos prédios vizinhos, principalmente onde o sol toca. Kyungsoo pensa, com o coração saltando de uma felicidade comedida, que seria uma pena guardar a vista só para ele.</p>
<p>Ele checa o celular. Jongin deve ter acabado de sair do trabalho.</p>
<p>Com eletricidade dançando na ponta dos dedos, ele procura o número do rapaz na lista de contatos e espera, a respiração levemente alterada, até que os toques repetitivos sejam substituídos por uma voz macia e gostosa. Só a voz dele já faz seu peito palpitar.</p>
<p>— <em>E aí, bonitão. O que você tá aprontando?</em></p>
<p><em>Bonitão</em>. Ele quase grita. Por fora. Por dentro, seu Kyungsoo interior está berrando com o rosto no travesseiro imaginário, batendo as pernas na cama. Ele solta uma risada curta e arranhada, e discretamente endireita a postura, mesmo que ninguém esteja olhando.</p>
<p>— Ainda tenho algumas horas de folga sobrando — ele diz. — Quer ver algo legal?</p>
<p>Ainda tem um restinho de pôr-do-sol quando Jongin chega ao terraço. Ele está descalço, segurando os chinelos na mão, e veste uma camisa azul aberta que parece comprida demais para ele. Quando chega perto o suficiente para que Kyungsoo veja a fileira de dentes brancos, arredondados e bonitinhos emoldurados por um meio sorriso, ele percebe que é um roupão. O laço de tecido grosso está amarrado preguiçosamente na cintura, e seu comprimento termina acima do joelho.</p>
<p><em>Bonitão</em>, a palavra lateja de novo, no fundo da sua mente. Jongin acha que ele é bonitão? Ou aquilo é só, tipo, algo que surgiu acidentalmente no improviso? Como quando você não pensa direito e acaba dizendo a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça.</p>
<p>Ele não tem tempo para colocar as peças no lugar, porque Jongin logo comenta:</p>
<p>— Eu não estou tramando nada. Eu juro.</p>
<p>O vento está balançando as mechas da sua franja e forçando-o a semicerrar os olhos.</p>
<p>— Eu nunca achei que estivesse — ele mente, mas Jongin se vira para ele, repreendendo-o com o olhar. Kyungsoo limpa a garganta e se corrige: — Tudo bem, eu achava, tá bom? Mas isso foi no começo. Eu não acho que esteja tramando nada agora. — A paisagem fica esquecida por algum tempo, e ele observa o rosto bronzeado do nadador. — Por que você falou comigo naquele dia, então? Você nunca… Bom, <em>nós dois</em> nunca falamos um com o outro por <em>anos</em>, nem mesmo quando precisávamos falar. Uma vez o treinador Cho me pediu para te devolver uma toalha que você esqueceu no vestiário, e eu mandei Baekhyun no meu lugar.</p>
<p>Jongin afunda as mãos nos bolsos do roupão, abaixa a cabeça de leve e começa a rir. É uma risada baixa e juvenil.</p>
<p>— Eu não estava tramando — ele repete, ainda sorrindo. — Eu só… queria falar com você de novo.</p>
<p>O sorriso dele é lindo. É uma das coisas que mais gosta em Jongin, desde que ele se apaixonou por ele pela primeira vez há três anos.</p>
<p>Ele ainda se lembra como se fosse ontem. Baekhyun e Chanyeol o arrastando para assistir uma competição de natação da qual ele não tinha o menor interesse. De se sentar na arquibancada, reclamando do barulho e desejando que tudo acabasse logo. De Jongin, um Jongin mais novo e igualmente encantador, saindo da água, afastando os fios molhados do rosto e sorrindo para os amigos que o assistiam da primeira fileira.</p>
<p>Enquanto olha para ele, admirando suas feições, Kyungsoo vê o sorriso dele esmorecer aos poucos. Ele pisca, os olhos imersos nos dele, e Kyungsoo pisca de volta, engolindo em seco e voltando seus olhos para o horizonte alaranjado outra vez. O clima está ficando esquisito de novo.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo quebra o gelo com outra pergunta.</p>
<p>— E o seu <em>crush </em>do aplicativo?</p>
<p>Imbecil. Ele é um imbecil.</p>
<p>— Ele quer me levar pra assistir <em>Zumbilândia 2 </em>— Jongin revela, balançando o corpo de leve, os olhos fixos na paisagem.</p>
<p>— <em>Zumbilândia 2?</em> Sério?</p>
<p>Ele encolhe os ombros.</p>
<p>— Por quê? Você não aprova?</p>
<p>Tem uma lista de coisas que Kyungsoo não aprova. Como Jongin saindo com outros garotos, por exemplo. Ou deixando que um cara que tem <em>Donnie Darko</em> como seu filme favorito o leve para ver um filme mediano no cinema, só para poder enfiar a língua na boca dele nos primeiros cinco minutos.</p>
<p>Mas no fundo ele sabe que aquilo é sua culpa. É tudo sua culpa, porque ele insiste em trazer o tópico à tona de novo. É única e exclusivamente sua culpa, porque ele não teve coragem de dizer o que está sentindo.</p>
<p>Ele se pergunta se um dia vai ter.</p>
<p>Quando Kyungsoo ri, dolorosamente sem humor, e não diz mais nada por longos segundos, Jongin vira para ele de novo.</p>
<p>— Você deve ter tido um dia cansativo… — ele pondera, arrastando os chinelos no chão. Seu olhar ainda está fixo no céu, mas já não há muito o que ver. O sol está se deitando sobre as montanhas e levando o laranja com ele. — Mas, se você quiser, eu ainda estou usando meu calção de banho, e a piscina do prédio ainda está aberta. A gente podia nadar juntos.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sorri com o convite.</p>
<p>— Nada de piscinas ilegais dessa vez.</p>
<p>— Nada de piscinas ilegais dessa vez — ele promete.</p>
<p>Nenhum deles se move imediatamente.</p>
<p>Eles permanecem na beira do terraço, atrás da grade, assistindo à despedida do pôr-do-sol, ao renascer da noite e aos fantasmas de estrelas que começam a despontar, opacos e translúcidos, pontilhando o céu obscurecido.<br/><br/></p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jongin está nadando ao redor dele na piscina. Quando está na água, ele dificilmente consegue ficar parado. O rapaz fica agitado, eufórico, mas ainda assim confortável no ambiente familiar. É como se fosse seu habitat natural. Ele nada para mais perto, imerso até a altura dos ombros, e remexe a água lá no fundo com o movimento das pernas hiperativas.</p>
<p>— Me conta uma coisa sobre você que eu ainda não sei — pede Jongin.</p>
<p>Seus lábios estão molhados, tão convidativos, e ele precisa forçar seu cérebro a pensar em outra coisa que não seja querer beijá-lo.</p>
<p>— Não tem nada muito interessante sobre mim. — Ele dá de ombros, o movimento mais lento e preguiçoso que o normal. — Ah, tem isso. Você vai gostar dessa. Lá vai, hein. — Kyungsoo faz uma pausa dramática antes de confessar: — Na quarta série, precisávamos fazer uma redação sobre uma personalidade americana relevante para a aula de história. Todo mundo escolheu figuras públicas importantes como George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln e Scott Fitzgerald. E eu, bem… eu fiz sobre o Peter Pan, do filme de 2003. Não o ator Jeremy Sumpter, mas o <em>Peter Pan</em>. Eu estava caidinho por ele, mesmo sem saber. Foi minha primeira paixonite gay. A professora Jung foi boazinha em me dar um cinco.</p>
<p>Jongin nada de costas e se afasta, até estar sentado na escada da piscina.</p>
<p>— Em sua defesa, ele foi a primeira paixonite de muita gente — declara Jongin, convicto. — E eu acho que a professora Jung estava louca. Sua redação com certeza valia pelo menos um oito. O Peter Pan é muito mais relevante do que qualquer um desses outros caras.</p>
<p>Vindo de Jongin, o argumento é um pouco suspeito. Afinal, ele nunca gostou de fazer redações. Kyungsoo se lembra das histórias que ouvia pelos corredores, de que um garoto chamado Jongin da classe B havia rasgado uma dissertação na frente da professora e recebeu um zero. De fato, ele não era a pessoa mais confiável no assunto, mas Kyungsoo se sentia feliz pela defesa.</p>
<p>— Acho que é verdade. Eu até recortei a foto dele de uma revista teen e colei na capa do trabalho. Eu merecia mais que isso. Meu capricho foi totalmente desvalorizado. — Ele suspira, falsamente indignado. — Tá, agora é sua vez.</p>
<p>Jongin se reclina na água, agitando os braços, pensando.</p>
<p>— Eu fugi de casa quando tinha dez anos — ele conta, por fim.</p>
<p>— Por quê?</p>
<p>— Eu tinha perdido uma competição de natação pela primeira vez. Achei que minha vida tivesse acabado e que eu era um fracasso total, então roubei uns trocados da carteira da minha mãe, coloquei duas cuecas dentro de uma mochila e peguei um ônibus qualquer pra bem longe. — Ele solta uma risadinha, revisitando sua memória. — Tá, a <em>intenção </em>era ir pra bem longe, mas minha casa ficava a dois quarteirões do terminal.</p>
<p>Eles riem juntos, os ombros balançando.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sequer espera que ele pergunte de novo, e sai logo disparando, sem nem pensar:</p>
<p>— Eu tenho espinhas nas coxas.</p>
<p>Jongin não parece enojado, surpreso ou assustado. Suas covinhas aparecem nas bochechas e ele se endireita, curioso, como um cachorrinho com as orelhas levantadas.</p>
<p>— Mesmo? Quero ver.</p>
<p>— Nem pensar.</p>
<p>— Anda, anda, deixa eu ver — ele provoca, levando dedos frenéticos até seu abdômen, mexendo-os contra sua pele em um ataque impiedoso de cócegas.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo se encolhe um pouco, mas não baixa a guarda. Quando as cócegas não funcionam, Jongin se abaixa, apenas os olhos pairando acima da superfície, observando-o com divertimento. Ele engole a água da piscina e, com um biquinho travesso, expele o líquido como um chafariz na sua cara.</p>
<p>— Ugh. Isso é nojento! — ele reclama, e sente a mão de Jongin brincar com a barra da sua bermuda quando ele se distrai, puxando-a só um pouquinho para cima, mas nunca ultrapassando os limites de verdade. — Você é um pilantra, Jongin.</p>
<p>Ele mexe a cabeça de um jeito presunçoso e mostra a língua.</p>
<p>— Você não tem provas.</p>
<p>— Ah, é? Eu já estou sacando qual é a sua. Pois saiba que além de pilantra, você parece ter um gosto especial por atividades proibidas. Beber garrafas de soju. Invadir parques aquáticos de madrugada — ele enumera, brincalhão. — Jogar ovos na casa de um estranho. Beijar garotos...</p>
<p>
  <em>Beijar garotos.</em>
</p>
<p>Kyungsoo para de repente, e ele sabe que a atmosfera está prestes a ficar estranha de novo. Eles ficam sem graça e desviam o olhar para longe um do outro, mas então Jongin se recupera e se vira para ele novamente.</p>
<p>E Kyungsoo odeia isso. Odeia o jeito que Jongin olha para ele. O jeito que ele perde a pose, quase sempre confiante e inabalável, e parece tão frágil naqueles momentos. Aquilo o faz interpretar as coisas errado. Aquilo o faz ter esperanças.</p>
<p>Ele continua encarando e assiste a cada um dos movimentos de Jongin, mesmo os mais discretos. Sua respiração saindo pela boca. Sua mão se movendo aleatoriamente debaixo da água. Seus olhos gentis e luminosos sob as luzes da área de lazer, piscando devagar.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo o observa através das gotículas de água brilhantes acumuladas em seus cílios, vendo seu rosto bonito do outro lado das bolinhas difusas e prateadas que mancham sua visão.</p>
<p>Jongin está sentado na escada da piscina, ficando, pela primeira vez, alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele. O rapaz não faz nenhum movimento para se afastar, mas também não se aproxima. E Kyungsoo deveria se afastar. Ele sabe que deve, mas ele está se sentindo um pouco corajoso, então pende a cabeça na direção dele, engolindo saliva e todos os possíveis arrependimentos garganta abaixo.</p>
<p>Ele pode lidar com eles depois. Agora, ele só precisa sentir a pele de Jongin contra a sua. Mesmo sem beijos, mesmo sem nada além das suas testas conectadas. É o suficiente. Ele só precisa disso.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo cede e se apoia por completo, totalmente entregue, respirando contra ele.</p>
<p>— Essa é uma péssima ideia — Jongin sussurra, mas ele já está fechando os olhos, inspirando o ar morno ao redor deles.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo balança a cabeça de leve e se inclina mais.</p>
<p>— Eu sei.</p>
<p>É a última coisa que ele consegue dizer antes que seus lábios estejam juntos de novo, mais ávidos e ansiosos do que a segunda vez — e certamente muito mais audaciosos do que em seu primeiro beijo. Kyungsoo fecha os olhos e se agarra a ele, à sua nuca, aos cabelos molhados. A sensação é maravilhosa. Talvez ainda melhor do que da última vez.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo tem a impressão de que nunca vai cansar de beijar Jongin.</p>
<p>A mão de Jongin puxa sua cabeça para baixo, exigindo mais proximidade e mais calor. Ela desce pela parte de trás do seu cabelo e para na nuca. A diferença de temperatura entre a ponta dos dedos dele e de sua pele o faz contrair o abdômen, totalmente perdido e extasiado pelos arrepios que cruzam seu corpo.</p>
<p>A água bate de leve em seus corpos, movimentando-se em um ritmo arrastado, quase como se estivessem dançando juntos. E, por um tempo que parece infinito, tudo que ele ouve são os estalos do beijo e a água da piscina se chocando entre eles. Jongin segura seu rosto com firmeza e morde sua boca, sugando seu lábio inferior delicadamente entre os dentes, e Kyungsoo ofega baixinho.</p>
<p>Ele lhe dá tudo em dobro. Retribui cada beijo, cada mordida, cada toque. Kyungsoo chupa sua língua, seus lábios, e se demora massageando os dedos no pescoço dele. Mas então acaba. Jongin o beija uma última vez, um selinho prolongado, depois beija sua bochecha molhada. Ele sente, mais do que ouve, uma risada silenciosa contra seu ouvido.</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo, você é doido. Tem câmeras na piscina.</p>
<p>O garoto se afasta, ainda hesitante, ainda carente dos toques.</p>
<p>A realidade o atinge de uma vez só, e a frase o atropela.</p>
<p>— Meu Deus — ele solta, apavorado, olhando para os lados. — Jongin, ah, meu, Deus. Me desculpa. Puta merda. Ai meu Deus.</p>
<p>Jongin sai da escada e se põe de pé.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem. O síndico deve estar se divertindo — diz baixinho. — Só vem aqui e respira fundo.</p>
<p>Ele coloca uma mão na sua nuca, e Kyungsoo obedece, inspirando fundo. Os dedos pressionam seu pescoço para baixo e eles afundam, os olhos abertos debaixo d'água. O cabelo de Jongin se espalha ao redor da sua cabeça e ele sorri, os lábios selados. Bolhas escapam vagarosamente do seu nariz, flutuando na imensidão azul.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo alcança sua cintura, mantendo-o perto, e eles se beijam de novo. Dessa vez, com mais calma. Com toques fantasmagóricos deslizando pela lateral da cintura bronzeada e o silêncio sepulcral envolvendo os corpos submersos. Eles estão girando um ao redor do outro. Afundando, afundando, afundando.</p>
<p>O ar começa a faltar, e Kyungsoo abre os olhos de novo. Luzes oscilantes dançam sobre o piso. Eles sobem de volta quando suas costas quase tocam o chão. Sem a água a tapar seus ouvidos, todos os sons ressurgem de uma só vez. As respirações ofegantes, a estática do ambiente, o cântico de insetos em algum lugar bem longe.</p>
<p>Jongin passa a mão no rosto e empurra a franja molhada para trás. Ele ri, ao mesmo tempo em que recupera o ar nos pulmões. Gotas de água pingam do seu queixo. É como vê-lo de novo pela primeira vez, na piscina poliesportiva da competição. É como se apaixonar de novo. Não pela primeira, nem segunda, mas terceira vez.</p>
<p>E, amanhã, quando encontrá-lo de novo para a temida punição, ele tem a sensação de que vai se apaixonar pela quarta.</p>
<p>— Minha vez — ele diz. Por um instante muito curto, talvez meio segundo, Kyungsoo não faz ideia do que ele está falando, mas então se lembra do jogo de perguntas que eles deixaram inacabado. Uma coisa que Kyungsoo não sabe sobre ele. Jongin faz sua última confissão da noite. — Eu sempre quis beijar embaixo d’água.</p>
<p>Mãos molhadas traçam a pele do seu rosto, bem perto. Ele respira fundo e inspira. Depois respira fundo mais uma vez. Ele segura o rosto de Jongin quando eles mergulham juntos. A boca dele encontra a sua antes mesmo de afundarem completamente. Seus pés abandonam o chão. Água cobre seus ouvidos.</p>
<p>O mundo se transforma em um lugar silencioso de novo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><h1>6<br/><br/>
</h1><p>É sexta-feira. Kyungsoo já está de pé desde cedo, preparando-se mentalmente para o abate. Ele passou protetor solar na área exposta dos braços e no rosto antes de sair do apartamento, mesmo que o sol das oito horas não esteja ainda tão quente. Seu expediente ficou duas horas mais longo hoje, e ele não pode arriscar.</p><p>Ele guarda suas coisas no vestiário, coloca o uniforme e vai direto para o Giant Aqua Flex. É estranho ver o parque assim, tão vazio e silencioso. Além dele, só os funcionários responsáveis pelo tratamento de água estão ali naquele horário. E Jongin.</p><p>Ele vê o garoto de longe, esfregando um escorregador vermelho com uma grande bucha cheia de sabão. Duas mangueiras enrolam-se em si mesmas a seus pés, como serpentes quilométricas adormecidas.</p><p>Kyungsoo nem viu o rosto dele ainda, mas seu coração já faz uma dança alegre no peito. E quando ele vira, acenando timidamente com uma mão suja de espuma, ele se apaixona por Jongin pela quarta vez.</p><p>— Bom dia — Jongin cumprimenta. Seu olhar não se demora muito nele. O nadador logo volta a se concentrar em sua tarefa.</p><p>— Oi, Jongin— ele diz, forçando simpatia na voz, mas soa tão mecânico quanto uma criança que acabou de aprender a falar.</p><p>É tão esquisito. Por que tem que ser sempre assim?</p><p>A estranheza está ali novamente. Kyungsoo consegue sentir, mesmo que nenhum deles diga nada. Mesmo que ambos estejam dando o seu melhor para fingir que não. Ele enche o peito de ar e se agacha para pegar outra esponja de banho. Ele consegue fazer isso.</p><p>— Eu já fiz a reposição da água e ajustei os níveis de cloro — avisa Jongin, talvez apenas para preencher o silêncio.</p><p>Ele está bravo? Não, ele não parece bravo.</p><p>Ele está arrependido? É provável. Kyungsoo não pensou nas consequências ontem, mas ele está pronto para lidar com elas agora. Bom, ele precisa estar.</p><p>Mas, como sempre, em vez de conversar sobre o assunto, ele apenas balança a cabeça e diz:</p><p>— Tudo bem.</p><p>Jongin segura a esponja perto do abdômen, sem se importar de molhar sua camiseta, e se move hesitantemente perto dele, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Kyungsoo olha para ele, um bolo de nervosismo alojado em seu estômago. Jongin começa a rir.</p><p>— Nós somos dois idiotas — ele solta, suspirando e sacudindo levemente a cabeça em descrença. Ele parece indignado. É engraçado. — Por que sempre precisamos deixar as coisas estranhas desse jeito?</p><p>Os lábios de Kyungsoo se repuxam em um sorriso e ele dá de ombros.</p><p>— Acho que só não sabemos como resolver nossos próprios problemas.</p><p>O rapaz ergue uma sobrancelha, curioso e fascinado pela resposta.</p><p>Kyungsoo se sente culpado, como se estivesse plagiando alguém. Ele sabe exatamente de onde isso veio. Ele deve ter se lembrado da frase do livro de Keigo Higashino que Jongin usou em uma das fotos do seu Instagram.</p><p>
  <em>“É mais fácil criar um problema do que resolvê-lo.”</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo se pergunta se ele e Jongin são assim. Um problema de difícil solução. Um problema que eles mesmo criaram e não sabem como resolver.</p><p>— E se não deixarmos estranho? — Jongin pergunta, a mão que segura a esponja se movendo devagar em um dos corrimãos do brinquedo.</p><p>— Como assim? Fingir que não aconteceu?</p><p>— Não — ele negou, e depois repetiu: — Não, isso não. Acho que a gente deve… só… sabe… deixar rolar.</p><p><em>Só amigos, </em>uma voz ecoa na sua cabeça. Kyungsoo sente aquele gosto amargo na garganta de novo, e então enterra as palavras bem fundo dentro dele.</p><p>— Uma amizade colorida?</p><p>— Fica parecendo coisa de filme quando você coloca assim. Mas, é, acho que é isso aí. Tipo uma amizade colorida. — Jongin para de esfregar o brinquedo e pega a mangueira, gesticulando em sua direção com ela. — Se a gente quiser se beijar, então podemos fazer isso e continuar amigos, sem se sentir mal ou deixar as coisas estranhas.</p><p>Kyungsoo não sabe muito bem como se sentir sobre isso. Algo dentro dele se agita em euforia com a ideia de poder beijar Jongin quando bem quiser, mas outra parte dele, falando mais alto no seu coração, diz que ele só vai se magoar ao ser empurrado diretamente para a <em>friendzone</em>.</p><p>— Tem certeza? E se acabarmos deixando as coisas estranhas mesmo assim? — ele pergunta. — E se <em>eu </em>acabar deixando as coisas estranhas?</p><p>Jongin finge pensar por alguns segundos. Ele sorri, travesso, e seu polegar flerta com a ponta da mangueira.</p><p>— Se você deixar as coisas estranhas, então eu vou fazer <em>isso </em>— ele diz, pressionando e fechando a saída de água com o dedo.</p><p>A água esguicha no peito de Kyungsoo, molhando sua camiseta, pescoço e respingando no rosto. O ataque inesperado o faz se sobressaltar, recuando e xingando alto. Por um segundo, apenas um mísero segundo, ele fica irritado e fecha a cara. Mas então, um milésimo depois, ele se vê correndo para apanhar a outra mangueira e realizar sua vingança, um sorriso enorme em formato de coração adornando os lábios cheios.</p><p>— Você me paga! — ele grita, e ataca também.</p><p>O sol ainda está se levantando, morno contra seus cabelos, quando eles correm ao redor um do outro com suas mangueiras coloridas e suas risadas escandalosas. O uniforme de Jongin logo fica ensopado, os músculos visíveis sob o tecido branco e vermelho. Ele busca por revanche, puxando Kyungsoo para perto, afastando o colarinho do pescoço e deixando a água deslizar por suas costas por dentro da camiseta.</p><p>Kyungsoo fica sujo de sabão onde Jongin o tocou — no queixo, na nuca, nos antebraços, na ponta do nariz. A punição se transformou em uma brincadeira.</p><p>Enquanto se concentram no confronto de jatos d’água e espuma, ele grava cada uma das caretas, cada um dos sorrisos. Jongin está sorrindo de um jeitinho tão bonito que ele não pode evitar. Ele se apaixona pela quinta vez. E mesmo sabendo que é quase impossível, ele se permite sonhar com um futuro onde ele não precise beijar Jongin só na amizade. Onde ele possa caminhar com ele de mãos dadas, sair para encontros no fim de semana ou ser apresentado como “namorado” para os amigos.</p><p>Mas ele é Jongin, o garoto que está nas finais do torneio estadual, que lê livros do Keigo Higashino, tem três troféus no quarto e um futuro brilhante pela frente. E ele é só… Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, que não conquistou nada aos dezoito anos e não sabe o que esperar do futuro. Jongin jamais se apaixonaria por alguém como ele.</p><p>Mas, apesar de tudo, ainda é verão. <em>E enquanto for verão</em>, ele diz a si mesmo,<em> tudo pode mudar</em>. Eles podem nunca mais se falar depois que se reencontrarem nos corredores da escola e fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Ou eles podem continuar amigos. Eles podem ser tudo, ou podem ser nada. Mas ele não pode aceitar não ser nada, não depois de ter sido alguma coisa.</p><p>Ele afasta os pensamentos negativos para longe. Enquanto ainda é verão, Kyungsoo só precisa aproveitar, saborear, valorizar os segundos. Não quer viver os dias como se fossem os últimos, como se fosse uma despedida. Ele quer que aquele seja apenas o começo.</p><p>Kyungsoo só precisa se apegar a isso e deixar rolar. Porque Jongin ainda está aqui, ele ainda está por perto, e ele é todo seu.</p><p>Pelo menos enquanto ainda é verão.</p><p> </p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p> </p><p>— Hoje é o grande dia! — Wendy anuncia assim que entra no vestiário.</p><p>Como se ninguém soubesse. Como se ela não estivesse falando sobre isso desde a semana passada, obrigando-os a marcar o evento no calendário do celular e agendar uma notificação como lembrete.</p><p>— O que tem hoje? — pergunta Ten, o menino tailandês, só para irritá-la. Em troca, ele é atingido no braço por uma toalha de rosto cor-de-rosa e ri baixinho, voltando a mergulhar a cabeça dentro do armário de metal.</p><p>Já está quase anoitecendo quando eles devolvem os coletes salva-vidas, os apitos e o restante de seus pertences ao guarda-volumes. Wendy marcha animada e furiosamente para fora do vestiário, mas para logo atrás da porta, metade do corpo aparecendo. Ela aponta o indicador para todos os funcionários presentes e semicerra os olhos ameaçadoramente.</p><p>— Não percam! — ela ordena. — É uma tradição dos veteranos do parque. Não vou perdoá-los se faltarem, ouviram? Essa é a herança que estou deixando pra vocês, meus queridos bebês. Vocês têm a obrigação de passar o legado adiante.</p><p>Kyungsoo ri e balança a cabeça.</p><p>Ele ouviu pelo menos uma dezena de vezes Wendy tagarelar sobre a famosa e lendária festa do pijama dos veteranos. Acontece todos os anos nas férias de verão, quando o parque recruta mais funcionários para suprir a demanda. Os novos rostinhos se juntam a eles em uma noite regada a comida, bebida, filmes, dinâmicas em grupo e histórias de terror.</p><p>Quando volta para o prédio, a passos mais rápidos do que o normal, Kyungsoo percebe que está animado para a festa. Ele recebe uma mensagem automática de Wendy que diz: “Quem estiver sem pijama não entra.” Então respira fundo, tira a roupa que tinha escolhido e pega seu pijama cinza.</p><p>O dormitório da amiga já está lotado quando ele chega. Ao lado da cama, onde Jongin pintou seus olhos com o lápis preto da última vez, seis jovens — três homens e três mulheres — se sentam em almofadas estampadas e coloridas. Potes cheios de pipoca, canecas, doces e garrafas de bebida descansam no chão ao redor deles. O apartamento está decorado com luzes pisca-pisca, tapetes peludos e um tecido claro que pende do teto, formando uma enorme cabana.</p><p>Ten está ali, e Minho também. Kyungsoo logo é puxado para se sentar na roda com eles.</p><p>Wendy está de pé, gesticulando com a cabeça e o braço esquerdo enquanto o direito mantém seu copo de cerveja firme e seguro. É a sua vez de fazer a mímica. Atrás dela, sobre uma mesinha alta, um filme está passando, completamente ignorado, na tela do notebook de alguém.</p><p>Jongin já deveria estar ali. O garoto procura por ele entre as pessoas na cozinha e na curta fila do banheiro, mas nenhum sinal do nadador.</p><p>Kyungsoo entra no jogo na rodada seguinte. Ele é bom nisso. Quando o tema escolhido é “Filmes”, ele facilmente acerta quase todas as mímicas, e, para sua enorme surpresa, ele ganha de presente uma coroa de plástico dourada, que Wendy coloca em sua cabeça como se ele fosse o rei da festa.</p><p>A porta se abre enquanto as duas meninas gêmeas que trabalham no Healing Spa Pool estão produzindo Minho. Uma delas cuida do rosto, se empenhando em uma maquiagem bem chamativa; a outra cuida do cabelo, amarrando as mechas em pequenos elásticos coloridos. Kyungsoo está assistindo quando Minho, com apenas um dos olhos maquiado, agita os punhos e comemora fervorosamente a chegada de alguém.</p><p>Jongin aparece no batente com um pijama azul-marinho com riscas verticais brancas e duas sacolas enormes de frango frito.</p><p>— Uhuuuu, arrasou, Phelps! Agora a festa começou de verdade! — exclama Wendy, levantando para ajudá-lo. — Uma festa não é uma festa sem cerveja e frango frito.</p><p>Ele desaparece na cozinha, onde quatro pessoas jogam cartas numa pequena mesa de almoço, e sai depois de alguns minutos. Quando volta, seus olhos buscam alguém na bagunça do apartamento, e ele sorri quando localiza Kyungsoo perto da cama.</p><p>Jongin se senta de pernas cruzadas do lado dele na roda.</p><p>— Oi — ele diz. — Coroa legal.</p><p>— Oi — o garoto responde. — Você perdeu uma competição e tanto.</p><p>— Posso imaginar.</p><p>Alguém oferece um copo de refrigerante para Jongin. O garoto tailandês.</p><p>— Felizmente você chegou a tempo para a sessão de beleza.</p><p>— Eu <em>amo </em>a sessão de beleza — Jongin comenta, aceitando o copo.</p><p>— Eu <em>detesto </em>a sessão de beleza — rebate Ten, com repulsa, mas ele coloca a mão no peito e sorri, animado. — Mal posso esperar.</p><p>Kyungsoo se endireita, curioso.</p><p>— O que é a sessão de beleza?</p><p>O garoto do outro lado da roda não perde tempo em responder:</p><p>— É <em>terrível</em>. Minha parte preferida da noite — explica ele, como um expert da festa do pijama. Ten se aproxima, sorrateiro, e sussurra perto deles: — Nós aplicamos máscaras faciais e deitamos no chão. No ano passado, um cara passou uma máscara preta no rosto todo. Quando ele puxou, a sobrancelha direita dele saiu junto. Inteirinha. Foi louco! Mas aquelas costeletas horrorosas dele saíram também, então até que foi bom.</p><p>Máscaras?</p><p>Antes que pudesse perguntar mais, uma garota que estava na cozinha entrou no quarto, carregando uma enorme vasilha com uma pasta verde meio pálida. Era abacate amassado com iogurte natural e aveia. Uma receita rica em vitaminas, proteínas, cobre, fibras e gorduras monoinsaturadas, segundo ela. </p><p>Todos ganham faixas de algodão para afastar o cabelo da testa e um potinho individual para não mergulhar a mão diretamente na vasilha coletiva. Em questão de segundos, todos os jovens estão aglomerados no chão do quarto, os rostos pintados de verde-oliva. Alguns ficam tão carregados de máscara que as camadas adquirem um aspecto assustadoramente irregular e pedregoso. É como uma reunião da família Frankenstein.</p><p>Jongin passa a máscara sozinho, tão rápido que ele mal registra. Sua faixa de tecido grosso é branca — e agora também um pouco verde na beirada — e diz “Fighting!” em letras vermelhas. Kyungsoo também já está com a faixa na cabeça quando Jongin se vira para ele, ajeita as pernas dobradas e dá um tapinha na sua bochecha com os dedos sujos de abacate.</p><p>— Vem cá, bonitão — chama ele. — Vamos tentar deixar você bem verde.</p><p>A palavra “bonitão” vem à tona de novo, e uma sensação quente preenche seu peito. Ele tenta não se derreter todo no chão do quarto.</p><p>A vasilha deve ter sido deixada por algumas horas na geladeira, porque a pasta de abacate está tão gelada que ele se remexe, inquieto, e seus joelhos se encostam aos de Jongin.</p><p>— Esse é o apelido que seus amigos me deram? — arrisca Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Não… — ele responde, devagar, e segura o queixo dele no lugar.</p><p>— Então qual é?</p><p>— Ssssh. Quietinho pra não cair no tapete.</p><p>Tudo bem, ele continua fazendo jogo duro. Jongin ainda vai manter segredo sobre o misterioso apelido. Kyungsoo apenas aceita que sua curiosidade vai precisar aguentar mais um tempo, mas ele não consegue evitar. Ele deixa os ombros caírem em desânimo e fica em silêncio.</p><p>Os dedos de Jongin passeiam em seu rosto, aplicando a máscara nas bochechas, depois no queixo, na testa e nas têmporas. Ele finaliza com pinceladas leves com a ponta dos indicadores e dos médios na ponte do seu nariz e entre as sobrancelhas.</p><p>— Que tal? — Kyungsoo pergunta assim que o outro se afasta, observando sua obra-prima.</p><p>— Verde e bonitinho como o Grinch.</p><p>— Credo! — ele protesta, pensando nas caretas e no rosto verde enrugado. Mas, então, outra versão brota em sua mente. Uma mais fofa, simpática e peluda. — Espera aí. O Grinch da animação ou o Grinch do Jim Carrey?</p><p>— Da animação.</p><p>— Hm, então tudo bem. Posso viver com essa.</p><p>Kyungsoo aplica uma segunda camada no rosto de Jongin. Minutos depois, alguém desliga a luz da cozinha, e o quarto fica ligeiramente mais escuro sem a claridade do cômodo ao lado. Jongin ri e estica as mãos lambuzadas na frente do rosto.</p><p>— Vem, vamos lavar as mãos antes que todo mundo deite e apaguem as luzes.</p><p>Eles são os únicos na fila para o banheiro. Talvez eles devessem ter sido mais espertos e usado uma colher ou pincel para fazer a aplicação, como a maioria dos outros convidados.</p><p>Minho abre a porta e sai lá de dentro, já cambaleando de tão bêbado, com os olhos maquiados e duas marcas circulares de máscara de abacate nas bochechas. Mesmo zonzo, ele fica rígido e faz uma saudação militar quando os encontra do lado de fora. O rapaz acabou de voltar do seu período obrigatório de alistamento e ainda não perdeu o costume de saudar respeitosamente, como se todos fossem seus superiores. </p><p>Jongin fecha a porta e Kyungsoo dispara até a pia. Eles lavam as mãos e secam na toalha, mas não deixam o banheiro imediatamente.</p><p>— A sessão de beleza e de cinema são legais, mas devíamos fugir antes das histórias de terror — recomenda o nadador.</p><p>— São assim tão ruins?</p><p>— Ano passado eu não dormi por três noites.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorri e se olha no espelho.</p><p>— Você tem razão. A máscara parece legal. Ela cheira bem.</p><p>Ele não parece o Grinch, mas deve admitir que Jongin tem bastante imaginação. A imagem no reflexo é apenas a de um garoto normal, com uma faixa ridícula na cabeça e camadas desnecessárias de máscara de abacate no rosto.</p><p>Jongin aparece atrás dele e o garoto prende a respiração com a aproximação morna às suas costas. Ele consegue sentir o calor emanando do rapaz mais alto sem que precise tocá-lo. O atleta afasta a gola alta do seu pijama, os dedos roçando no pescoço, e a respiração dele em seu ouvido quase faz suas pernas fraquejarem.</p><p>Então, a boca dele se aproxima da sua pele e a língua desliza em algum lugar entre a bochecha e a mandíbula.</p><p>Kyungsoo dá um pulo para o lado.</p><p>— Você acabou de <em>lamber </em>a minha cara?</p><p>O rapaz não parece culpado. Ele apenas assente, confiante, sem perder a compostura.</p><p>— E lamberia de novo.</p><p>— Jongin!</p><p>— Desculpa, foi mal. Eu deixo você lamber a minha também.</p><p>Kyungsoo apenas ri e balança a cabeça, recusando educadamente o convite. Mas Jongin não está nem aí. Ele parece se divertir com a situação. Pressionando seu corpo de leve, ele encaixa o rosto no seu ombro direito e cola suas bochechas juntas, admirando a imagem deles refletida no espelho. Seus rostos melados resvalam um no outro.</p><p>— Uau, cara, nós parecemos tão nojentos — ele diz, rindo, um braço envolvendo-o pela cintura.</p><p>Observando seu próprio reflexo, Kyungsoo vira o rosto para olhar diretamente para Jongin. O rapaz copia o gesto, e eles ficam frente a frente. Os olhos dele brilham de divertimento e ele inclina levemente a cabeça, aproximando o nariz do seu, roçando as pontinhas juntas até que a máscara se espalhe.</p><p>Kyungsoo mal se dá conta do que está acontecendo quando a boca dele encontra a sua e se afasta logo depois, em um beijo macio e curto. Depois de novo, de novo e de novo. Jongin cobre seus lábios com pequenos beijos, e seus antebraços se apoiam em seus ombros, meio frouxos, as mãos muito longe para tocá-lo.</p><p>Seus rostos se separam, mas eles não se afastam.</p><p>— Viu só? — Jongin sorri. — Sem estranhamento.</p><p>O garoto balança a cabeça, concordando.</p><p>Ele não bebeu nenhuma gota de álcool esta noite. Só refrigerante com pouco gás e algumas pedras de gelo. Mas ele se sente corajoso de novo, como na piscina. Um Kyungsoo totalmente sóbrio se encaixa entre os braços de Jongin e alcança seu rosto com as mãos, sem se importar em se sujar outra vez. Ele o beija de novo, sente o gosto doce do iogurte e recua um pouco.</p><p>— Sem estranhamento.</p><p>Eles estão assim, agarrados, os braços emaranhados um no outro, quando o rangido da maçaneta soa atrás deles. A voz de Minho volta, ecoando lá dentro.</p><p>— O que ‘cês ‘tão fazendo?</p><p>Jongin se sobressalta ao olhar para a porta. Felizmente, ela não está escancarada, mas apenas semiaberta. O rapaz mais velho se pendura no batente como se mal pudesse se manter em pé.</p><p>Kyungsoo abre a boca, pronto para usar uma de suas melhores desculpas, mas Jongin apenas aperta seu ombro, segurando-o no lugar.</p><p>— Beijando — ele diz.</p><p>Com sorte, ele nem se lembraria disso no dia seguinte.</p><p>Minho pisca os olhos devagar. O gesto parece estranho, sonolentamente sedutor. Kyungsoo percebe que ele está com cílios postiços.</p><p>— Tá bom — ele responde, como uma criança.</p><p>E depois fecha a porta.</p><p>Kyungsoo e Jongin respiram, aliviados. Os dois se desgrudam e se recostam na bancada da pia. Mas antes que possam cantar vitória, eles ouvem um tropeço. Depois uma risada baixa, vozes abafadas e um anúncio. Alto e em bom som, para uma plateia de pelo menos quinze funcionários como testemunhas.</p><p>— Eles estavam se beijando!</p><p> </p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p> </p><p>— Aquela foi, oficialmente, uma das piores saídas do armário do século.</p><p>É o que Jongin diz a ele mais tarde, em seu quarto no quinto andar, com uma voz abafada contra o colchão. Ele está deitado de bruços, a cabeça enterrada sob o travesseiro. Kyungsoo não sabe o que fazer com ele, então apenas deita ao seu lado e espera ele superar o constrangimento.</p><p>Aquele é um Jongin que ele nunca viu antes. Não desde a oitava série, pelo menos. Um Jongin vulnerável e constrangido. No fundo, ele ainda tem muito daquele menino que conheceu no terraço da festa de Yixing.</p><p>Ele solta um grunhido, insatisfeito, mas então fica em silêncio. Um minuto depois, ele se levanta, ainda segurando o travesseiro atrás da cabeça, como se estivesse colado a ele. Seus olhos estão levemente arregalados. </p><p>— Meu Deus, Kyungsoo, me perdoa. Só agora eu me toquei que não perguntei como você se sente. Você tá bem com isso? — Ele estica a mão para roçar o polegar na bochecha de Kyungsoo, agora limpa e livre da máscara de abacate, em um gesto consolador. O travesseiro escorrega. — Eu posso… Não sei… Eu posso inventar alguma coisa, sei lá, dizer pra eles que era tudo uma brincadeira nossa. Eu posso…</p><p>— Eu tô legal, Jongin. É sério. Não precisa fazer nada.</p><p>Ele cai de volta na cama.</p><p>— Que saco — ele resmunga, quase para si mesmo. — De quantos armários a gente ainda precisa sair?</p><p>Kyungsoo olha para o teto e diz:</p><p>— Muitos. O tempo todo.</p><p>Eles ficam em silêncio. Os minutos se arrastam.</p><p>O garoto jamais poderia imaginar que um dia estaria ali, deitado na cama de Jongin. Não que ele não tivesse pensado nisso, mas a possibilidade sempre lhe pareceu muito pequena para se transformar em realidade. Verdade seja dita, ele já tinha imaginado algo como aquilo várias vezes, embora a imagem que ele idealizou consistisse em Kyungsoo e Jongin em bem menos roupas do que agora.</p><p>Em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, o celular do rapaz vibra e a tela se acende. Uma notificação do aplicativo de encontros aparece.</p><p>Jongin apenas a ignora.</p><p>Kyungsoo finge que não viu. Ele finge que não sente um peso a mais no peito e um latejar levemente doloroso nas têmporas quando se lembra do convite para o cinema. Que não dói pensar na ideia de outra pessoa levando Jongin para assistir a droga do tal <em>Zumbilândia 2.</em></p><p>Jongin, que está aqui, deitado ao seu lado, e que parece tão seu.</p><p>Dói saber que não é.</p><p>Como se sentisse as paranoias rondando a cabeça do garoto, palavras cortam o ar para afastar os pensamentos ruins. Jongin se vira para ele, encolhido em si mesmo, o travesseiro agora sob a cabeça. Ele parece sério, mas esperançoso ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Quero que você venha me assistir nadando — ele diz baixinho.</p><p>Kyungsoo ergue uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— De novo? Não me diga que você tá planejando invadir o parque...</p><p>— Não, não aqui. Quero que você me assista no ginásio, na próxima competição. Quero que esteja lá na arquibancada. Torcendo por mim.</p><p>Ele pisca os olhos grandes e arredondados.</p><p>— Mesmo?</p><p>— Mesmo.</p><p>— Você quer a experiência completa? — pergunta Kyungsoo, já imaginando como seria assistir a uma competição de natação depois de tanto tempo. — Tipo, eu em pé com uma camiseta temática, um cartaz enorme escrito “Fã número 1 de Kim Jongin” e um megafone?</p><p>O nadador ri.</p><p>— Não preciso de nada disso. Cartazes, megafone, nada disso. Só preciso de você.</p><p>A última parte faz seu coração disparar. Kyungsoo engole em seco, afunda a bochecha no travesseiro e torce para que ele não perceba a mudança na sua respiração. Se Jongin o convidou para assisti-lo, então significa que ele planeja manter contato depois que as férias acabarem, certo? Ele ainda estará por perto, mesmo depois que as coisas voltarem ao normal. Certo?</p><p>Jongin mantém o olhar fixo no dele. Suas pálpebras estão pesadas, os olhos piscando lentamente enquanto o encara através da penumbra azulada do quarto. Kyungsoo sabe que ele não vai durar muito tempo acordado.</p><p>O rapaz se levanta de leve, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão.</p><p>— Quer passar a noite aqui?</p><p>— Tem certeza? — insiste Kyungsoo.</p><p>Os olhos dele estão quase se fechando.</p><p>— Sim — Jongin responde, quase em um sussurro. — Dorme aqui comigo.</p><p>Em resposta, Kyungsoo assente vagamente, em silêncio, e move o corpo para se aninhar mais perto dele. Ele fecha os olhos, mas sente o rapaz sorrir e se deitar de novo.</p><p>Quando Jongin fala novamente, sua voz está mais baixa e rouca. Sonolenta e arrastada, tênue e meio distante, enquanto mãos invisíveis o puxam aos poucos para o mundo dos sonhos.</p><p>— Eu tô feliz que a gente voltou a se falar.</p><p>E os lábios cheios de Kyungsoo se repuxam em um sorriso pequeno e sutil.</p><p>— É, eu também.</p><p>Enquanto perde para o sono, mergulhando na inconsciência, Kyungsoo continua sorrindo.</p><p> </p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p> </p><p>Wendy esmaga o sorvete com a ponta do garfo, perfurando-o com intensidade exagerada. O talher raspa no fundo do prato com um rangido agudo pavoroso. Uma calda doce de frutas vermelhas escorre de sua sobremesa. É como a cena de um crime.</p><p>— Vocês deviam ter me contado que estão namorando — ela solta, amarga, e leva um pedaço de manga até a boca.</p><p>— A gente não tá — Jongin responde.</p><p>Kyungsoo queria que ele tivesse hesitado. Ao menos um pouco.</p><p>Eles estão na pausa para o lanche. Dessa vez, eles vieram ao Mango Six para beber milkshakes e experimentar as sobremesas. É bem diferente da cafeteria fechada que ele visitou em Gangnam. Ali, eles comem a céu aberto, e a loja segue a temática do parque. Parece um quiosque havaiano, com um telhado coberto de palha, um letreiro feito de prancha e muitas flores artificiais.</p><p>— Que seja. Vocês podiam ter me contado. — Ela fecha os olhos e geme em apreciação. — Puts, isso aqui tá uma delícia. Mas o negócio é que... É injusto vocês terem escondido de mim, sabe? Eu me sinto <em>tão</em> traída. — Wendy para outra vez, engolindo o sorvete. — Uau, é realmente doce. Vocês já provaram esse daqui? Enfim, vocês sabem o que quero dizer. Estou triste por não terem confiado em mim, mas feliz por terem me pagado essa sobremesa achando que vou perdoá-los tão facilmente. — Ela lambe o garfo. — E vou mesmo, porque isso aqui tá <em>dos deuses</em>.</p><p>Jongin sorri.</p><p>— Sabia que você ia gostar.</p><p>— Vocês têm sorte por eu ter beijado na boca ontem e estar de bom humor. Curiosidade interessante: descobri que além de gostoso e meio burrinho, o Minho também é uma fera selvagem quando bebe e usa cílios postiços.</p><p>— <em>Eca</em> — os garotos dizem ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Olha só quem fala. Não eram vocês que estavam se beijando com aquela gororoba de abacate na cara dentro do meu banheiro?</p><p>Ouvir outra pessoa falar deles é estranhamente satisfatório, mesmo daquele jeito, em um falso tom pejorativo. Para Kyungsoo, ouvir sobre os beijos sob outra perspectiva é como ter certeza de que ele não estava imaginando coisas. Como saber que era real, e que ele não é o único que sabe. Eles não são mais um segredo.</p><p>Jongin começa a rir da pergunta, mas para assim que uma mão pousa em seu ombro. Um dos funcionários do Jet Slide se aproxima e murmura alguma coisa sobre precisarem de ajuda, e o rapaz se levanta rapidamente, arrastando a cadeira. Antes de ir embora, ele pega seu milkshake pela metade e coloca ao lado do copo de Kyungsoo, deixando-o para ele.</p><p>— Foi mal, gente. Vejo vocês depois.</p><p>Kyungsoo observa enquanto ele se afasta.</p><p>Sua mente viaja até a noite passada, quando eles se beijaram no banheiro. Agora que pensa nisso, um rastro de esperança se agita em seu estômago. Não foram beijos intensos, puramente guiados pelo desejo e pelos hormônios, mas apenas toques suaves, gentis. Beijos travessos, mas beijos sem malícia. E depois, na manhã seguinte, ele havia acordado com Jongin fazendo desenhos invisíveis com o dedo em suas costas, por cima do pijama.</p><p>Mas aquele é apenas quem Jongin é. Ele não é do tipo que age como babaca só porque está beijando alguém de vez em quando sem compromisso, ou porque quer evitar que ele se apegue. Isso não significa que ele está sendo correspondido. Mesmo que a avalanche de sentimentos da oitava série tenham voltado com força total para Kyungsoo, talvez não seja o mesmo para Jongin.</p><p>Suas incertezas estão consumindo-o aos poucos.</p><p>Kyungsoo vai enlouquecer. Ele tem certeza disso.</p><p>— Você gosta dele — reconhece Wendy, e ele desperta para a realidade. — Não acredito que não percebi antes.</p><p>Por alguns segundos, ele apenas a encara com olhos grandes e pouco expressivos. Ele é bom em disfarçar. Bom, pelo menos é isso que ele acha, mas ela não parece concordar. Mesmo assim, ele dá de ombros e tenta agir indiferente.</p><p>— Não gosto dele. Foi só um beijo.</p><p>— Nunca é só um beijo quando você olha pra ele <em>desse jeito.</em></p><p>— Que jeito? — ele pergunta, o tom de voz denunciando sua preocupação e curiosidade. Kyungsoo percebe que acabou de se entregar.</p><p>Wendy sorri. Ela espeta a sobremesa com o garfo de novo.</p><p>— Do mesmo jeito que eu olho pra essa belezinha aqui. — Ela balança o pedaço de manga no ar. — Só que é pior quando é você, porque você olha pra ele como se ele fosse uma sobremesa especial que você nunca vai poder ter. É tão doloroso de assistir — ela comenta tristemente, e o garoto sente a sinceridade nas palavras dela. — Kyungsoo, eu gosto de você, então vou te dizer isso. Você precisa contar pra ele. Jongin nem sempre é muito rápido pra perceber as coisas. E não sei se ele comentou com você, mas ele tem um encontro no sábado.</p><p>Kyungsoo mal percebe, mas ele está debruçado sobre a mesa, roendo a unha do dedão. Seus olhos estão fixos na madeira do tampo da mesa. Ele não consegue encarar Wendy.</p><p>— Eu sei — ele sussurra.</p><p>— Seria muito legal se ele pudesse ficar com alguém como você. Ele merece isso, e acho que você também — ela continua. — Não estrague tudo, não deixe ele ir. O verão termina em alguns dias. Depois pode ser tarde demais para pedi-lo pra voltar.</p><p>Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. Ela tem razão.</p><p>O silêncio se arrasta entre eles pela primeira vez em muito tempo.</p><p>Quando ele bebe o milkshake outra vez, o gosto desce amargo pela sua garganta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><h1>7<br/><br/>
</h1><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo percebe que está cavando cada vez mais fundo quando beijar Kim Jongin se torna seu grande objetivo de vida.</p><p>As férias estão em sua reta final e o parque anda cada vez mais lotado, com mais excursões e turistas do que o habitual. E entre pausas para almoço e lanche muito curtas, algumas idas emergenciais ao banheiro e um “oi” aqui e ali, ele quase não vê Jongin. O garoto está quase implorando a Deus por uma chance de dar um beijo naquela boca de novo. Uma oportunidade, uma brecha entre os dias atarefados, qualquer coisa.</p><p>Na quarta-feira, ele encontra Jongin quando vai encher sua garrafinha. Os dois se esbarram na fila em frente ao bebedouro. Ele já está indo embora quando Kyungsoo chega, carregando sua garrafa já cheia, mas para ao lado dele para lhe fazer companhia enquanto ele espera. </p><p>— Essa é a <em>pior </em>semana da minha vida — Kyungsoo diz. Não porque seja verdade, mas porque ele não consegue encontrar nada melhor para dizer.</p><p>Sinceramente, ele já teve semanas bem piores. Como aquela vez em que adotou um cachorro da rua e descobriu, dias depois, que ele já tinha dono. Ou quando Chanyeol o venceu em um duelo de <em>beyblades </em>e ficou se gabando por sete dias inteiros. Ou, ainda, quando quase reprovou em matemática na sétima série, ficou de castigo e, por isso, perdeu uma semana de episódios da sua novela de suspense preferida na TV. </p><p>Ficar sem beijar Jongin parecia tão terrível quanto viver sem nunca ter visto a cena onde a vilã mata a protagonista no episódio final.</p><p>— Você não deve ter tido tantas semanas ruins, então. O parque já enfrentou épocas ainda mais cheias, acredite se quiser. — Jongin ri e bate com a lateral da garrafinha no seu braço. — Você tá com sede? Quer beber da minha enquanto isso?</p><p>Kyungsoo precisa reunir toda sua força de vontade para não olhar para a boca dele. De novo. Pela quarta vez, na verdade, porque ele a esteve encarando desde o horário de almoço no BoraBora. Céus, ele precisa ficar com Jongin outra vez, porque suas noites de sono dependem disso. Ele não aguenta mais rolar de um lado para o outro na cama pensando nos cabelos macios e nos lábios sensuais.</p><p>Ele quer <em>tanto </em>beijá-lo…</p><p>E se o olhar de Jongin para a sua boca é indício de alguma coisa, ele também quer.</p><p>— Não, tudo bem. A água é uma desculpa. Eu só queria fugir um pouco.</p><p>E, naquele segundo, naquela fração de tempo onde eles são pegos encarando a boca um do outro, os dois desviam o olhar. Jongin torce a tampa e bebe um gole da garrafinha, virando a cabeça para o outro lado.</p><p>— Depois daqui… Se você não estiver muito cansado… — ele começa, ainda sem conseguir olhar Kyungsoo diretamente nos olhos. — Quer dizer, eu sei que é meio impossível, né? Com essa correria e tudo. Mas, sei lá, se você estiver de bobeira mais tarde e não tiver nada melhor planejado, quer fazer alguma coisa?</p><p>Kyungsoo engole em seco e tenta não parecer muito desesperado quando responde:</p><p>— Claro. O pessoal vai sair pra beber de novo?</p><p>— Não. Na verdade, não. Eles estão ocupados comprando bebidas para a confraternização de fim de férias. — Jongin franze a testa. Seu olhar, antes fixo na tampa da garrafa, sobe até o rosto de Kyungsoo de novo. Ele parece meio sem graça. — Eu quis dizer, tipo, só nós dois.</p><p>— Ah... — Por alguns segundos vergonhosos, isso é tudo que Kyungsoo consegue dizer. Mas ele não deixa que o silêncio pesado perdure por muito tempo, e acrescenta, apressado: — Eu tenho filmes no notebook.</p><p>Que tentativa deprimente de interação social, ele pensa.</p><p>Mas um sorrisinho agora brinca nos lábios de Jongin.</p><p>— É claro que tem.</p><p>— Eu não sou cinéfilo — ele declara, para não restar dúvidas, mas o nadador apenas dá de ombros, brincalhão.</p><p>— Eu não disse que era.</p><p>A fila continua andando. Quando chega na vez de Kyungsoo, eles ficam em silêncio enquanto ele espera sua garrafa encher. Por falta de opções, ele a comprou na loja de presentes do parque. Ela é de plástico, não muito grande, mais fina no meio e estampada com um personagem de <em>Pororo: O Pequeno Pinguim, </em>um desenho animado infantil.</p><p>Jongin agora espera por ele na saída, encostado à parede. Assim que Kyungsoo passa por ele, o rapaz segue em seu encalço.</p><p>— Então, no seu quarto ou no meu? — ele pergunta.</p><p>O sol ainda está alto no céu e falta muito tempo para que ele seja liberado, mas ele não se importa. Kyungsoo bebe um gole da própria água para esconder seu sorriso ansioso e contente. E enquanto caminham de volta, na direção dos toboáguas e da gigante montanha superficial à beira da piscina de ondas, ele chega à conclusão de que nada pode estragar seu dia.</p><p>Essa é a <em>melhor </em>semana da sua vida.</p><p> </p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo está quase surtando.</p><p>Saber que Jongin vai conhecer seu quarto — oficialmente agora, sem estar enfiado dentro do seu armário — é ainda pior do que receber seus amigos. Ele já arrumou a cama três vezes, já passou desinfetante em todos os móveis e continua checando seu reflexo no espelho de cinco em cinco minutos. Ele também escondeu o desenho do pinguim vestindo a camiseta do My Chemical Romance em algum lugar seguro, onde o rapaz não ousasse bisbilhotar.</p><p>Ele deixa tudo preparado, mas de um jeito que não pareça que ele se preparou demais. O edredom está meio amassado, o notebook descansa semiaberto sobre a cama e há um copo de suco quase vazio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Kyungsoo espera que os detalhes consigam dar o recado: “Sou limpo e organizado, mas não estou desesperado a ponto de fazer uma faxina emergencial por sua causa.”   </p><p>Enquanto se olha no espelho outra vez, alisando a camiseta do Paul McCartney e a franja minúscula do cabelo curto (tem uma mechinha que não quer abaixar por nada, não importa quantas vezes ele a coloque no lugar), Kyungsoo se lembra de algo que Chanyeol uma vez disse na cantina, enquanto desenhava uma carinha sorridente dentro do seu hambúrguer com o ketchup. O amigo estava saindo com uma garota do colégio vizinho na época.</p><p>— Quando você chama uma garota pra assistir um filme, nunca é <em>só </em>assistir um filme — ele tinha dito, retirando as rodelas de picles e caprichando no formato dos olhos. — Todo mundo sabe disso.</p><p>E lá está ela, a sua ansiedade, borbulhando em seu estômago e se transformando em um monstro ainda maior.</p><p>E se Jongin estiver pensando que mencionar os filmes foi um convite para transar? Não que Kyungsoo não queira transar. Acredite, ele quer. Bastante. Só o pensamento de ter Jongin em cima dele, com a mão passeando pelo seu corpo, faz um arrepio eufórico e ansioso deslizar em suas veias. Ele só não tem experiência. Ou confiança. Ou camisinhas. Ou...</p><p>Ok, ele <em>está </em>surtando. É oficial.</p><p>O garoto está andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso, quando a campainha toca. Ele respira fundo três vezes antes de abrir. Jongin sorri para ele, parado na porta com uma garrafa de água mineral e uma barra de chocolate.</p><p>Em suas pesquisas curiosas no Google no auge da puberdade, Kyungsoo já tinha ouvido falar que casais costumavam pegar água antes das preliminares para hidratar o corpo depois do ato, assim como chocolate meio-amargo, porque ele melhora a frequência cardíaca e combate a pressão baixa. Sabe como é, depois de uma sessão muito… <em>intensa</em>.</p><p>Ele nunca pensou que um dia seria obrigado a admitir isso, mesmo que em pensamento, mas Park Chanyeol tinha razão.</p><p>— Ah — Kyungsoo deixa a mandíbula ceder, a boca aberta em compreensão. — Você quer transar comigo.</p><p>Puta que pariu. Ele disse mesmo isso em voz alta?</p><p>— O quê? — Jongin pisca, confuso, e ele percebe que <em>sim</em>, ele disse. Por um momento vergonhoso e infinito, eles apenas se olham, tentando escolher as palavras. Jongin ainda parece um pouco perdido quando diz: — Quer dizer, eu quero. Algum dia, se você quiser. Eu te acho lindo, e eu seria louco se não quisesse. — Ele olha para baixo, para os objetos nas suas mãos. — Mas eu não <em>planejei </em>isso nem nada do tipo, e nem tô tentando forçar nada. Só achei que a gente pudesse ficar com fome.</p><p>Uau. Kyungsoo é um grande idiota.</p><p>Que deprimente.</p><p>Ele poderia se jogar da janela do quarto se soubesse que sobreviveria à queda. </p><p>— Você quer? — Jongin devolve a pergunta, provavelmente porque Kyungsoo ainda está em silêncio, organizando as ideias na sua cabeça.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Transar comigo.</p><p>— Agora?</p><p>— Não. Sim. Não sei. Não necessariamente hoje, mas… em algum momento?</p><p>— Em algum momento — concorda Kyungsoo, encarando o garoto de pé na sua porta, a mente em branco. — Foi mal. Eu sou tão besta. Podemos começar de novo da parte que eu digo “Boa noite” e te convido pra entrar como um ser humano normal?</p><p>Jongin aquiesce, as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Talvez pela situação, talvez por ter ficado com o rosto no sol o dia todo. Depois sorri e diz:</p><p>— Boa noite.</p><p>Kyungsoo abre espaço, gesticula em direção ao cômodo e sorri de volta, sem mostrar os dentes, apenas um sorriso embaraçado.</p><p>— Entra aí.</p><p>Kyungsoo se senta na cama de pernas cruzadas em frente ao notebook. Ele dá tapinhas no colchão, chamando Jongin, e ele o segue. O nadador coloca a garrafa de água e o chocolate na mesa de cabeceira. Quando Kyungsoo levanta a tela, o rapaz se aconchega melhor perto dele, observando sobre seu ombro. Embora tentem ignorar, o clima estranho ainda está ali, pairando entre eles. </p><p>— Então… qual filme vamos ver?</p><p>Kyungsoo se dá conta, pela primeira vez, de que não escolheu nada. Na verdade, ele considerou bastante suas opções, mas não se decidiu por nenhuma. Ele cogitou escolher uma comédia, porque seria divertido e leve, e eles podiam ficar relaxados perto um do outro. Ou algo com suspense psicológico e terror, para que o medo fizesse os dois ficarem agarradinhos a cada <em>jump scare</em>.</p><p>Ele pensou em <em>Projeto Gemini</em>, porque é interessante o suficiente para Jongin não pensar “Ele escolheu um filme ruim de propósito para a gente ficar nos amassos”, mas ao mesmo tempo não interessante demais a ponto de não dar chance para que eles se beijassem.</p><p>No fim das contas, ele decide dar de ombros e fingir que não gastou as últimas horas de trabalho no parque aquático pensando nisso.</p><p>— Bom, não sei, mas eu tenho uma pasta com vários filmes.</p><p>Uma das sobrancelhas de Jongin levanta, de leve.</p><p>— Por que não estou surpreso?</p><p>Ele abre a pasta na área de trabalho, revelando outras cinco pastas dentro dela. Kyungsoo para a seta do mouse sobre a primeira pasta — “Filmes coreanos”. E depois, ainda agitado pela conversa anterior, esbarra nervosamente com o ponteiro sobre as outras quatro — “Filmes internacionais”, “Animações”, “Documentários” e “Séries”.</p><p>Jongin observa enquanto ele passeia pela lista de filmes, mas não diz nada.</p><p>Kyungsoo apenas abre pasta por pasta, mostrando as opções, mas não está exatamente focado nisso. Sua mente ainda está ocupada tentando se livrar do constrangimento anterior. E conforme pensa em coisas para distrair sua cabeça, ele se lembra das palavras de Wendy no Mango Six.</p><p>
  <em>Você precisa contar pra ele.</em>
</p><p>O garoto sabe disso. Ele passou o dia pensando seriamente no assunto.</p><p>
  <em>Depois pode ser tarde demais para pedi-lo pra voltar.</em>
</p><p>Ele se vira, criando coragem para contar. Kyungsoo pode fazer isso. Ele <em>precisa </em>fazer isso, mesmo que estrague a noite ou o afaste de uma vez por todas. Não há mais espaço em seu peito para guardar aquele sentimento. Ele está quase transbordando.</p><p>Seus lábios se entreabrem, como se ensaiasse para iniciar “A Conversa”, mas então ele sente o calor do corpo de Jongin logo atrás dele e sua mente fica em branco outra vez.</p><p>Ok, ele pode não dizer isso agora. Mas ele vai dizer. Um dia. Eventualmente.</p><p>O peito dele está grudado às suas costas, e ele está perto demais. Quente demais. Jongin se inclina, devagar, e se inclina mais um pouco, até sua boca alcançar o ombro de Kyungsoo. Ele beija a região por cima da camiseta.</p><p><em>O que você está fazendo?</em> As palavras o atingem. Elas ecoam dentro da sua mente, mas não saem pela sua boca. Kyungsoo continua parado, sem mover um músculo, o corpo rígido como pedra. Jongin se move, beijando seu ombro sobre o tecido de novo, dessa vez em um ponto diferente.</p><p>E Kyungsoo, com o coração pulsando freneticamente, fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo os lábios se demorarem um pouco mais a cada vez que se aproximam da gola da camiseta, onde a textura do algodão encontra a pele. A respiração de Jongin toca o seu pescoço, suave e quente, mas quando ele se aproxima para beijá-lo ali, então <em>aquilo </em>acontece.</p><p>Kyungsoo se encolhe exageradamente sob o toque, sentindo uma mistura de cócegas, arrepios e sensibilidade, e Jongin se afasta.</p><p>— Ninguém nunca te beijou no pescoço? — o rapaz pergunta, a voz baixa.</p><p>Ele tenta não parecer muito afetado quando gira o tronco e olha para ele.</p><p>— Você beijou. Tipo, cinco segundos atrás.</p><p>— Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.</p><p>— Bem, não — Kyungsoo suspira. — Alguns tentaram, mas então <em>isso </em>aconteceu.</p><p>— Seu pescoço deve ser sensível. Acho que é só uma questão de costume — pondera Jongin. O olhar dele, concentrado na pele do seu pescoço, não é exatamente malicioso, mas faz Kyungsoo se sentir um caos de eletricidade e hormônios. — Eu posso treinar você.</p><p>— Treinar?</p><p>— Treinar — ele repete. Uma de suas mãos sobe, massageando de leve o ombro direito do garoto. — Pra você se acostumar a ser beijado aqui.</p><p>— Tá — Kyungsoo responde, baixo e devagar, como se estivesse dizendo primeiro para si mesmo. Depois ele balança a cabeça e diz para Jongin: — Tá bom. </p><p>— Como você quer fazer isso? Quer deitar e desligar as luzes?</p><p>Kyungsoo considera aquela opção. Eles estão no quarto, sozinhos, na sua <em>cama</em>, e a probabilidade daqueles beijos no pescoço evoluírem para algo mais é grande. É quase como se Jongin estivesse perguntando se ele quer transar com as luzes acesas ou não. Ele pensa nas espinhas em suas coxas e, de repente, se sente envergonhado com a ideia de outra pessoa vê-las.</p><p>— Podemos apagar as luzes — ele diz. Mas, então, como um sopro camarada no seu ouvido, ele também se lembra de que, se eles ficarem no escuro, <em>ele </em>não vai conseguir ver Jongin. E seria uma pena se ele não pudesse enxergá-lo, não depois de ter fantasiado com isso tantas vezes. — Na verdade, podemos fazer isso com as luzes acesas?</p><p>Jongin balança a cabeça, concordando silenciosamente. Ele segura seus ombros para colocá-lo de costas para ele de novo.</p><p>— Vou começar com a nuca.</p><p>Ele se aproxima por trás, cauteloso, e só a respiração dele já faz Kyungsoo contrair os ombros quase imperceptivelmente. Os lábios encostam na pele logo abaixo de onde o cabelo curto termina, descendo com beijos mornos e macios. Ele para quando chega no limite da camiseta, e sobe de novo. É mais fácil do que ele imaginou. Bom, pelo menos até Jongin envolver sua cintura com os braços.</p><p>Kyungsoo endireita as costas quando se sobressalta. As mãos de Jongin começam a passear pelo seu abdômen, pelo seu peito. É difícil manter a pose, e o rapaz percebe.</p><p>— Desculpa — ele pede, e beija sua nuca de modo consolador. As mãos agora estão pendendo, frouxas, em frente ao seu estômago, sem apertar demais. Dessa vez, o garoto não se mexe ou se assusta. — Acho que a nuca é sua zona de conforto. Vamos tentar as laterais. Acho que vai ser mais fácil se você deitar em mim.</p><p>Ele o puxa mais para trás pela cintura, e Kyungsoo automaticamente encaixa a cabeça em seu ombro. O corpo dele está quente contra o seu, queimando às suas costas, e o garoto se sente molenga em seus braços. Ele tenta manter os olhos fixos no brilho intenso da tela do notebook para se distrair, mas imediatamente joga a cabeça para trás quando Jongin encosta os lábios no seu pescoço.</p><p>Um gemido quase imperceptível fica preso na sua garganta, mas Kyungsoo se recompõe, respira fundo para restabelecer o ritmo da respiração e se prepara para o próximo beijo. Jongin começa de novo, com beijos suaves, e ele luta contra a vontade de se encolher. Cada toque lança uma descarga de eletricidade pelo seu corpo, e é difícil se manter parado. Mas, pouco a pouco, ele está se acostumando com a sensação.</p><p>Quanto mais Jongin beija, mais fácil fica.</p><p>Quanto mais Jongin beija, mais Kyungsoo se recosta nele, e mais firmes as mãos do atleta se fecham em sua cintura.</p><p>— Bom — o rapaz elogia perto do seu ouvido. — Você está indo bem.</p><p>Então ele levanta, sustentando Kyungsoo pelos ombros até que ele se equilibre no colchão. Seu corpo parece tão fraco que ele teria caído se Jongin não o segurasse. O nadador abaixa a tela do notebook e o coloca na cômoda mais próxima, e ele apenas observa como se assistisse a cena dentro de um sonho.</p><p>Kyungsoo tenta descobrir o que ele está planejando, mas não consegue. Jongin percebe o olhar confuso.</p><p>— Vamos mudar de posição. Minhas costas estão doendo. — Ele ri, sem graça, se aproximando da cama e tocando seu ombro. — Quer tentar deitar agora?</p><p>O garoto sequer hesita antes se rastejar mais para trás e deitar as costas no colchão. Ele está obedecendo quase cegamente às instruções de Jongin.</p><p>Kyungsoo se recosta no travesseiro e olha para Jongin. Analisando, esperando. O rapaz aguarda até que ele se ajeite e, devagar, suba no colchão, engatinhando sobre ele na cama. Ele coloca uma perna entre as suas, o joelho perigosamente perto de uma zona não segura.</p><p>Quando seus rostos estão frente a frente, Jongin sorri.</p><p>— Oi, cheguei.</p><p>— Oi — ele responde, sorrindo também, porque Jongin é muito fofo.</p><p>— Vou começar devagar. Prometo — ele diz, e Kyungsoo se sente subitamente pegando fogo com o duplo sentido das palavras, mesmo que não tenha sido sua intenção.</p><p>Ele segura a lateral do pescoço de Kyungsoo com uma das mãos, mas aproxima a boca do outro lado. O garoto o ouve umedecer os lábios antes de beijá-lo ali, e, à essa altura, ele está mais desejando o toque do que tentando fugir dele. Jongin começa no centro, depois vai testando os extremos. Ele não sente nada no meio, entre os ossinhos salientes da sua clavícula, mas começa a se remexer assim que os beijos molhados sobem para o queixo, contornando seu rosto.</p><p>Antes de seguir com os lábios pela lateral, Jongin roça a pontinha do nariz na curva da sua mandíbula.</p><p>— Você cheira a sabonete.</p><p>Kyungsoo engole saliva, nervoso, e o rapaz aproveita para beijar seu pomo de adão.</p><p>Com a mão que segura seu pescoço, do outro lado, ele usa o polegar para virar seu queixo naquela direção, deixando o lado direito livre e mais exposto. Dessa vez, ele não perde muito tempo e logo se inclina, beijando a pele acima da clavícula. Quando Jongin arrasta os lábios para perto da sua orelha, Kyungsoo se contorce tanto que ele precisa se afastar.</p><p>Kyungsoo se dá conta, aproveitando a pausa para respirar, que está apertando o edredom com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estão esbranquiçados. Ele precisa de um lugar para se apoiar, e está evitando tocar em Jongin a todo custo. O garoto só relaxa quando Jongin coloca a mão sobre a sua. O gesto é quente e apaziguador.</p><p>— Você pode colocar a mão no meu cabelo, se quiser — ele murmura, como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Ou segurar no meu pescoço.</p><p>Ele o encara através dos cílios e das pálpebras pesadas, hesitando.</p><p>— Tudo bem — continua Jongin, tranquilizando-o. — Você pode me tocar.</p><p>Então ele desprende os dedos do edredom, ergue o braço e apoia a mão na nuca dele. E, colocando apenas um pouco de força na ponta dos dedos, ele o puxa para baixo, porque ele quer os lábios de Jongin no seu pescoço de novo. </p><p>O corpo do nadador cede sobre ele, seus peitos agora mais colados do que antes. Jongin enterra o rosto em seu pescoço, pressionando beijos mais longos. Kyungsoo sente os lábios puxando a pontinha da sua orelha e arrepios percorrerem seu corpo de cima a baixo. Ele desliza a mão, subindo e agarrando os fios castanhos na nuca do rapaz. Jongin fica mais corajoso e impaciente, menos bonzinho, e explora seu pescoço com a língua, beijando com vontade e mordendo de leve.</p><p>Kyungsoo não se encolhe, mas ele continua se remexendo a cada toque, a cada sensação. O tecido da bermuda está subindo pelas coxas enquanto ele se arrasta no colchão e ele arqueja, soltando um suspiro ofegante, quando o joelho de Jongin acidentalmente roça contra a sua pélvis.</p><p>O rapaz para e se afasta um pouco. O cabelo de Jongin está todo bagunçado, e Kyungsoo sorri, secretamente satisfeito, porque a culpa é toda sua.</p><p>— Tudo bem? — Jongin pergunta.</p><p>Kyungsoo abre os olhos devagar, lamentando internamente a falta do toque.</p><p>— Sim. É só…</p><p>Ele não termina.</p><p>— É bom, né? — Jongin pergunta, sorrindo com o cantinho da boca.</p><p>Kyungsoo parece um pouco zonzo e sem fôlego quando responde:</p><p>— É…</p><p>Jongin volta com os beijos, mas não se demora demais em um lugar só para não deixar marcas. Quando Kyungsoo parece acostumado aos toques, sem se mexer demais, ele dá uma mordidinha perto de seu queixo e olha para ele de cima, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.</p><p>— Quer tentar fazer em mim?</p><p>— Sim — Kyungsoo sussurra. Sua voz parece tão frágil. — Se você quiser.</p><p>Em resposta, Jongin apenas sorri ainda mais. Seu sorriso é deslumbrante.</p><p>O colarinho da camiseta dele é mais alto e fechado, então ele puxa o tecido para cima e arranca a blusa pela cabeça. Kyungsoo observa, ainda um pouco atordoado, enquanto o rapaz deita ao lado dele, os cabelos agora levemente bagunçados e ainda segurando a camiseta amassada. Uma mão de Jongin se encaixa atrás do seu joelho em um convite silencioso. Kyungsoo passa uma perna sobre seu corpo e se senta sobre ele, encarando-o de cima.  </p><p>Kyungsoo fantasiou mil vezes com momentos assim, mas nem mesmo sua imaginação fértil foi capaz de prepará-lo para essa visão. Jongin sem camisa, esparramado na sua cama, totalmente à sua disposição. Todo seu, para admirar, beijar e adorar como ele quisesse.</p><p>Uma chance como essa não cai do céu duas vezes.</p><p>As mãos de Jongin estão em suas pernas, alisando suas coxas e brincando com a barra da bermuda. Ele mexe as sobrancelhas de um jeito engraçadinho, mas que ao mesmo tempo é meio <em>uau</em>.</p><p>— Você vai me matar — Kyungsoo diz simplesmente.</p><p>Jongin solta uma gargalhada gostosa que ecoa pelo quarto. Ele levanta o tronco, apoiando as mãos no colchão.</p><p>— Vem cá. — Ele agarra sua camisa e o puxa para perto. — Me dá um beijo.</p><p>Kyungsoo sente um peso sair de seus ombros. Ele esperou por isso o dia todo.</p><p>Sentado em seu colo, Kyungsoo mal pode acreditar na própria sorte. Ele corre os olhos pelo garoto abaixo dele. Cada detalhe é perfeito. O peitoral dourado, os ombros salpicados de sardas e as clavículas salientes. Jongin é todo bonito. Bonito, sensual e inegavelmente ansioso, porque ele inclina o queixo para a frente, pedindo pelo beijo. Mas Kyungsoo leva os dedos até seus lábios grossos antes que suas bocas possam se encostar.</p><p>— Só se você me disser o apelido.</p><p>Um vinco aparece na testa de Jongin.</p><p>— O apelido?</p><p>— O apelido que seus amigos me deram — ele explica, e imediatamente vê a mudança na coloração das bochechas dele.</p><p>O rapaz está sorrindo de novo, mas é um sorriso muito mais envergonhado. Ele olha para o lado, evitando contato visual, e então diz, quase sussurrando:</p><p>— Pitelzinho.</p><p>As sobrancelhas grossas de Kyungsoo se erguem em surpresa.</p><p>— Jura? <em>Pitelzinho?</em></p><p>— Eles não eram assim tão criativos — admite Jongin, voltando seu olhar para ele de novo. — Mas eu sinceramente não posso dizer que eles não tinham razão. Você <em>é </em>um pitelzinho.</p><p>— Eu ainda prefiro <em>bonitão</em>.</p><p>Jongin começa a sorrir e morder a boca com a confissão.</p><p>— Tá bom, bonitão. Posso receber meu beijo agora?</p><p>Kyungsoo ri e se apoia nos ombros dele. Ele só precisa mover um pouco a cabeça para que seus lábios se toquem. Jongin encaixa sua boca entre o lábio inferior do garoto, sugando-o devagarinho, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos sobem e descem em suas costas. Quando Kyungsoo corresponde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, as mãos descem ainda mais, seguindo até a base da sua coluna. E então descem mais um pouco, apertando a sua bunda e segurando-o bem firme, com força, enquanto seus quadris rebolam quase inconscientemente um contra o outro.</p><p>E lá está ela de novo. Aquela sensação, aquele arrepio, aquele calor. Irradiando, tomando conta dele.</p><p>Os estalos do beijo preenchem seus ouvidos, soando baixinho no quarto. Ele se concentra no movimento dos lábios, da língua e no toque suave dos seus narizes quando Jongin inclina a cabeça para o outro lado. Sente os dedos quentes no seu ombro, o gosto dele na sua boca. Jongin se afasta um pouco, quebrando o beijo. Ele o observa com atenção, os olhos semicerrados, mas fixos nos dele. Então a mão que estava em seu ombro desce, e desce ainda mais, desaparecendo entre suas pernas.</p><p>Kyungsoo finalmente entende. Ele faz que ‘sim’ com a cabeça — sem olhar para baixo, sem tirar os olhos de Jongin — e, quando desliza sua própria mão e começa a movê-la junto com a dele por cima das bermudas, fica feliz quando o nadador devora e abafa seus gemidos com um novo beijo.</p><p>Ele esperou a semana toda para beijá-lo assim. E provavelmente o ensino médio inteiro para tocá-lo desse jeito.</p><p>Kyungsoo desce os beijos para o pescoço de Jongin, porque esse era o seu objetivo desde o começo. O rapaz perde o equilíbrio e deita. Kyungsoo praticamente cai por cima dele, e o atrito é interrompido.</p><p>Ele enche o pescoço de beijos, sentindo Jongin incentivá-lo, pressionando sua nuca ou deixando carícias em seu cabelo. Às vezes, ele inclina a cabeça para dar selinhos úmidos onde ele consegue alcançá-lo, no alto da bochecha ou na têmpora. Kyungsoo continua, torcendo para que Jongin não pense que ele é tão ruim quanto acha que é. O rapaz não se mexe muito, mas solta um gemido de apreciação quando ele pressiona um beijo mais longo na extensão do pescoço.</p><p>— Ai meu Deus, Kyungsoo — ele ofega com os lábios perto do seu ouvido, e pressiona sua nuca com mais força. — Eu amo a sua boca.</p><p>Alguns segundos mais tarde, Jongin inverte as posições, colocando Kyungsoo por baixo dele outra vez. O garoto se recosta no travesseiro com as pernas abertas e os joelhos dobrados, meio sentado, meio deitado, e recebe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha, antes que os lábios sigam até seu queixo, pescoço e então para a clavícula. Ele fecha os olhos, segurando nos fios castanhos, ainda pensando no modo como Jongin pronunciou seu nome em um suspiro febril.</p><p>Os beijos continuam descendo, lábios pressionando sua pele por cima da camiseta, deixando uma trilha de calor sobre seu esterno. As mãos de Kyungsoo nos cabelos de Jongin o acompanham conforme ele desce. Mais e mais para baixo. O garoto tenta não contrair o abdômen quando a boca se demora em seu estômago, perto do umbigo, e sente o toque de duas mãos mornas sob o tecido, tocando toda a extensão de pele quente do seu tronco e descendo lentamente de volta até sua cintura.</p><p>Dedos brincam distraidamente com o botão da sua bermuda. Jongin para e olha para ele, como se pedisse permissão, e depois desvia o olhar para a estampa da camiseta.</p><p>— Vai ser meio esquisito fazer isso com o Paul McCartney olhando pra mim.  </p><p>Então, sem qualquer aviso, ele segura na barra do tecido e o dobra até cobrir o rosto do cantor. Porém, antes que ele possa descer o zíper e livrá-lo do aperto da bermuda, o celular de Kyungsoo começa a vibrar na mesa de cabeceira. Merda. </p><p>Kyungsoo apenas ignora até que a pessoa desista.</p><p>Mas a pessoa não desiste. A tela se acende de novo e o aparelho volta a vibrar insistentemente na mesa. Ele solta um resmungo baixinho e afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, irritado.</p><p>— Quer atender? — Jongin pergunta.</p><p>— <em>Não</em> — ele resmunga de novo, porque essa é a verdade.</p><p>O olhar do nadador é gentil, carinhoso, mesmo que ele esteja deitado com a cabeça entre suas pernas.</p><p>— Tudo bem se você precisar atender.</p><p>Na terceira chamada, Kyungsoo suspira, derrotado, e estica a mão para pegar o celular. A foto de um dos Beagles aparece na tela. Baekhyun está ligando para ele. Uma chamada de vídeo, para piorar. Ele decide atender apenas para dizer que está ocupado e depois desligar. Com o indicador pedindo silêncio para Jongin, ele aceita a chamada, pronto para xingá-lo e se livrar dele o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Mas, então, Baekhyun aparece na tela com olhos vermelhos e úmidos.</p><p>Ele andou chorando.</p><p>A regra é clara: amigos primeiro, boquetes depois. Então ele segura o celular mais perto do rosto e arregala os olhos em preocupação.</p><p>— Baek? O que aconteceu?</p><p>— Aquele <em>idiota </em>aconteceu — Baekhyun diz, com raiva. Ele respira fundo, e Kyungsoo imediatamente sabe que ele não vai calar a boca tão cedo. — Você lembra quando eu pedi ao Jongdae para manter segredo sobre a minha reprovação? Ele só precisava ficar quieto. Ele só precisava ignorar, mas aí ele contou pra mãe dele, e a mãe dele ligou pra <em>minha </em>mãe, Kyungsoo. Pra minha <em>mãe</em>... indicando um professor particular.</p><p>Kyungsoo está tentando pensar em maneiras de consolá-lo, mas não consegue se concentrar com Jongin deitado sobre ele, beijando preguiçosamente a sua barriga exposta. Ele roça os lábios na pele logo acima do cós da bermuda, e Kyungsoo se esforça para não se contorcer ou suspirar.</p><p>Ele engole em seco e continua:</p><p>— Ele não deve ter feito por mal, Baek. Você sabe como o Dae é. Ele gosta de ajudar — tranquilizou ele, porque, sinceramente, Kyungsoo acha que aquela briga não vai durar mais do que um ou dois dias, como todas as outras.</p><p>— Eu pedi pra ele guardar <em>segredo </em>— ele choraminga.</p><p>Kyungsoo sente um toque úmido em sua coxa. Ele olha para baixo, os olhos desviando da tela do celular, e então vê o rosto sorridente de Jongin no espaço entre suas pernas. Ele está beijando a parte interior das suas coxas enquanto o observa.</p><p>A boca dele se move devagar, sem emitir som algum. Kyungsoo consegue ler perfeitamente a pergunta que se forma nos lábios bonitos: <em>Você quer que eu vá embora?</em></p><p>Kyungsoo balança a cabeça, negando. O gesto não passa despercebido por Baekhyun, que continua tagarelando.</p><p>— E adivinha? É claro que meus pais brigaram comigo e me proibiram de ir no show do South Club. Eu esperei <em>um ano</em> por esse show e agora… Ei, Soo, você tá prestando atenção? — ele questiona, franzindo a testa. Kyungsoo ergue os olhos para a tela do celular de novo, em pânico. — Por que você não para de olhar… pra baixo...? Espera… — Ele pisca, surpreso, e sua testa relaxa. — Oh. Eu interrompi alguma coisa, não foi? Bem que eu achei que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Kyungsoo, pelo amor de Deus, não me diz que você tava batendo uma.</p><p>Kyungsoo quase engasga.</p><p>Jongin comprime a própria boca para não deixar uma gargalhada escapar.</p><p>— Claro que não! Eu nem teria atendido a chamada se estivesse.</p><p>Mas Baekhyun não parece convencido.</p><p>— Que nojo! — ele exclama, e Kyungsoo se transforma no mais novo alvo de reclamações do Byun. — Você devia ter pelo menos lavado suas mãos imundas antes de vir falar comigo!</p><p>Kyungsoo nega todas as acusações, dá conselhos de como resolver a situação com Jongdae (e suas mães) e, minutos mais tarde, desliga a chamada. Jongin ainda está deitado sobre ele, mas agora abraçado à sua cintura e com a cabeça apoiada no seu estômago. Livre da excitação anterior, ele percebe o quanto o rapaz é pesado e quente. E como ele se encaixa perfeitamente em seus braços.</p><p>Jongin respira de modo calmo, parecendo cansado. Kyungsoo coloca o celular na mesa de cabeceira de novo. Quando o rapaz não se mexe, ele se dá conta de que Jongin acabou dormindo em cima dele. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele alcança os fios esparramados sobre sua barriga e faz cafuné nos cabelos dele, penteando-os com os dedos e massageando seu couro cabeludo.</p><p>Ele continua admirando a figura adormecida até que seus próprios olhos fiquem cansados. Kyungsoo não quer perder um segundo dessa vista. Ele imagina, enquanto o assiste com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso apaixonado, se é assim que seria namorar Kim Jongin.</p><p>Ele o abraça delicadamente e, apenas pelo resto da noite, faz de conta que Jongin é seu, e apenas seu. E finge não escutar o tique-taque de um relógio invisível invadindo seus sonhos, ressoando em uma contagem regressiva.</p><p>O verão está quase acabando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1>
<h1>8</h1>
<p><br/>Kyungsoo nunca entendeu as músicas de amor. A representação impressa nas letras e nos acordes pareciam contar mentiras sobre o sentimento. Sobre como se apaixonar machucava, como era doloroso. A sensação gostosa e ao mesmo tempo amarga. Agridoce. Sempre achou uma bobagem das grandes, como a narrativa das comédias românticas ou a dramaticidade exagerada das peças teatrais.</p>
<p>Ele entende agora.</p>
<p>Também entende os filmes de romance, e todos aqueles jovens apaixonados deitados em suas camas com seus fones de ouvido, mergulhados em memórias enquanto ligam uma música a uma pessoa específica, estragando-a para sempre. Ele nunca imaginou que seria como eles. A música que ele está estragando agora é <em>Do You Think Of Me?</em>, do 10cm. Ao contrário do que diz a letra, não é uma noite quente, mas ele se pergunta se Jongin pensa nele. Se seu nome, seu rosto, seus beijos cruzam a mente de Jongin como cruzam a sua.</p>
<p>Felizmente, não é uma música triste. Enquanto ouve sua playlist no saguão do prédio, ele se sente um pouco esperançoso, apesar de tudo. Apesar de ser o penúltimo dia antes do término do verão e de ele estar completamente, inegavelmente, perdidamente apaixonado por alguém que não faz ideia disso.</p>
<p>Ele está movendo os lábios silenciosamente para acompanhar o segundo refrão quando o som da guitarra se dispersa, apenas do lado direito. Jongin tirou um dos fones do seu ouvido e agora está olhando para ele. </p>
<p>— O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui? — pergunta o rapaz. — Você está perdendo toda a diversão.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo afasta o outro fone.</p>
<p>— Wendy já te largou pra ficar com o Minho?</p>
<p>— Sim! Eles são nojentos, Kyungsoo, pelo amor de Deus! Eu <em>preciso </em>de você.</p>
<p>Não leva mais do que um segundo antes que ele esteja de pé, encolhido em seu casaco de moletom. Ele enfia o celular junto com o fio emaranhado no bolso. O garoto está pronto para segui-lo para a confraternização dos colegas. Ou para outro lugar. <em>Qualquer </em>lugar. Para Marte, se ele quiser. Jongin precisa dele, afinal.</p>
<p>O nadador segue na frente. Ele veste calças jeans justas e um gorro cinza-escuro. Seu moletom parece grande e quentinho, e Kyungsoo precisa lutar contra a vontade absurda de enfiar o rosto nas costas dele e sentir o cheiro de baunilha impregnado no tecido. Por sorte, eles atravessam a avenida escura e deserta, e agora estão a alguns passos do estacionamento. </p>
<p>À distância, eles vêem os carros dos veteranos estacionados desordenadamente no pavimento, desrespeitando de propósito as linhas amarelas das vagas. Alguns estão fechados e silenciosos, com silhuetas de figuras desconhecidas conversando ou se agarrando dentro deles. Outros estão iluminados, com as portas abertas e pessoas sentadas com as pernas para fora, segurando garrafas de bebida. Quando se aproxima, Kyungsoo percebe a música de hip-hop não muito alta escapando de um dos automóveis.</p>
<p>Wendy está longe de vista. Talvez ela seja uma das figuras misteriosas, ocupada demais com Choi Minho dentro de um dos carros.</p>
<p>Eles se aproximam do porta-malas de uma caminhonete vinho. A garota vigiando as bebidas, sentada na parte de trás do automóvel, tem mechas coloridas no cabelo e está fumando um cigarro. Ela encara os garotos com uma sobrancelha erguida e sopra a fumaça para o lado.</p>
<p>— Hoje é o seu dia de sorte, filhote da gerente Kim. Como é nossa despedida do verão, não vou pedir a identidade de vocês, mas não bebam demais.</p>
<p>Jongin pega uma das garrafas para eles.</p>
<p>— Cuidado — ele avisa, conforme se afastam para longe do bafo de nicotina e caminham até o muro baixo do outro lado. — Pode ser que eu monte em cima de você e tente fazer uma maquiagem emo de novo.</p>
<p>— Talvez eu fique mais bonito que o Minho de cílios postiços — Kyungsoo responde, sorrindo.</p>
<p>Jongin faz que sim com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Eu apostaria minha vida nisso.</p>
<p>Eles se sentam na mureta e dividem a garrafa. Ela é baixa o suficiente para que seus tênis ainda se apoiem no chão, os joelhos levemente dobrados. Kyungsoo observa seus All Star pretos idênticos juntos sobre o piso cimentado, secretamente satisfeito com a combinação, enquanto jogam conversa fora.</p>
<p>Conversar com Jongin é quase tão natural quanto conversar com seus melhores amigos, exceto pelo fato de que ele é mil vezes mais civilizado, e também porque, perto dele, Kyungsoo sente esses arrepios gostosos quando seus braços e ombros se tocam de vez em quando. É diferente de conversar com Baekhyun, Jongdae ou Chanyeol, é claro. E também é diferente de conversar com outros garotos com quem já saiu, porque Jongin não fica o tempo todo tentando impressioná-lo — mas impressiona mesmo assim.</p>
<p>Ou, talvez, seja apenas o efeito colateral de gostar tanto assim de alguém.</p>
<p>Horas mais tarde, os carros dos veteranos que moram ali perto começam a ligar os motores. Muitos vão embora, sumindo pela avenida de volta para casa. Outros, como Wendy, Minho e Ten, se despedem dos outros e voltam para o prédio. Os dois garotos persistem, como sobreviventes. Eles são os últimos a ir embora. Com o estacionamento só para eles, os dois deitam de costas no piso nivelado para observar o céu à noite, mas, sinceramente, não há muito o que observar. </p>
<p>— Vai chover — Kyungsoo comenta mais tarde, entre um dos últimos goles da segunda garrafa de cerveja.</p>
<p>Jongin está um pouco disperso, respondendo à mensagem de alguém no celular, e ele se sente deixado de lado. Inconscientemente ou não, Kyungsoo busca pela atenção dele.</p>
<p>O rapaz olha para cima e vê as nuvens densas e escuras marchando vagarosamente no céu escuro.</p>
<p>— É… — ele responde, mas não está totalmente ali. Sua atenção ainda está no celular.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo desiste e, por um longo tempo, ninguém diz mais nada.</p>
<p>As músicas de amor têm razão. Estar apaixonado é tão bom, como sentir fogos de artifício dentro do estômago. Ele sente uma bagunça de euforia e alegria dançando em seu peito quando Jongin o olha de um jeito específico, quando ajeita a franja ou quando diz as palavras certas. Mas às vezes, como agora, ele se sente quebrado. Vazio, incompleto e ansioso.</p>
<p>O garoto tenta não pensar muito nisso. No entanto, quanto mais tenta não pensar, mais ele afunda naqueles pensamentos de novo.</p>
<p>Jongin não mais olha ou digita no celular, mas ainda está silencioso, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do moletom enquanto observa a escuridão sem estrelas.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não sabe dizer ao certo o que está acontecendo. Ele não bebeu tanto assim, mas seu coração dispara, pulsando dolorosamente, e seus pulmões murcham como ameixas. De repente, fica difícil recuperar o ar. Seus olhos e suas narinas queimam, ardem. Tentando empurrar essa sensação para longe, ele coloca a culpa no vento gelado da noite, mas as luzes aos poucos adquirem um brilho mais opaco e difuso, e Kyungsoo percebe que está a ponto de chorar.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo quase nunca chora.</p>
<p>Ele não chorou quando dezenas de dedos começaram a ser apontados para ele nos corredores, três anos atrás, depois de sair do armário.</p>
<p>Ele não chorou quando sua tartaruguinha de aquário, Donatello, morreu de uma infecção respiratória na terceira série.</p>
<p>Ele também foi o único entre os amigos que não chorou assistindo <em>Toy Story 3</em>.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo pisca e se segura ao máximo. Ele não pode chorar. Não na frente de Jongin. Não agora. Mas, então, uma lágrima grossa e solitária escorre do seu olho esquerdo pela lateral do rosto, deixando um rastro molhado da têmpora até os fios do seu cabelo. Seus lábios se entreabrem quase involuntariamente e ele sabe que está prestes a revelar sua maior fraqueza. Ele não consegue mais segurar.</p>
<p>— Não saia com ele — Kyungsoo diz, e sua voz quase quebra.</p>
<p>Jongin se vira para olhá-lo, mas ele não o encara de volta. Seus olhos escuros estão fixos no céu.</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo, o que…</p>
<p>Ele recupera o oxigênio pela boca, puxando o ar de modo trêmulo e desajeitado, como se tivesse se esquecido de como respirar. Ele nunca chora. Por que agora? No fundo, Kyungsoo sabe. Ele sabe que ultrapassou seu limite, depois de guardar aquela avalanche de inseguranças e sentimentos por tanto tempo. Talvez a bebida tenha ajudado. Talvez ela apenas servisse como desculpa para ele colocar tudo para fora.</p>
<p>— <em>Por favor </em>— o garoto implora. Ele quase engasga com um soluço. — Não saia com ele.</p>
<p>Ele se sente patético. Patético e egoísta.</p>
<p>Ele não tem o direito de forçar Jongin a escolher.</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo — Jongin repete o nome dele. O rapaz está sentado agora. — O que você quer dizer?</p>
<p>Gotículas finas de água respingam em sua bochecha e no queixo. Kyungsoo encara o chamado da natureza como uma brecha para ir embora. Ele se levanta, recolhe os pedaços do seu coração e caminha pelo estacionamento, fugindo para longe. Felizmente, ele não está tão zonzo quanto imaginava. Suas pernas fazem um bom trabalho mantendo-o firme e ainda de pé enquanto ele segue na direção do prédio.</p>
<p>Passos apressados ressoam às suas costas. Jongin está vindo atrás dele.</p>
<p>A chuva aumenta. O tecido do casaco logo fica molhado nos ombros e as gotas atingem seu cabelo, escorrendo pela testa. Ele não para. Apenas puxa o capuz sobre a cabeça e continua andando.</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo! — Jongin grita. O garoto não se vira, mas ele sente o corpo do outro logo atrás dele, embora o nadador não tente tocá-lo ou virá-lo por conta própria. — Kyungsoo, por favor, olha pra mim. <em>Por favor</em>.</p>
<p>Depois da última súplica, ele finalmente para.</p>
<p>— Esquece, tá legal? Só me deixa em paz.</p>
<p>— Vamos conversar — ele insiste, sério. — Você precisa me escutar.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não quer passar por isso agora. Ele não quer dormir pensando na rejeição que vai receber nos próximos cinco minutos, mas decide ficar e encarar a dor logo de uma vez. Talvez seja mais doloroso se ele parcelar o sofrimento em prestações.</p>
<p>Ele não costuma chorar. Mas Jongin parece ser bom nisso, porque seus olhos já parecem avermelhados quando ele se vira. O atleta seca uma lágrima teimosa com a manga do casaco, o peito subindo e descendo para acompanhar a respiração irregular. É tão evidente que ele consegue perceber mesmo sob o tecido grosso do moletom. Tem algo diferente em seu rosto. Ele nunca viu Jongin assim. Kyungsoo não sabe dizer se ele está triste ou apenas irritado.</p>
<p>Por algum motivo, ele parece realmente bravo.</p>
<p>— Por que… Por que você…?</p>
<p>Ele não finaliza a pergunta, mas Jongin responde mesmo assim.</p>
<p>— Porque você é burro feito uma porta, Kyungsoo. Cacete.</p>
<p>Jongin tira as mãos do bolso e se lança para a frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles com passos apressados. Antes que possa pensar em se afastar ou fugir, os braços dele o esmagam em um abraço. Ele o atinge com tanta força que Kyungsoo cambaleia para trás, apoiando o peso em uma perna para não perder o equilíbrio. Quando Jongin recua e ele afasta o rosto do pescoço dele, Kyungsoo vê os olhos brilhantes — de lágrimas, de luz e de algo mais — e quase se desmancha quando sente o toque gelado.</p>
<p>As mãos dele se embrenham dentro do seu capuz, dedos molhados e gélidos buscando por apoio, contato e calor assim que seus lábios se encontram. Sua cabeça pende naturalmente para a direita para que o encaixe seja perfeito, e Jongin abre a boca sobre a dele, movendo o queixo enquanto aprofunda o beijo e prova do sabor ácido da cerveja em sua língua. A palma da mão do rapaz segura seu rosto molhado. Kyungsoo já não sabe distinguir o que é chuva e o que é lágrima. </p>
<p>O mundo é tempestade, gelo e sombras.</p>
<p>Tudo é tão frio, mas ele se sente tão quente.</p>
<p>Jongin está tão molhado que seu moletom gruda nas costas, e Kyungsoo acompanha a leve movimentação dos músculos com a ponta dos dedos. O que quer que isso signifique, esse momento aqui e agora, ele não pretende deixar escapar tão facilmente. Então, ele se agarra ao tecido do casaco, puxando e empurrando. Jongin puxa e empurra de volta.</p>
<p>Antes que ele possa se dar por satisfeito, porém, Jongin pressiona sua boca com mais força, uma última vez, e quebra o beijo.</p>
<p>— Eu não queria que fosse assim — ele confessa, se afastando um pouco. — Não desse jeito.</p>
<p>Oh, então é isso. Esse é o motivo.</p>
<p>Um último beijo antes da grande rejeição.</p>
<p>Ele ergue os olhos para ele e vê os cabelos molhados escapando do gorro perto das têmporas e das orelhas. Kyungsoo se odeia por ainda achar Jongin tão bonito, mesmo daquele jeito, com os olhos úmidos e o corpo encharcado da cabeça aos pés. Ele se odeia por ter estragado tudo e agora precisar ver tudo desabar diante de seus olhos.</p>
<p>Na oitava série, ele não estava preparado para uma decepção amorosa. Mas ele vêm se acostumando com a ideia há semanas, preparando-se psicologicamente para juntar todos os cacos quando Jongin partir seu coração. Ainda dói, de todo modo, mas ele acha que está pronto agora.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vá em frente, quebre meu coração. Eu vou recolher todos os pedaços. Um por um.</em>
</p>
<p>Jongin olha para ele com uma expressão abatida e ombros caídos. Pela primeira vez, ele parece tão indefeso e imperfeito. Uma gota de chuva escorre do seu lábio inferior quando ele esfrega as mãos no cabelo, frustrado, e o gorro cai no chão do estacionamento logo atrás dele.</p>
<p>— Eu não vou sair com ele, Kyungsoo. Nunca aceitei aquele convite, então não vou sair com ele — Jongin diz, devagar. Sua voz sai ligeiramente mais alta do que o normal, brigando pela atenção de seus ouvidos sob o ruído constante da chuva. — Ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Porque eu não consigo me ver saindo com ninguém agora que não seja você.</p>
<p>Leva algum tempo para as palavras dele o atingirem por completo e fazerem algum sentido. Ele nunca aceitou o convite? Então Wendy mentiu para ele? E ele disse… ele disse...</p>
<p>— Jongin, o que você…?</p>
<p>— Eu tentei dizer primeiro, Kyungsoo. Eu <em>queria </em>dizer primeiro. Se eu tivesse só um pouco mais de coragem, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora. — Ele afasta a franja molhada da testa e fecha os olhos bem apertado, apenas por alguns segundos. — Você tem ideia do quanto é difícil ficar perto de você? Todo santo dia, Kyungsoo. É difícil pra caralho. É quase impossível ficar perto de você e fingir que não estou louco pra te beijar o tempo inteiro, segurar suas mãos, dormir com você e, sei lá, fazer tudo o que as pessoas apaixonadas fazem.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo pisca, aturdido. Jongin queria beijá-lo? O tempo inteiro?</p>
<p>E também...</p>
<p>— Você gosta de mim? — Kyungsoo pergunta, uma descarga elétrica percorrendo seus braços e pernas por baixo das roupas.</p>
<p>Jongin chacoalha a cabeça em confirmação. É um balançar rápido e quase infantil.</p>
<p>— Eu poderia escrever um trabalho de dez páginas sobre o quanto eu gosto de você.</p>
<p>— Mas você odeia escrever redações. </p>
<p>— É, eu odeio.</p>
<p>— Você rasgou uma redação em mil pedacinhos na frente da professora Jung na sexta série. E ela te deu um zero.</p>
<p>— Eu meio que mereci.</p>
<p>— Mas…</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo, cala essa boca — ele diz, rindo, e se inclina de novo. E quando a boca dele é pressionada de volta contra a sua, Kyungsoo se cala. O rapaz se afasta com o maior e mais bonito sorriso que ele já viu. Sua animação é contagiante. — Foi mal. Eu só tô muito feliz que você também gosta de mim.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo apoia o queixo no ombro dele e o envolve em um abraço gelado.</p>
<p>— Isso significa que não precisamos deixar as coisas estranhas de novo?</p>
<p>— Não precisamos deixar as coisas estranhas nunca mais — ele garante. Uma risada baixa ressoa no seu ouvido e Jongin pega a sua mão. — Podemos sair da chuva agora?</p>
<p>— <em>Por favor.</em></p>
<p>Kyungsoo retribui o sorriso e o segue de volta até o prédio.</p>
<p>Enquanto sobem as escadas até o terceiro andar, as pernas de Kyungsoo parecem moles como gelatina, mas leves como plumas. Como se ele pudesse flutuar. Eles terminam os últimos degraus quase aos pulos e deixam uma trilha de água no piso em frente ao dormitório. Jongin não solta sua mão até que eles estejam dentro do apartamento.</p>
<p>Mas, uma vez que a porta se fecha, eles imediatamente se lançam um contra o outro no escuro, mãos apressadas percorrendo ombros, costas e cintura, tentando se livrar o mais rápido possível das roupas molhadas. Graças à luz que vem dos postes na rua, entrando pela janela do quarto, ele consegue ver Jongin sorrindo na penumbra. De novo, de novo e de novo, enquanto mergulham em um mundo inteiramente novo de beijos apaixonados, toques curiosos e amor juvenil.</p>
<p>Naquela noite, eles fazem mais do que apenas beijar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No fim da tarde seguinte, Kyungsoo olha para a janela enquanto organiza sua mala sobre a cama. A chuva da noite anterior varreu as nuvens do céu e devolveu o azul-celeste ao cinza monótono. Sentado no colchão, ele dobra as meias e cantarola uma música da sua playlist de verão. Ou ao menos tenta, porque as canções são sempre interrompidas por uma sequência interminável e irritante de vibrações.</p>
<p>Seu celular, apoiado no parapeito da janela, vibra insistentemente de novo. Ele não entende por que ele esteve tão barulhento o dia todo. Vencido pelo cansaço e pela curiosidade, Kyungsoo fecha a mala e desbloqueia o aparelho. Tem muitas mensagens. Mais do que ele jamais recebeu. Infinitas notificações preenchem sua tela como uma avalanche quando ele desliza para baixo.</p>
<p>Tudo começou algumas horas antes, depois do almoço, quando Baekhyun enviou a nova fofoca do dia no chat do grupo <em>Melhores Amigos e Park Chanyeol</em>.<br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Baekhyun: </strong>Vocês ficaram sabendo?</p>
  <p>Parece que o Sr. Pernas tá namorando!</p>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Jongdae: </strong>Como você é sempre o primeiro a saber das coisas?</p>
  <p>Espera. O Sr. Pernas? Namorando? De verdade?</p>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Chanyeol: </strong>EU VI! Ele acabou de postar uma foto no Instagram. A galera não fica tão surpresa e chocada desde que a Britney Spears raspou a cabeça em 2004.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>[13:52] Chanyeol: [IMAGEM]</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo espera a imagem carregar. Quando ele abre o print tirado por Chanyeol de uma postagem no Instagram, ele reconhece logo de cara os desenhos do tapete do quarto de Wendy.</p>
<p>É ele. Deitado no chão do dormitório dela, com um braço esparramado na tapeçaria e o lápis de olho preto largado perto das pernas de alguém. As pernas de Jongin, ele percebe, que estava sentado em cima dele para maquiar seus olhos. Não aparece seu rosto, apenas um borrão da curva da sua mandíbula e parte do tronco.</p>
<p>A identidade da pessoa na foto é um mistério que seus amigos ainda estão tentando decifrar.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Jongdae: </strong>Então o Kyungsoo estava mesmo dizendo a verdade esse tempo todo? Eles realmente não estavam transando?</p>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Baekhyun: </strong>Eu acreditei fielmente na minha intuição. <em>Kyungsoo, dear, I’m so sorry.</em> Nós não confiamos no nosso pedacinho de gente ㅠ_ㅠ</p>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Chanyeol:</strong> Será que ele tá bem com isso? Por que ele não olha a droga do chat?</p>
  <p>Deve estar em depressão profunda, tadinho...</p>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Jongdae: </strong>Ele disse que superou. Faz três anos.</p>
  <p><strong>[13:52] Baekhyun: </strong>Ele disse que superou, mas você viu a carinha dele olhando pro Jongin lá no parque? Até alguém com um QI abaixo de 90 como o Chanyeol percebeu que ele tava de quatro pelo cara...</p>
  <p>Eu sinto muito, <strong>@Kyungsoo</strong></p>
  <p>Como você tá? Quer conversar?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Nenhum deles parece ter percebido que era ele na foto, e mais ninguém. Kyungsoo começa a rir alto. A gargalhar de verdade.</p>
<p>Ele ignora as mensagens e abre correndo o Instagram.</p>
<p><strong>zkdlin</strong> <em>começou a seguir você.</em></p>
<p>Sua foto nova, postada às 13:49, já tem mais de duzentos favoritos e pouco mais de quarenta comentários. A legenda, para variar, é uma frase do seu livro preferido do Keigo Higashino.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Às vezes uma pessoa pode salvar outra pelo simples fato de existir.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jongin só pode ser louco. Completamente louco.</p>
<p>Ele sai do aplicativo e entra na sua lista de contatos, nervoso e ansioso. Kyungsoo aperta o botão para ligar para ele, mas quando um toque familiar soa na porta aberta do seu quarto, ele percebe que Jongin já está ali de pé, apoiado no batente.</p>
<p>O rapaz pega o celular e atende a chamada, como se eles não estivessem a apenas poucos metros de distância.</p>
<p>— Ei — ele diz, levemente envergonhado. — Então você viu aquilo?</p>
<p>— Eu acabei de ver — Kyungsoo responde em um tom brincalhão. — Parece que você está namorando alguém.</p>
<p>Jongin dá alguns passos para dentro do quarto.</p>
<p>— É o que parece.</p>
<p>— Mesmo? E como ele é?</p>
<p>O nadador se aproxima da cama, estica a mão livre até seu rosto e começa a brincar com os fios escuros e curtos do seu cabelo. Em resposta, Kyungsoo inconscientemente engancha a mão na parte de trás da coxa dele.</p>
<p>— Ah, ele é incrível — Jongin admite, e sua voz ressoa duas vezes. Uma saindo do alto-falante do celular, abafada contra seu ouvido, e outra mais alta e clara, vindo de alguns centímetros acima dele. — Ele é bonito, fofo, educado, tem um passado emo e beija bem pra caramba. E ele tem essas lindas sobrancelhas grossas que eu gosto tanto. — Seu indicador cai para a testa, e então desliza suavemente por uma de suas sobrancelhas.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo fecha os olhos.</p>
<p>— Uau, ele parece ótimo. Você deve ser um cara de sorte.</p>
<p>— Eu sou.</p>
<p>O garoto ainda está de olhos fechados, imerso na escuridão, quando Jongin se inclina para beijá-lo, lábios macios e mornos contra os seus. Ele segura na coxa dele com mais força, puxando-o para seu colo, e Jongin desaba sobre ele na cama. Presos em um abraço quentinho e meio confuso, eles se espremem ao lado da mala no colchão.</p>
<p>— Vim me despedir de você. Meu ônibus sai em meia hora. — Jongin pega o celular de novo. — E também pra te mostrar os comentários que recebi na nossa foto. Olha só, esses são os meus favoritos.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Ele tem um lindo… braço. Parabéns!” (Sehun)</p>
<p>“Que foto horrorosa. Seu namorado sabe que se envolveu com um fotógrafo terrível? Alô, quem quer que seja, ainda dá tempo de fugir.” (Jisoo)</p>
<p>“Espera aí. Esse é o meu tapete?????????” (Wendy)</p>
<p>“Polêmica!!! Quem é o ungido cremoso? Desenrola esse manto!” (Ravi)</p>
<p>“Pitelzinho?” (Taemin)<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Eles passam os últimos minutos das férias de verão juntos, deitados na cama, rindo dos comentários no Instagram e das mensagens desesperadas dos amigos de Jongin no chat privado. O tempo passa rápido demais, e logo o nadador precisa ir embora.</p>
<p>Ele para na porta, um sorriso emoldurando os lábios cheios.</p>
<p>— Te vejo na escola? — Jongin pergunta, esperançoso.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sorri e assente.</p>
<p>— Te vejo na escola — repete ele.</p>
<p>Ele se lembra das palavras de Wendy mais cedo, quando eles tiveram seu último almoço de despedida como colegas de trabalho.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Você acha que vai querer voltar no próximo verão?”</em>
</p>
<p>Ele quer voltar. No próximo verão e em todos os outros depois dele. Kyungsoo pensa nas tardes recheadas de gritos animados e risadas, de água cobrindo-o até a cintura no Rapid River e de noites de encontros às escondidas, com fugas de bicicleta em um bairro desconhecido e beijos molhados na piscina. Ele não consegue se imaginar fazendo outra coisa.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo mal pode esperar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O que Kyungsoo mais gosta no colégio, com certeza, é o barulho longo e estridente do sinal do término das aulas. Principalmente em dias como esse, quando elas terminam mais cedo. Uma faixa azul-escura cobre o corredor de ponta a ponta, anunciando a tão esperada semifinal do Campeonato Nacional Intercolegial. Kim Jongin e Oh Sehun, do clube de natação, foram classificados para lutar pelo quinto prêmio da escola.</p>
<p>Ele não viu Jongin o dia todo, provavelmente porque ele faltou o primeiro dia de aula para treinar antes da competição.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo encontra os amigos na cantina. Chanyeol está comprando um pacote de Honey Butter Chips enquanto Baekhyun negocia as balas de gelatina por dez por cento de desconto com a vendedora.</p>
<p>Jongdae lhe dá tapinhas no ombro.</p>
<p>— Nós vamos assistir à competição no clube. A gente se vê amanhã?</p>
<p>Alguns meses antes, a essa altura, Kyungsoo aproveitaria a deixa para voltar para casa e evitar contato visual com Kim Jongin tanto quanto possível. Assistir ao campeonato sempre esteve fora de cogitação. Era uma linha que ele definitivamente não estaria disposto a cruzar, não fosse pelos acontecimentos do último verão.</p>
<p>Mas, agora, em vez de se despedir, ele apenas sorri sorrateiramente e acompanha seus amigos até o ponto de ônibus. Muitos alunos já estão ali, espremendo-se nos bancos ou lutando por um espaço à sombra, carregando seus cartazes caprichosamente coloridos e enfeitados.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo está arrependido. Ele deveria ter trazido um cartaz. Cheio de glitter, de tinta azul e corações.</p>
<p>Quando o ônibus aparece na curva da esquina, Baekhyun dá um soco fraco em seu braço.</p>
<p>— Até amanhã, Soo.</p>
<p>— Eu vou com vocês — ele diz simplesmente, mas escolhe as palavras com cuidado, como se estivesse desarmando uma bomba. — Faz tempo que não assisto a uma competição.</p>
<p>Não funciona. A bomba explode, e três pares de olhos o encaram, arregalados. A mandíbula de Chanyeol pende como um personagem de desenho animado e até mesmo Jongdae, que normalmente não se impressiona tão fácil, solta uma exclamação exagerada com sua voz de tenor.</p>
<p>Por sorte, eles são empurrados pela aglomeração de estudantes para dentro do ônibus, e Kyungsoo é poupado de dar mais explicações.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O clube já está lotado quando eles chegam. Surpreendentemente, assim que se aproximam da arquibancada, os amigos encontram lugares vagos nas primeiras fileiras. Chanyeol e Jongdae se sentam em cima, ele e Baekhyun embaixo. </p>
<p>— Então… — O Park é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio entre eles. — Você e o Sr. Pernas fizeram as pazes? Vocês ficaram amigos?</p>
<p>Kyungsoo balança a cabeça.</p>
<p>— E você tá de boa? — continua Baekhyun. — Digo, com o namoro dele e tal?</p>
<p>Mais uma vez, ele assente, mas não diz nada.</p>
<p>Ele quase ri, mas se segura. Ao longo dos últimos dias, Kyungsoo e Jongin vêm pensando em um jeito de contar para os amigos que estão juntos.</p>
<p>— Ele <em>não tá</em> de boa — Jongdae murmura bem baixinho para Chanyeol, e ele finge não ouvir. Ele gruda os lábios um no outro como se estivessem colados com Super Bonder, suprimindo uma risada. — Pobrezinho.</p>
<p>— Uau, nosso pedacinho de gente finalmente superou, hein? Pensando bem, vir assistir à competição é uma ótima ideia mesmo. Tem tantas opções aqui, uma do lado da outra, que até parece um menu. Você pode escolher seu próximo crush a dedo, tipo comida à la carte. — Ele aponta para os atletas que se aproximam da piscina, com suas bermudas grudadinhas, toucas, óculos de natação e o mais importante: sem camisa. — Isso aqui é tipo um paraíso gay.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo ignora a última parte.</p>
<p>— Você só é dois centímetros mais alto — ele rebate, indiferente, ainda pensando no fato de ter sido chamado de<em> pedacinho de gente</em>.</p>
<p>O amigo está prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Jongdae, a voz da razão, bate na cabeça dele com sua garrafinha de água.</p>
<p>— Presta atenção. Vai começar.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo se ajeita na arquibancada e olha para a frente. Do lado direito, os atletas estão se aproximando da piscina. Ele localiza Jongin em frente à terceira raia. Seu coração dá um salto. É a primeira vez que vê Kim Jongin desde seu último adeus no dormitório do prédio, em Gimhae. Eles conversaram até tarde por mensagens nas noites anteriores, trocando selfies constrangedoras e flertes terrivelmente amadores, mas vê-lo assim, pessoalmente, de verdade, é quase como uma miragem.</p>
<p>Ele sentiu falta disso.</p>
<p>Com os óculos ainda na testa, o nadador olha para a plateia primeiro, antes de posicioná-los sobre os olhos. Infelizmente, o gesto é muito rápido, e seus olhares não se encontram. Depois que o apito soa, os atletas se posicionam sobre a plataforma.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Kyungsoo permanecem fixos na figura agachada, com a touca na cabeça e a bermuda azul-marinho com detalhe em azul nas laterais. Uma voz escapa dos alto-falantes, anunciando o início, mas ele mal presta atenção. O apito soa de novo, e os ruídos quase sincronizados do impacto dos corpos contra a água preenchem o clube. As pessoas na arquibancada vibram, animadas, mas tudo que o garoto consegue fazer é se sentar em silêncio e admirar.</p>
<p>Jongin parece tão leve na água. Quando ele mergulha, agitando as pernas como um golfinho, Kyungsoo quase se esquece de respirar. Seus movimentos são fluidos. É impossível tirar os olhos dele. Ele assiste quase em transe, vendo-o atravessar a piscina com seu nado borboleta. E depois costas, peito e crawl, seguindo a sequência de estilos da modalidade medley individual.</p>
<p>Na última fase da prova, Kyungsoo está nervoso e impaciente, os dedos se agarrando ao assento. Ele não para de se mexer, inquieto, e Baekhyun parece perceber, porque lhe estende o pacote de balas de gelatina. Com exceção de um ou dois nadadores, todos os outros parecem muito próximos, sem uma vantagem muito visível. Kyungsoo ainda está mastigando furiosamente as balas coloridas quando eles terminam, apoiando a mão na parede.</p>
<p>Ele olha para o painel, os olhos buscando desesperadamente pelos segundos. Seu cérebro compara os tempos cronometrados no telão. Ao mesmo tempo, um misto de gritos animados e suspiros tristonhos preenchem seus ouvidos.</p>
<p>Oh Sehun passou para a grande final.</p>
<p>Jongin não. Ele foi desclassificado por alguns milésimos.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não aguenta mais ficar parado no lugar. Ele afasta o pacote de balas e o devolve para Baekhyun. Depois se levanta, ignorando as vozes dos amigos, chamando insistentemente seu nome, e desce às pressas pela arquibancada. O garoto desvia de todas as pernas e tênis pelo caminho até estar na parte de baixo.</p>
<p>De longe, ele vê Jongin arrancando a touca e os óculos, deixando-os no chão à beira da piscina. Ele apoia as mãos no piso, impulsionando o corpo para cima e espalhando água sobre o porcelanato. Kyungsoo força suas pernas a andarem mais rápido, contornando até o outro lado da piscina. Quando enfim ele se aproxima o suficiente, seus pés param. Ele fica ali, observando a uma distância segura, sem saber ao certo como se aproximar. Depois de tanto tempo evitando-o pelos corredores, a parada repentina é quase inconsciente. Um mecanismo de defesa.</p>
<p>Jongin está de costas para ele, parabenizando Oh Sehun por ter se classificado para as finais. Kyungsoo sente olhos sobre ele. Sente murmúrios aumentando, cochichando. No dia seguinte, no intervalo, todo mundo vai estar falando sobre isso. Baekhyun, Jongdae e Chanyeol não o deixariam em paz até a formatura. Por que, afinal, desde quando Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin voltaram a se falar?</p>
<p>Mas o peso dos olhares e o coro de vozes em seus ouvidos simplesmente somem quando Jongin se vira, como se pressentisse sua presença. Ele abre o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e se afasta de Sehun, interrompendo bruscamente a conversa. Kyungsoo faria loucuras por esse sorriso.</p>
<p>Eles param, frente a frente. Jongin ainda está molhado, gotículas escorregando pelo tronco nu e a bermuda pingando no chão. O peito do nadador está se movendo com as respirações irregulares enquanto ele tenta recuperar o fôlego perdido na prova.</p>
<p>— Meu Deus, eu fui terrível — ele diz, mas não parece nem minimamente chateado.</p>
<p>O sorriso de Jongin — juvenil, brilhante e cheio de vida — é a última coisa que ele vê antes de mãos molhadas segurarem a lateral do seu rosto. Ele fecha os olhos, relaxando sob o toque. E quando se apoia no braço dele, tentando prolongar o beijo o máximo que pode, a sensação úmida e gelada irradia pela palma da sua mão.</p>
<p>O rapaz se afasta um pouco para respirar, mas não o solta, e abre outro sorriso antes de afogá-lo em seus beijos de novo.</p>
<p>Jongin ainda está o beijando, e ele solta um suspiro contente, porque não quer que isso acabe tão rápido, não importa quantas pessoas possam estar falando sobre eles agora. Não importa quantas pessoas estarão falando sobre eles amanhã de manhã, quando eles passarem de mãos dadas pelos corredores. Ou quando postarem no Instagram as fotos ridiculamente melosas que eles passaram a madrugada planejando tirar juntos. Ou fizerem todas as coisas que virão depois. Porque, afinal, aquele é apenas o começo.</p>
<p>Ele ainda sente o coro de vozes animadas ressoando no fundo. Ainda sente o cheiro de cloro, o arrepio na nuca, a umidade do corpo de Jongin e as mãos molhadas nas bochechas. Kyungsoo sorri no meio do beijo.</p>
<p>Ainda tem gosto de verão.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E finalizamos mais uma jornada, meus queridos! Obrigada a quem acompanhou WISS por aqui (vocês têm o meu coração, sério). Eu ando meio ocupada com mil projetos e trabalhos agora, mas quero muito escrever um extra de uma roadtrip bem gostosinha pra vocês, com muito chamego kaisoo, travessuras desse grupo de amigos e mais gosto de verão ♡<br/>Fiquem de olho ;)</p>
<p>Beijinhos e nos vemos no exolipse (eu espero)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>